Under My Skin
by iJMar
Summary: The darach is dead, & the alpha pack has fallen. The trio are stuck in the aftermath of the sacrifice that tipped the balance of sanity in their heads. What's even more alarming, the innocent looking newcomer, Eva Davis', undecipherable connection to the trio, Will they finally let it all get under their skins? Stiles/OC
1. Once More, With Feeling

**A/N: **

**Wow it's been a while since I last wrote.  
So this story is mainly based on a roleplay I had going on with my friend. I do hope you enjoy what us roleplayers brainstormed, and you can stay tuned with the graphics I post for the story on my tumblr - lucystilinski. Now, without any further due, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Also shout out to my lovely beta; LionHeartMisfit**

* * *

The petite brunette leaned her head against the smooth window, her breathe leaving small clouds all over the glass whenever she exhaled. It was a long road trip from Maine to California, but it was what she and her family needed with the big change they were about to force upon themselves. Then again – they've decided that it was time to go home. Back to Beacon Hills.

Her eyes flickered across the green signs, before quickly flickering away when the light bounced back, almost blinding her. However, she managed to catch a glimpse of the mileage left till they reached the small town. Her wide hazel hues flickered to the rearview mirror, flickering between her parents' stiff figures. She wondered whether they'd stayed awake the whole time they've been in the car. Of course, she was in and out of sleep the whole way, even in between stops.

She sighed, bored, as she pulled her legs up onto the backseat and laid them in front of her, bringing up her backpack from the car's floor to dig through. Since she was moving to the town in the middle of the second half of the first semester, she decided it was good to get a head start on the curriculum. The girl tugged out the large biology text book, then her notebook, before shoving the backpack down onto the car's floor. Her name was scribbled across the first page of the notebook hastily, it was barely comprehensible.

_Eva Davis._

She huffed once as she flipped through the text book until she found the page with structure of the skeletal system, and propped up her notebook on the opposite page for support. Eva dug through her pencil case for her pencil, before she found the shade she usually sketched with, and settled into drawing the skeleton on the page before her. The air around her was silent, aside from her and her parent's breathing and the car's motely hum. Eva easily drained it out into background noise as she found herself in a world where it was only her, her notebook, and the lead tip of the pencil moving smoothly over the paper.

However, her hand started shaking in the middle of the sketch and it was all gone to waste. In frustration, Eva tossed the pencil across the backseat and closed her eyes. Eva had only closed her eyes for a minute to think. Only a minute, and when she opened them, she was staring at the starry night.

Eva quickly realized she wasn't in the backseat of the car anymore. She was lying on something, rigid and rough. _Ow! _Eva scowled as she glanced sideways quickly, her eyes trying to adjust with the darkness to see exactly what she was lying on, but what demanded her attention was where she was. She quickly sat up and glanced around her. It was some sort of grove, surrounded by undergrowth and trees – formed into a perfect circle. It was quiet and peaceful, eerily silent.

Until it wasn't.

It was like hell broke loose all of the sudden. The wind came from nowhere, blowing Eva's hair across her face. It howled loudly, the echoing scream it left in Eva's ears raising goosebumps against her skin. Eva's head whipped sideways when she heard something click and Eva couldn't see anymore. She hoisted her arms above her head to shield her face from the blinding light. When she looked down, she realized was _lying on a stump._ A freaking large tree stump and she was sitting in the middle of it. Eva gasped, quickly pushing herself up. When she looked up, the light had dimmed – only because three silhouettes had started towards her. Her breath quickened as she stumbled backwards, falling off the stump and onto the soil ground. She pushed herself away, crawling backwards until her back hit something.

"Eva."

The name hummed hypnotically, the sound too familiar, too sickeningly sweet. Eva closed her eyes tightly. "Wake up, wake up…" She whispered, over and over again.

"Eva…Eva…" The voice went on, and she felt something creeping along her arms, no…under her skin, _it was under her skin._

"Wake up…Wake up!" Her chants grew more desperate, more terrified. "Wake up!"

"Eva!"

The petite brunette finally opened her eyes, gasping a little as she cringed backwards, her eyes adjusting into the darkness as she stared forward at her mother who was attempting to wake her up. Eva blinked once, confused.

"Honey," Her mother started, her tone gentle, "We're home."

Eva stared at her mother for a long minute before she realized what she'd said, and quickly started packing her notebook and textbook back into her backpack - wincing when she felt a sharp sting run along the length of her arm. And when she looked down at her hand, a splinter of wood was embedded into the pad of her middle finger.

* * *

The sun's rays peeked through the curtains shyly and timidly touched Eva's face. The petite girl squinted and turned her head away, twisting her torso she could curl up onto her side and away from the fractious morning call. However, her phone's alarm decided to join in when it started to buzz irritatingly against the nightstand. Eva groaned in complaint as she pushed herself up and reached for her phone, her heavy-lidded eyes flickering downwards to read the slim numbers on the smooth screen of her iphone. In defeat, she set the phone down on the sheetless mattress and pushed herself off the bed reluctantly.

Eva stood momentarily in the middle of the room, which looked much like a warehouse than a room at this very moment. The boxes had arrived a few days prior to their arrival, and gratefully Sheriff Stilinski had taken it upon himself to make sure everything had arrived safely. It was quiet surprising that the man even remembered them at all, or at least remembered her family. Eva could hardly remember anyone in this town, or the places even. Or it could be just her. She frowned at the memory of her deceased aunt, the very reason why they left in the first place.

Eva shook the bitter memory along with the wretched times it brought along out of her head and reached for the duffel she'd thrown against the bathroom's door when she'd gotten in last night and pulled it to the bedside, before she huffed as she let herself drop backwards on her butt to start digging through the bag. Eva didn't want to turn heads. She wanted to smoothly slide into the community of the Beacon Hills High student body – which was why she tried to tone down her weird level when it came to fashion. Her hands searched through the clothes before eventually pulled out a pair of marvel leggings, a white-tee, and a blue cardigan. Eva quickly grabbed clean underwear and bra to change into and hopped into the shower.

She quickly dried her hair, pulled it up into a ponytail, touched up with a little foundation here, some lipstick and mascara there, before she grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs hastily.

"Slow down." Her mother chastised as Eva hopped on the stool by the kitchen counter. The house was pretty vast – Eva's dad apparently made good money. Glass doors, marble counters, and fancy ash wood floors. They weren't rich, rich like the Whittemores, but they were in good hands. Eva reached the toast to make breakfast, chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously. She was not looking forward to first day of school.

Of course, Eva preferred remaining silent. It was how she 'rolled' so to speak. She was not a talk-your-heart-out type of person. Which is why she _despised _shrinks, social workers, the whole educational institute that allowed people to decide what others felt because of a piece of paper. Of course, in the back of her head, she knew those people worked hard to get it, and that they almost all the time knew what they were doing – but she just didn't like it.

She told her father she'll ask around till she got to the office, that he didn't need to escort her to get her schedule. Eva held onto the strap of her backpack as she walked down the concrete stairs. As she did, she glimpsed someone moving towards her – only he wasn't looking towards her, he was looking downwards…at…his shadow? Eva stopped walking, watching him with a sense of alarm. He almost bumped into her when Eva quickly stepped back, "Woah, hey." She warned him, lifting both brows when he whirled around to look at her, his mouth slack – though his jaw was slightly uneven.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked, quirking a brow as she cocked her head sideways.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He answered quickly as he turned away and hurried off. Eva stared off after him and scoffed once as she continued down the stairs, deciding to ask someone who wasn't a freak where she could find her schedule. Her eyes did flicker backward towards were she saw the boy hurry off, pulling her brows together as she lingered – watching as he seemed to rendez vouz with a couple of other kids. Another boy, but she could only see the back of his shirt and his hair. And two other girls. A red-headed…no, strawberry blonde girl that looked almost her height, and a brunette. Eva shook her head once and quickly turned away.

She walked alongside the principal towards her first class, History, and lingered behind him as he stopped in front of the class to wait for the history teacher to arrive. The man arrived and smiled kindly at her as the principal introduced her. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High, Eva. My name is Mr. Yukimura. Don't worry, I'm new too. I'm sure we'll be fine." Eva smiled up at the kind man as he patted her shoulder then opened the door, allowing her to walk in. Everyone had settled in as the teacher closed the door and turned to the class. "Before I introduce myself, I want to introduce a new student who will be joining us. Everyone, make Eva Davis feel welcome."

The teacher nodded towards her and Eva turned to the class, her eyes immediately setting over the boy she'd ran into this morning – and in front of him sat the other one, or so she guessed was the one whose back of his head she could only sea. Eva quickly sidestepped to pass between another row of desks, heading to the back of the class beside a girl who seemed to be attempting to sink into her seat as well. Eva smiled at her timidly as she settled into the desk beside her, and mimicked the Asian girl's posture.

"Now," Mr. Yukimura started after he set his brief case onto the desk, "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura, and I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago – I'm sure by now you know my daughter, Kira."

Eva heard the girl beside her whine quietly, and she could only guess that she was Kira. Eva's eyes flickered between the girl and her father, before the man continued, "Or you might not since she didn't mention anyone from school, or brought home a friend for that matter."

Eva pursed her lips and flinched a little when Kira let her head fall limply onto the desk, already feeling bad for the girl. The whole class turned to stare at Kira, but Eva felt conspicuous as well from where she sat, so she sank further into her seat and pretended to stare at her desk.

She glanced sideways to catch the jumpy boy's gaze on her, well – not her, Kira, but once Eva looked up, his gaze immediately met hers. Eva almost immediately turned away tugged out her books from her backpack.

Scott frowned when the girl, Eva, turned away from him quickly. He'd thought he'd freaked her out earlier this morning, but now he was almost sure he did. Stiles leaned back in his seat and Scott could hear him whisper, "Is that the girl you ran into this morning?" He asked, and Scott sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"You're gonna go apologize to her, huh?" Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Yeah." Scott sighed again.

"Why, dude? Just let her be. We don't have to talk to any new girls. Remember the last new girl you talked to? Remember what happened to her?"

"Shut up, man." Scott muttered under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder again. His gaze lingered on Kira, a small smile forming on his lips, before it fell when he saw Eva sunken in her seat, seemingly sketching aimlessly into her textbook.

The bell couldn't have rung soon enough, and Scott hurried after Eva when he saw her almost zoom past everyone else outside of the class room.

"Hey, Eva, right?" He called out as he caught up to her by the entrance, and she turned back to him to peer up through wide eyes, before she nodded once. "Look, I'm sorry, about this morning. I didn't mean to freak you out." He apologized quickly, his shoulders slumping.

Eva sighed once, "It's okay." She shrugged once and pursed her lips. "Apology accepted, I guess." She nodded once and smiled at him briefly.

"Good, um. I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He finally introduced himself, and Eva looked down when he held out his hand, before she reached forward and shook it. The other boy appeared behind Scott and waved briefly, "Stiles." He said quickly, and Eva acknowledged him before she glimpsed Kira leaving the class room. "I gotta go, okay?" She told them, "It's nice meeting you. Both of you. Scott…Stiles?" Eva questioned, the name sounding a bit odd to her, before she waved once and hurried to catch up to the other girl.

"Hey." Eva greeted her with a small smile as she fell into step with her, and Kira glanced sideways at her, her face seeming to light up some.

"Hi." Kira answered, "Seems like you made a couple of friends already." She commented.

"Nah," Eva shrugged it off, "I just bumped into one of them this morning and he was apologizing." Eva explained, before she nudged Kira's side one, "Us new girls gotta stick together anyways, right?" Eva smiled invitingly at the girl, her smile broadening when she reciprocated it with an equally wide one.

"Right." Kira said with a grin before she glanced down at her folder, "I have…French, next." Kira muttered then looked up at Eva who was digging through her backpack for her schedule too. "Me too!" Eva announced jovially. "Come on, I've been around. I know where everything goes." Kira told her as she hurried down the hallway, Eva hurrying after her.

Kira had slowed into a reluctant trudge, and Eva frowned as she stopped when she did. "Did you forget where the class was?" Eva asked as she started going through her backpack for the map.

"No. Look. It's…what did you say their names were?" Kira whispered, and Eva had to stretch onto the tips of her toes to see what Kira was seeing. Eva frowned, "Scott, and Stiles." She answered the girl as she stared from a distance. Scott glanced around nervously, and Eva could swear his eyes glinted red, before Stiles had tucked Scott's head downward and dragged him into an empty class room.

And for a moment, she met Scott's gaze. And his eyes were definitely red.

Eva watched when Kira took a hurried step towards the empty classroom, and quickly grabbed her arm, shaking her head quickly. "It's none of our business." Eva stated, even every cell in her being wanted to barge into the class room and ask what was going on. But she didn't. Kira stared at her for a long minute before she sighed and nodded once, and they both went on their way to French class.

* * *

It turned out, History and French were the only classes Eva and Kira shared that day – but they managed to meet up after every class. They'd already exchanged numbers by the time. Eva glanced down at her phone, reading the text that Kira would meet her up in the cafeteria, so the petite brunette decided to stand in line to get her lunch.

When she settled on an empty table, someone quickly sat in front of her and gasped, before she realized it was Stiles, "Jesus.." She breathed out as she pressed her hand over her heart, and looked up at the paler boy again.

"Sorry." He held up his palms quickly, "Sorry." He apologized again then smiled sheepishly at her. "How's your first day so far?" He asked quickly, like he was trying to get to another topic. Eva lived a brow before she smiled briefly, "It's good."

"Good. Good." Stiles mumbled and let his voice trail off. Eva tilted her head and glanced around, "Where's Scott?" She decided to ask, " I saw him earlier and he didn't really look okay."

"Oh, yeah. He…He went home. He wasn't feeling well." Stiles answered again in the same hurried tone. "You said your name was Eva Davis, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Eva nodded once, lifting one questioning brow. "And you're Stiles…?"

"Stilinski." He finished. Eva sat up straight and tilted her head, "Your dad's the sheriff." She acknowledged.

"So you're the Davis' he was helping move." He concluded as if he'd just solved a mystery, and Eva couldn't help but laugh a little and shake her head, before her eyes flickered down to the table. However, her eyes caught sight of his hand that rest limply onto the table – only it was shaking. Her eyes flickered up to his face and she studied it momentarily, studied the bags under his eyes and the slightly translucent tint to his skin.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Stiles asked hurriedly as he started fidgeting around, before he reached for her spoon to use a mirror.

"No, no." She answered quickly, her observation taking control of the conversation, blurring all lines of conversational manners. "Your hand is shaking." Eva acknowledged.

Stiles glanced down at his hand quickly before he tucked it underneath the table, his face turning into a slight rose tint. Meanwhile Eva found it adorable, she continued, "You're not sleeping well, are you?" She asked.

Stiles eyes flickered up to her face, his chest rising as he seemed to be attempting to try and come up with some lie to tell, before he eventually exhaled, "How'd you figure?"

Eva shrugged once and let go of her fork to lay her hand limply against the table. Without the strain of holding something, her hand too started shaking. She sighed heavily and curled her fingers into a fist, "Insomnia or nightmares?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nightmares." He answered, a little uneasy but seemingly interested to actually talk to her.

"Me too." Eva added quickly and lifted a brow, "Nice, seems like we have something more in common than just lack of sleep." Eva chuckled a little and shook her head. It was silent for a moment, Eva thought Stiles would leave, but he didn't.

"Are yours all the time? The nightmares? I mean, if you want to talk about it, no pressure." He said quickly and Eva looked up before she shook her head once, "No…they started before we moved here. Like…Three weeks ago." Eva narrowed her eyes as she did the math, before she nodded again. "Yeah."

When she looked up at Stiles, his face had paled for a minute. Eva frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He muttered, shaking his head quickly before he got up when he saw Kira in a distance, "I-uh…I gotta go, okay? But...I'll talk to you later. Somehow. Yeah. I'll see you later." And the boy hurried off, almost as if he wasn't here.

Kira sat down beside Eva, who was staring after Stiles – who had hurried out of the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked as she bit into her apple, and Eva glanced sideways at her, feeling her shoulder slump and her heart sink. "I have no idea." She mumbled and shook her head once as she picked up her fork again.


	2. Out With the Old

**A/N:**

**Hi you guys! First of all, I am so glad with all the positive feedback the first chapter of the story got and I will do my best to update as regularly as possible. Second of all, don't forget- you are always welcomed to leave me any sort of criticism in reviews and on my tumblr account, which you'll find a link to on my profile. Don't forget to leave reviews with your favorite moments and what you expect to see in an next chapters! You're all so awesome.**

**PS: On my tumblr blog you'll also find the graphics I make for the story on my writings page - be sure to check them out! **

* * *

Eva opened her eyes, and stared at the familiar starry night.

Her mind played the events before they began. She pushed herself up, as if it were the first time she found herself in that grove, in the middle of that stump. The wind screamed. The lights blared. Then the three silhouettes started walking towards her. Only this time, Eva didn't cower away. She just sat there, her legs curled underneath her as she watched them get closer.

One of them was a girl, to the far left. As they got closer, Eva realized they were soaking wet. Their clothes clung to their figures. Eva narrowed her eyes as she sat up some and started moving towards the silhouettes.

She was trying to step closer to the silhouette in the middle. He was the tallest, lean figure. Eva stepped closer, and closer, and he seemed to be moving further.

"Eva…" She heard that voice again, as mesmerizing and as terrifying as it always was. It also meant that the dream was coming to an end.

"No, no, no…" Eva quickened her step, for the first time looking over her shoulder at the grove that seemed to disappear into the distance, into the darkness. She ran forward towards the light, towards the silhouettes, but the more she moved forward, the further the light seemed to stretch.

"Eva…"

Eva locked her jaw as she moved despite whatever was pulling her back. She moved forward, pushed until the light touched her skin, almost illuminated her figure. She looked back, and as she did, she glimpsed a twin pair of red glows. And when she did look back, a cloaked figure seemed to teleport past the distance, breaking every rule of physics that existed as it approached her.

"Eva…" The moan seemed to be coming from the cloaked figure. It stood right in front of her, and Eva stared at its chest, not daring to lift her gaze. Her eyes were wide, her vision trying to adjust in the darkness. The light behind her cast a shadow of herself and of the cloaked figure on the forest floor. Eva finally dared to look up when she heard the moan again, loud and clear, literally inside her head despite the howling wind.

Eva felt her breath hitch as she stared at the mutilated face that glared down at her, so disfigured with slashes and bite marks that it barely looked human. Eva tried to move away, but her muscles seemed to have ossified. All she could do was stand there, teetering on the edge of a panic attack.

"Eva…"

Eva sat up in her bed, gasping, her sweat matting the few tendrils of her hair against her face. She glanced around frantically, before she swallowed thickly. She would've closed her eyes to attempt and calm down, but she didn't.

Eva slowly pushed herself out of the bed and headed downstairs. On her way out, she glimpsed the red LED numbers by her nightstand. 3:30 AM. Well, at least she'd gotten an hour of sleep. Frustrated, she headed downstairs to start the coffee machine. She leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed her forehead. She was exhausted, and her sleep seemed to deteriorate ever since she got here. She glanced back at the coffee machine when it rumbled into a halt, announcing that the coffee was ready. She poured the beverage into the mug and reached for the sugar, groaning silently – She was _so _not ready for third day of school.

Then she remembered the pair of red glows she'd seen in her dream.

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, it has to be connected!" Stiles whispered as he rushed by Scott's side to the Coach's classroom. Scott glanced sideways at him, looking distraught, before he sighed heavily. Usually Stiles was right about these kinds of things, that or he'd taken a liking to the girl. Scott shook his head once and looked at him, "Because her nightmares started around the same time yours did?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. And mine started when we did that…ritual thing with Deaton." Stiles shook his head once as he flailed his hands in the air in some sort of complaining gesture. Scott nodded again as they walked into the class room, his attention too divided – but he tried to focus on the theory Stiles was imposing. Except he couldn't, and all thought in his mind was lost when he saw Eva sitting in the first row.

Stiles too noticed that she was sitting where he usually sat, and his eyes flickered nervously between Scott and the brunette – whose gaze was solidified on him. Stiles blinked once, before he moved to sit in the empty seat behind hers, beside Scott. Except when he turned to look sideways, Scott wasn't there. The whole class was fixed – no one was moving, it was almost as if no one was breathing. Stiles frowned and glanced around, before he turned to face forward, jumping backward in his seat when he saw Eva staring down at him.

"Woah! Uh….The…Coach is right there…Eva…" Stiles pointed behind her as he met her fixed gaze and frowned. There was some sort of emotion held behind those hazel hues, one he couldn't recognize. Instead, she held up her palm, the top of her right index finger touching the top pf her left index finger, and she rotated the right one around the left once. Then held her palms together again, pulled back her right one slightly then brought it forward.

Stiles soon realized she was using...sign language.

"Eva…I don't..I don't understand.." Stiles shook his head slowly as his eyes narrowed, and he slowly realized that everyone in the classroom was doing the exact same movement. He focused for a minute, watching the gesture he didn't see. His eyes flickered back to Eva's face as she had tucked her right thumb underneath her chin and brought it forward, then held up her palms up again to pull one of them back. And she kept doing it, over, and over, and over again.

Stiles quickly scrambled out of his seat, grabbing his stuff. He headed for the door quickly, except Scott was standing at the door, shaking his head slowly before he took up the gestures everyone was repeating. Stiles looked back just as the ringing deafened him, and it grew louder – so loud he almost couldn't see in front of him anymore.

Stiles sat up abruptly, his vision focusing to find the source of the ringing. The coach's whistle.

"Stilinski!"

"Uh…" Stiles mumbled as he gathered his bearings and sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Yes, Coach?"

"I asked you a question." The man demanded and scowled at the younger boy, who blinked once confused, and tried to fake an interest in the topic, "Sorry, what was the question?" Stiles stumbled over his words, but tried to keep a straight face.

"It was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?'" Coach stated.

"Well," Stiles started nervously, and tried to sound convenient, "I am now."

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink." Coach grunted off as he turned around, "Every night."

Stiles sank into his sea and glanced sideways at Scott, who was staring at him – his face paled with concern. "I'm fine, I just fell asleep for a second." He whispered quietly and shook his head once. However, Scott's gaze never left his face before he started hesitantly, "Dude," Scott whispered just as quietly as his eyes flickered down to Stiles' desk then up to his face again, "You weren't asleep."

Stiles stared at him, his mind refusing to comprehend, before his eyes drifted down to the open notebook on his desk – and the cross word puzzle he'd written. A crossword that had only two words.

Wake up.

Stiles felt a pair of eyes too staring at the top of his head, and when he looked up, he saw Eva had turned back slightly to get a good look at the open notebook. Her eyes flickered up to Stiles' and she met his gaze for a fraction of a second, before she quickly faced forward. Stiles stared at the back of her head momentarily before he looked down at the notebook again, feeling his heart race, and his head spin just by staring at it. He quickly slammed it shut and looked up at the board, barely seeing anything in front of him as his mind did cartwheels.

Eva lingered by the class' door after the bell rang, aware that she would be meeting up with Kira in a few minutes. But she lingered anyways, waiting for- "Stiles!" She called out when she saw him leave the class with Scott. The taller boy looked back at his friend before he nodded once and turned to her. Eva pursed her lips into a small smile, before it quickly got wiped away as a frown took place over her face. "Are you okay?" She asked and tilted her head.

Stiles stared down at her, surprised at her question, and at the sincere and genuine concern in her tone, any theories about her being some sort of new evil creature or some omniscient person gone. He smiled a bit at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Eva shook her head once and stood up straighter, "You know, sleep deprivation is really serious. If your nightmares are getting so bad that you can't sleep, that you're…" Eva sighed once and lowered her voice, "That you're daydreaming then you probably should…see someone. I know we barely know each other, but…" Eva shrugged once and tilted her head as she looked up at him.

Stiles stared down at the petite brunette, before he just sighed and nodded quickly. He took a moment to study her face to realize that the bags under eyes had gotten a darker shade underneath the concealer than two days ago. He nodded once at her and then attempted to change the subject, "What about you? Have your nightmares gone away yet?"

Eva blinked once and shrugged, "Nah." She quickly added a nonchalant tone to her answer to belittle the topic. "It's just the stress of the move and the new school and all."

Stiles nodded slowly, "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about it." He offered and poked both of his own thumbs at his shoulders, flashing a broad grin towards her. Eva laughed and nodded once, "I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"So…" Stiles started, "I gotta go." He told her as he moved backwards. Except he bumped into someone, and flinched when he heard who it was, "Stilinski!" He heard the coach cry out in complaint, and Stiles quickly whirled around, a line of apologies tumbling out of his mouth as he quickly moved away from the man before he decides to give him detention – or worse. Eva watched him take off and shook her head, and turned back to see Kira heading her way. "Hey you." Eva smiled briefly as she looped her arm through Kira's and the two girls started towards the cafeteria.

Of course, there were no seat in doors, but the weather didn't look so bad for a late January, so the girls decided to find themselves some seats on the outside. As they scavenged for an empty table, Eva overheard something, and when she glanced sideways at Kira – she was sure the girl over heard it too.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" She heard Scott say.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not." Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of their dead relatives."

"They're all locked up because they're insane."

"Haha, can you at least try to be helpful? Please?"

"For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Do we - are we still milking that?"

"We _are_ still milking that."

When Eva had looked up, she realized Kira wasn't standing beside her anymore, and she hurried after the girl who had headed towards the table that seemed to be the source of the conversation. Eva cursed under her breath and stomped after Kira, finally standing beside her, silently sending glares towards the girl.

"Hi!" Kira started nervously, "I'm sorry…but I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about, and I…actually might know what you're talking about."

Despite having piqued the interest of the group, Eva couldn't resist slapping her palm against her own forehead, and through her fingers she glimpsed Stiles' gaze flickering between the both of them. Somehow, how awkward the air has become didn't seem to stop Kira from going on, "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called Bardo. It literally means in-between state. The state between…life and death…"

"And," The strawberry blonde started, her tone intimidating the hell out of Eva as the girl lifted a pair of judgmental emeralds towards the both of them, "And what do they call you?"

"Kira"

"Eva."

Scott & Stiles had said the girls' names simultaneously, then the whole group, including the two girls turned to them.

"I mean," Stiles started, "She's Kira, and she's Eva. They're uh…they're in our history class." He quickly clarified, and Eva quickly glanced sideways at him, smiling a bit, just as Scott had smiled at Kira.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" The strawberry blonde asked again, and Eva frowned, before she followed Kira's suit when she sat down beside Stiles, not really wanting to sit down beside the red head. "Either I guess," Kira started again, "But all that stuff you guys are just saying, all that happens in Bardo. They're different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear." Eva's gaze flickered to catch Stiles gaze when she heard that and she frowned, before she turned her attention to Kira again.

"And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." She added quickly.

"Wrathful deities." The boy on the table, Isaac, said. She remembered him now; he was in her Calculus class. "What are those?"

Eva turned her attention again to Kira when the girl went on, "Like demons."

"Demons?!" Stiles exclaimed, then sighed, his shoulder slumping as he turned away, "Why not."

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" The brunette, asked, whom she had yet to learn her name.

"Death." Kira said, almost a bit too jovially, "You die."

The whole group exchanged alarmed looks, and Eva blinked once before she took a deep breath. Of course, she didn't believe in any of that stuff, and she had no idea how Kira knew all that – but she knew something, all that talk surely freaked her out. Fortunately, the bell had rung, and Eva quickly rose from her seat, stuffing the sandwich and the juice from her lunch into her bag before she tossed the tray by the tray pile, and she turned back to Kira who was following close behind.

"You really had to do that?" Eva lamented Kira silently as the girl fell into step with her when they left the cafeteria.

"I couldn't help it." Kira shrugged once and turned to Eva, frowning, "You think I shouldn't have told them that?" She asked, and Eva chuckled once, "Damage is done, Kira. How do you know all of that anyways?" Eva asked as they trudged towards Eva's locker.

"My mom used to read me a lot of mythical stories like that." Kira said with a small smile and then turned to look forward again, her face a smooth expression of easiness, as if nothing had happened in the past hour that could be considered anything out of the norm. Eva shook her head once as she put her books inside the locker. "Alright, then, I'll see you after gym class." Eva told Kira as she slung her bag over her shoulder and waved once before she hurried towards the gym.

That girl, Kira's, words had lingered in Allison's mind throughout the whole gym class. Her gaze occasionally flickered to the brunette that was by Kira's side, Eva, and she pursed her lips, wondering if the girl had known anything. She decided to approach her after gym class.

Allison noticed the girl was struggling with her locker still even after almost everyone had left the locker room, and she walked up to her, "Do you need help with that?" Allison offered as she smiled at her then stepped towards the locker, before she rammed her fist against the bottom left corner then tugged it open, and it did open. "Sometimes it jams." Allison smiled sheepishly at Eva and stepped back.

"Thanks." Eva had laughed nervously, "Allison, right?" Eva asked as she peered behind the locker's door at her.

"Yeah. Welcome to Beacon Hills High? I know it is two days late, but what the hell, right?" Allison said kindly as she pursed her lips, "Don't worry about fitting right in though, I was new last year. You'll be fine." Allison nodded quickly, trying to establish a friendly air around the both of them.

"I hope so. It's…not so bad so far." Eva nodded behind her locker door before she pushed it to leave it ajar and turned to Allison, "Thank you again."

"Of course," Allison nodded quickly as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then started, "So, what your friend Kira was talking about earlier…?" Allison started, letting her voice trail off. The shorter girl looked up at her and pursed her lips, before she shook her head once, "I don't really know much about that stuff. Not my thing. But…I can ask her about it if you want." Eva offered and lifted both brows.

Allison shook her head once and smiled again at the girl as she collected her toiletries, "No, it's fine. Thanks." Allison quickly hurried towards the showers, and hung her towel before she closed the door and started the water, letting the steaming droplets relax her tense muscles. She closed her eyes momentarily, sighing contently as she felt the tension from the hallucinations and the hauntings diffuse into the water and drain away like they never existed.

That was when the light that kept the back of her lids red disappeared, and everything was dark and silent except for the running shower. Allison opened her eyes and frowned, before she turned off the running water and wrapped the towel around her torso, slicking her hair back as she stepped out of the shower. "Hello?" She called out as she glanced around, then stepped out of the showers and into the locker room, which was dark except for the light of day that was looming through that one single window above the line of lockers in front of her. "Someone is still here, by the way." Allison's voice called, gaining superiority as she felt the fear that ran through her veins turn into anger.

"Allison."

Allison whirled around quickly, her hands grasping the front of her towel. Her gaze was focused on her aunt as she stood before her. The woman's blue lips turned into a smirk as she tilted her head. "Leave me alone." Allison demanded, and Kate laughed, "I said leave me alone!" Allison screamed as she charged at her, her hands curling around Kate's neck as she pushed her back against the lockers.

"Do it, Allison! Kill me!" Kate taunted her, her laugh echoing within the dark room.

"Leave me alone!" Allison screamed again as she pressed her thumbs against Kate's trachea, not really sure what she was trying to do, until someone screamed her name, someone that wasn't Kate.

Scott.

Allison quickly opened her eyes to find herself in the dark locker room, her hands behind her back held in a steel grasp. She breathed heavily as her eyes moved frantically around the room, before they fell on the person curled in a heap on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Eva.

"Oh my god…" Allison whispered, her voice shaking as the tears welled up in her eyes. At the same time, Stiles had skidded to a halt at the locker room's door, "Scott, what happened, man, you just took off- What the hell?" Stiles lingered by the door as his eyes flickered between Allison, Scott, and the girl that was gasping for breath on the ground. Stiles didn't know who to go to, before he quickly knelt down beside the petite brunette, helping her sit up quickly, "Hey, hey, Eva? Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he patted her cheeks gently, frowning when the girl seemed to still gasp for breath.

Scott had dragged Allison away, behind a row of locker to put space and barriers between the two girls, before he turned Allison towards him and stared at her, "Allison." He started, but the girl was too taken aback by what she had done. "Allison, look at me."

Allison's eyes finally flickered up to meet Scott's gaze, and his eyes had softened when he saw the tears in hers, and he pulled her into his chest. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He muttered under his breath as he stroked her wet hair, "We're going to talk to Deaton tonight and try to figure this out. We're going to try and fix it, okay?" Scott kept chanting on and on as he glanced over Allison's shoulder at Stiles, who had managed to sit Eva up.

Stiles was frowning until Eva was breathing again, frowning even more when he heard her wheezing. "Are you okay?" He asked again as his hand rested over her shoulder, and Eva finally dared to open her eyes, and they flickered sideways at him to meet his concerned gaze. Eventually, she nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. Stiles tilted his head, his eyes flickering across her face and down to her neck, where he could see the red finger marks, starting to deepen in color. "You need to go to the nurse's office." Stiles said defiantly as his eyes flickered back to her face. Eva turned to him and shook her head quickly, "I don't want to…" Eva started talking, but it sounded like she had a really bad sore throat. She scowled and coughed, shaking her head in the process.

"But you need to see someone." Stiles insisted and looked up again to where Scott and Allison had disappeared, then at the door in case someone had seen them barge into the girls' locker room.

"No, please, I don't want to make a big deal out of this." Eva whispered, before she coughed again and winced.

"My mom's a nurse at the hospital. We can take you there." Scott offered as he appeared from behind the lockers, "Make sure you're okay and that nothing's serious. And if there's something seriously, we'll tell your parents. Is that okay?" Scott offered, trying to understand why she wouldn't want to make a big deal out of what just happened. She seemed awfully calm for someone who had just been almost strangled to death.

Eva frowned before eventually nodding slowly and looking down. Stiles looked up from her towards Scott, who sighed heavily, "Then we have to sneak you out of here."


	3. Behind Those Hazel Eyes

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Here you go, another update. I'm trying to contain my excitement and not post as frequently as this but it' proving to be hard. But you guys have to do your part to and leave me reviews, because those always give me a boost when I'm writing my next chapters. Don't forget to check out my tumblr account for graphics! Love you all, as always~**

* * *

Eva sat on the bed in the exam room Scott had led her to, where his mom had met them by the door. The two boys lingered by the door as Scott's mom listened to Eva's breathing and checked the bruises on her neck, before she propped up an inhaler to her lips, "This will help with the bruising and should help you breathe better." The woman told her kindly, and Eva nodded once as she took a deep breath as Scott's mom simultaneously pushed the lever that released the medicine into Eva's mouth. The young brunette coughed a little before she nodded again up Scott's mom, who smiled at her.

"Now you wait here, okay?" Scott's mom told her, "I'll be right back, lie down, relax." Eva stared at her as she grabbed the two teenagers by their ears and dragged them outside. She smiled to herself amusedly, before she shook her head once and reached for her backpack to pull out her sketchbook.

As soon as Melissa closed the door, she turned to the boys with a furious expression on her face, "What happened to that girl exactly?" She demanded.

Stiles and Scott exchanged hesitant glances. Melissa didn't know about what they did to find them, about the self-sacrifice that'd cost them apparently the peace of mind they couldn't afford to lose. Melissa frowned when the boys hesitated and her gaze softened, "Scott, Stiles," She started as her gaze flickered between the two boys, "What is it?"

Scott eventually sighed and caved, "Remember…Remember when Ms. Blake had you locked in that root cellar?" Scott whispered quietly as he glanced sideways at Stiles, then back at his mom. Melissa nodded once and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the younger boy to go on. "We kind of did something a bit…insane, to find out exactly where the root cellar was." Scott started uneasily, his eyes drifting to his feet as he tucked his hands into his jacket's pocket.

Stiles decided to take over and tried to sound confident as he spoke, "Deaton drowned us in ice baths, so we were technically dead." Melissa's eyes widened and she almost started to react, "But! The point was to replace our parents as a sacrifice to find out where you guys were! And we did!" Stiles hurried, "But," He added quickly and exhaled, his shoulder slumping, "He said we would change. And…We've been…seeing things." Stiles eventually sighed and looked down.

"Was it one of you who strangled that girl?" Melissa asked, her voice appalled, her face yellowed with the newfound discovery.

"It was Allison." Scott said sadly, his voice getting morose when he remembered the look on Allison's face when she'd realized what she'd done. "She's been….seeing Kate." Scott explained and frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Melissa exhaled tiredly, as if the weight of the information fatigued her body. "Okay…" She sighed then turned to Stiles, "You drive that girl home, and take the inhaler. I'll pay for it." Stiles nodded quickly, before Melissa turned to Scott, "You are going to go home, do your homework, and when I get home, you're going to tell me everything that happened."

"Mom," Scott started, frowning, "I have work."

"Fine then go to your work and we'll talk when you get home." Melissa sighed, before she flickered her gaze between the two boys, "Off you go." She shooed them both, and looked down when her pager beeped before she turned to Stiles, "If anything happens to her, you bring her in, and tell her parents." Melissa told him seriously before she turned to leave.

Scott and Stiles exchanged defeated glanced, before Scott turned to leave. Stiles watched him off, chewing on the inside of his cheek before he ran both his hands through his hair, frustrated. Stiles turned to the exam room and knocked once when he walked in, smiling a bit when he saw Eva sketching in her sketch book.

"Hey." He started awkwardly, his hand instinctively going to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously as he started towards her. Eva lifted her gaze from the sketchbook and smiled a bit back at him. "Hi." She greeted him back, before the smile fell off her face and she chewed at the corner of her lips.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked quickly, not really knowing what to do with his hands so he just let them rest limply at his side.

Eva looked up at him, debated her answer, before she shook her head slowly. "I guess it's something else to have nightmares about." She muttered under her breath, her voice barely over a mumble. Stiles sighed, not really knowing how to make the situation any better. "Allison…she's…she really didn't mean it." Stiles started.

Eva's eyes flickered up to his face, and he would have expected anger or outrage – but for a minute he almost saw no emotion, and the apathy he thought he saw scared him. Then he realized her hard gaze had melted into something he knew so well. Fear.

"What's with her, anyways?" Eva mumbled carefully, blinking once as she kept her voice low so not to hurt her bruised airways.

"Uh…" Stiles blinked quickly, cursing himself silently for not thinking that through before he shook his head quickly, "She's uh…she's been like that since…since her aunt and mom died." Stiles quickly blurted out, deciding it was the best half-lie he could come up with. "Panic attacks, stuff like that…"

"Oh." Eva frowned as she looked down, remembering how she herself had gotten after her aunt died, then she looked up at Stiles, seeming a little more at ease now. "Is she okay?"

Stiles stared at the girl in complete shock, not expecting her to buy that, but only knowing there's one reason she would have bought. She knew what it was like to lose someone. "She'll probably feel better to know that you're okay and that you don't hate her." Stiles shrugged a little and licked his lips nervously.

Eva nodded slowly and pursed her, "I…I'll be fine. And I get it, so I don't hate her."

Stiles nodded back at her and smiled a bit, "Well…how about I get you something to eat then drive you home?" Stiles offered, knowing that wasn't part of the instructions he was giving…but he just wanted to do something nice for the girl, and something normal for himself. Eva looked up at him, weighing her options. "I don't mind with the food thing. I just…I don't want to go somewhere public with this." She gestured towards her bruised neck, and Stiles scowled, before he quickly came up with an alternative. "Then come over, we'll order pizza then I'll drive you home."

Eva's face lit up some at the suggestion, "I guess….I guess that's not so bad. And my house is not so far away from yours; I think I saw your mailbox a couple of times when I was walking around." Eva added, and Stiles grinned broadly at her, "Great then!" He exclaimed, before his eyes drifted to her neck again, and he shrugged off his hoodie quickly and handed it to her. Eva looked up at Stiles momentarily before he quickly explained, gesturing with his hand towards his own neck then towards hers. "To hide that. I figured…you uh…didn't want it to show." Stiles mumbled.

Eva pursed her lips as she accepted the hoodie and hopped off the bed, setting her open sketchbook aside. As she pushed her arms into the sleeves, Stiles couldn't help but glimpse at her sketches, and his heart sank. He quickly reached out for the sketch book and picked it up, completely forgetting to ask for permission. He eyed the drawing, the sharp strokes of lead on paper that created the one aspect of nature he never ever wanted to ever again. The Nemeton.

"Oh that's…that's nothing." Eva said quickly as she reached for the sketchbook, trying to gently take it away from him. Stiles was holding on tightly, before he realized how insolent that was and let go. Eva shut the sketchbook while Stiles fidgeted in his place to ask her about it, but he tried to suppress it and keep it in. The girl has been through enough. Eva looked up at him when she stuffed the sketchbook into her bag, and nodded once, "We can…we can leave now."

Stiles nodded once stiffly and tried to flash the girl a small smile, but he was pretty sure it came out more like a deformed grunt. He shook his head once as he reached for the door and opened it for her, before following her out into the very palette-less hospital hallway. He glanced sideways when he saw Eva had brought out her phone and started texting, and because Stiles was simply who he was, he craned his neck above her short self to see what she was writing as they walked. When she sent the message, he quickly turned away and attempted to resume a normal posture.

They remained silent till they reached his jeep, and Eva flickered her gaze from the car to his face momentarily before she smiled. "It's cool." She said as she climbed into the passenger seat and stuffed her backpack underneath her feet. Stiles smiled again to himself as he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. When the car roared to life, he glanced sideways at her to see whether noise bothered her, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it – although he did catch her flinch some when he turned the ignition.

"So…" Stiles started as he pulled out of the hospital's parking lot and glanced sideways at her, "That sketchbook…"

"Yeah…" Eva exhaled, as if she were held down by her thoughts underwater. She glanced sideways at him and shrugged a little. "It's just this…dream." Eva shook her head once and lifted a hand to wave it off slightly. Stiles lifted a brow, intrigued and discouraged to know at the same time. But he decided to stick with intrigued. "This dream? You mean…the nightmares that keep you awake?" He offered, not really wanting the answer what he thought it would. Stiles held his breath.

Eva chewed on the corner of her lips before she sighed and caved, "Yeah, it has something to do with that." Stiles glanced sideways at her quickly, before his eyes flickered back to the road, waiting for her to go on. "It's just complicated. But it's been the same dream so I remember it clearly." Eva told Stiles as she glanced sideways at him, not really wanting to delve into her nightmares.

Stiles remained silent for a long minute, driving along the sunset road that led to the neighborhood where he – they – lived. "It's just…" Stiles started and frowned, not really knowing what to tell her but itching to connect the dots. "That…stump." He started, biting his tongue to keep from blurting out its real name. "It's…It's been in my dreams too." Stiles mumbled as he glanced sideways at Eva, who had completely shifted in her seat and turned to him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me." She breathed out, choking on her words.

"No. I really…am not." Stiles said slowly and glanced sideways at her again. "It's because…I had this car crash and landed by that stump so…" Stiles mumbled and flickered his gaze nervously to the dashboard, then to the road, hoping she wasn't as observant as she seemed to be.

"Wait, that tree stump is real?" Eva asked, now confused and scared at the same time. Stiles nodded once without turning to her, and Eva frowned, "I don't get it…I haven't…I haven't been in this town for ten years but three weeks before I move back I start having nightmares that exist and the very same town?" Eva slumped back into the seat and frowned, rubbing her forehead in frustration. Stiles stared at her, realizing this girl had some kind of connection, a connection he didn't know much about yet and didn't know enough to figure out. But if she was involved with this, and she truly was as clueless as she seemed to be, her head must be doing cartwheels now. God knows, his own head still is spinning with all that's been happening in this town.

"So," He started quickly as he did a turn into the street he lived on, "You sketch your dreams and stuff?" He lifted a brow, interested, as he glanced sideways at her. Eva seemed to relax a little at the shift of topic before she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah. I've been…doing that since I was ten. My uh..my aunt died when I was seven and it kind of…ruined me for a while. She was like my mom. So after three solid years of be _shrinked_," Eva muttered the word with slight disgust, "They decided my only remedy is art." Eva sighed dramatically, and glanced sideways at Stiles, "At first it was stupid. Or I thought it was. Then I realized it was easier than trying to talk to someone, and the nightmares and the panic attacks just slowed to a stop. So I never stopped doing it. It became a hobby, I guess." Eva finally shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your aunt." Stiles murmured as he glanced sideways at her, glimpsing the sad smile that colored her features, and he felt his heart sink again. Stiles could feel goosebumps rise on his skin as the girl spoke, and he didn't know what obliged him to say that but he did, "You know, that's really awesome that you managed to get better like that. My mom died when I was kid and I don't think the panic attacks stopped."

Eva turned to him fully now, tucking one of her legs underneath her as she shifted underneath the seatbelt , "I think," Eva started, "I think the sole reason I got better is because I know she wouldn't want me to be like this." Eva said as she looked up at Stiles and shrugged once, "She was like my mother. She might have been closer to me than my own mother," Eva laughed weakly and shook her head once, "So I guess I know how you feel?" She questioned, then shook her head, deciding it wasn't appropriate, "All I'm saying is, it hurts and it sucks, and it's a hole in your being that can't ever fill and that's terrifying – but I think your mom would want you to be the best you could ever be and I don't think you can do that mourning her." Eva explained and looked up at Stiles, smiling a bit. Stiles glanced sideways at girl and found himself smiling as well – he'd never talked about his mom with anyone except his father, Scott, & Melissa. It was new. It was…_nice._

The car grew silent because Stiles didn't know what to say. A thank you sounded simply stupid right now, and completely inappropriate. Eventually, Stiles was pulling into the driveway of his house. As he turned off the engine, Eva quickly started, "I hope I didn't like violate your privacy or something. I was just, I guess I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to intrude or cross my borders or anything." She rambled on, and Stiles looked up at her, chuckling once, "It's fine, Eva. I've just been thinking about what you said, that's all."

Eva stared at Stiles for a minute before her face reddened, "Oh." She mumbled as she looked down, smiling a bit as she pursed her lips, and quickly undid the seat belt to hop out of the jeep. Stiles shook his head once as he stared after her before he smiled to himself and got out of the car.

"Here you go," Stiles mumbled as he opened the door, "Home sweet home, mi casa es su casa, and all that." He waved his hand once as he gestured for her to walk in, following her in to shut the door. Eva walked in slowly and glanced around. Sure, the house was slightly messy, but it was a cozy mess. Eva smiled a bit and glanced back at Stiles, "It's cozy." She told him and nodded once before waiting for him to tell her where to go. Stiles quickly gestured to the living room and picked up the milk carton that was on the coffee table along with his dad's coffee cup, "I'll go get the menu for the pizza, yeah?" He told her and glanced around, before turning to her with an apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry about the mess."

Eva quickly shook her head and brushed it off, "It's okay, I don't mind." She said quickly and laughed as he almost tripped over his own feet leaving the room, before she realized how rude that must have sounded and she quickly pressed her hands to her lips. Stiles blushed before he quickly hurried to the kitchen to fetch the menu from the kitchen drawer that had….many, many menus. On his way out, he saw the picture or him, his dad, and his mom on his second birthday, and pursed his lips. That picture had always been there. His dad talked about it only once, but it was the only picture lying around the house of his mom – and the reason was when his dad told him about his second birthday, he finished a whole bottle of bourbon on his own.

Stiles stared at the photo for a long minute and took in a deep breath when he felt his eyes burn with tears, before he quickly rubbed his fists against them and coughed, "Man up, Stiles." He muttered to himself as he left the kitchen. He was surprised Eva hadn't sat down when he left her, then realized he hadn't offered her to and almost slapped himself. "Hey, have a seat!" He exclaimed as he walked in, before he handed her the menu. "So um, what do you wanna have?" He asked, shifting nervously before he tilted his head and waited as she scanned the menu. "I'm not really picky," Eva started, handing him back the menu with a small smile, "Anything with cheese sounds good to me."

Stiles nodded once as he looked down at the menu, then picked up the phone from the handset and dialed the number to order their dinner, making sure to add extra pizza for his dad even though he was against the idea. Eva waited until he was done, setting her backpack on the ground by the couch as she glanced around the living room, before turning back to Stiles when he hung up, "It should be here in twenty minutes." Stiles with a grin as he set the phone back in its place.

"I'll help you…set the table?" Eva offered, not sure if Stiles even did the whole dinner on the table thing. Stiles laughed and nodded once, gesturing for her to follow him as he headed to the kitchen. He tucked the menu back in its drawer. "The plates are in the top drawer," Stiles then glanced sideways at her and quickly corrected, "But I'll get those."

"Hey!" Eva whined as she slapped his arm playfully, and Stiles jumped back as he grasped his bicep where she'd punched him, "Ow!" He complained at her and laughed, and Eva lifted a brow, before Stiles eventually laughed and shook his head, lying a little, "Yeah, it didn't hurt that much." He said and snickered at her as he reached for the plates. Eva pouted at him and held out her arms for the plates, then started towards the door as Stiles got glasses and two cans of Fanta, since that was all he drank, that and energy drinks and he didn't think that was the most suitable drink for two sleep deprived teenagers.

When he turned back he saw Eva had lingered by the fridge, her eyes on the photo he'd lingered by earlier.

"Your mom is really beautiful." Eva muttered softly as she glanced back at him, then turned back to the photo when Stiles walked up to her, feeling his heart swell in his chest when she said that. His mom was beautiful, he knew that. She was probably the prettiest woman that was ever alive. Stiles blinked once and turned away from the photo, looking down at Eva who was admiring the photo in awe. "You have her eyes you know." Eva added as she glanced sideways at him, and then stepped away from the fridge, starting towards the door. Stiles walked beside her as they headed to the dining room – however, Stiles had this stupid grin on his face that always was manifest whenever someone mentioned the similarity between him and his mother. Nothing in the world made him happier.

"How was your aunt like?" Stiles asked, more like blurted out, as he turned to Eva – truly curious. Then he'd realized what he'd just asked and quickly back paddled, "I mean if you want to talk about that."

Eva looked at him as she set the two plates on the table and shrugged once, resting her hands on the backrest of one of the chairs, "She was…She was awesome." Eva said and grinned, "She was this fun person. I couldn't believe she and my mom were sisters sometimes because they were so different. My aunt was a little crazy, but she was the life of the party. She was my god-mom, so she always looked out for me." Eva talked, though it almost seemed she was lost in her own memories as she spoke. Stiles pursed his lips and smiled at little, before he jumped some when the doorbell rang, causing Eva to giggle some before she bit on the inside of her cheek to stop. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her playfully and held up his fingers to his eyes before flicking his hand towards her, then grinning at her when he realized he'd made her laugh again, and eventually headed to the door to fetch their dinner. When he was back, it was like his world was normal again, and he was having pizza with a friend he'd just made, and they were talking about anything and everything.

The bells announced that Stiles flailed through the animal clinic's door, "Sorry!" He exclaimed as he hopped onto one foot and skidded to a halt, before he took a deep breath and looked up at Scott and Deaton who were still in the process of closing up the clinic.

"It's okay. We're almost done here." Deaton mumbled calmly as he picked up a cage to go and set back with the others. Scott turned to Stiles and scowled, "What took you so long?"

Stiles blinked once and shrugged, "I made sure she ate and that she was okay before I walked her home. I got here as soon as I could." Stiles explained urgently, though he may have been somewhat reluctant to come back to this, after the sliver of normalcy he'd managed to get. Stiles scratched the back of his head and turned to Scott, "Did you tell him about the dream I had?"

"Yes, he did." Deaton answered as he walked back into the room, "It seems that your subconscious is trying to communicate with you."

"Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles complained as he followed Deaton as the man began walking back into one of the exam rooms again. Deaton turned back to Stiles, frowning some, "Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked, surprised, as he lifted both brows.

"I know a little." Deaton answered, then turned his attention back to Stiles who had squinted in attempted to remember the movement, most clearly remembering it on Eva. Stiles did the first move, "That's 'when'" Deaton translated, then turned his focus back to Stiles' hands. Stiles pulled one hand back and looked up at Deaton, "This, twice."

"That's 'door'" Deaton nodded again for Stiles to go, "Then this in between." Stiles mumbled as he tucked his thumb underneath his chin and brought it forward."

"That's it?" Deaton asked and narrowed his eyes. Stiles nodded once, and Deaton formed the phrase in his mind before he started, "When is a door not a door."

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles asked, appalled.

"When it's ajar." Scott muttered, and glanced sideways at Stiles, "Are you kidding me?" The paler boy started, "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily." Deaton started, his gaze flickering between the two boys as he started, "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from consciousness to kind of a superconsciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"What does that mean? The door is still open?" Scott asked, trying to comprehend what Deaton was saying.

"Ajar." The man said in a solemn tone that had Stiles' heart sink deep in his chest.

"A door," Stiles started, his voice hoarse with fear, "Into our minds."

"I had told you it was risky." Deaton muttered, and turned to Scott when he started, "What do we do about it?"

"That's…difficult to answer." Deaton muttered hesitantly, frowning.

"Now, wait a second, I know that look." Stiles muttered, recalling the doctors that had surrounded his mother when he was young and the looks on their faces, "That's the 'we know what wrong with you and we have no idea how to fix it' look." Stiles muttered, gesturing with his hands as he described the situation.

"One thing I do know," Deaton started, shaking his head, "is having an opening like that into your mind is not good. You each _need _to close that door, and you need to do it as soon as possible."

Stiles glanced sideways at Scott then back to Deaton before he chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek, "There's something else." He started hesitantly. Deaton turned his attention back to Stiles, and so did Scott, now truly curious about could he possibly not know about his friend. The silence was Stiles' cue to continue, "The new girl. The one that Allison accidently hurt today," Stiles glanced sideways at Deaton to sure he was caught up, and then went on, "She's been having dreams, nightmares, like mine. They started just around the time mine started. "

"That could mean anything and nothing, Stiles, what makes you so sure it has to do with this?" Scott asked, frowning.

"Because she hasn't been in this town for ten years and she started having nightmares about the nemeton when we messed with it." Stiles explained, "She sketches her…thoughts, and I saw it. It was the nemton. I'd know that thing anywhere." Stiles muttered hurriedly to stop Scott before he could pose the possibility that Stiles might have been mistaken.

"You said that she hadn't been in this town for ten years?" Deaton asked, lifting a brow as the wheels started spinning in mind.

Stiles turned back to him, confused as to how that could have possibly been the part of the story that grasped his attention, "Yeah, she moved back a few days ago."

"What did you say her name was?" Deaton asked finally, already guessing who that girl might be, unbeknownst to the other two teenagers.

Stiles glanced sideways at Scott, before turning his gaze back to Deaton. "Eva Davis." Stiles said slowly, and watched the expression on Deaton's face shift. "You know something." Stile stated and frowned.

"I might." Deaton muttered and glanced between the boys, "But I'll need time before I tell you two the whole story."

Stiles and Scott exchanged confused stares before they turned to Deaton and nodded once. Despite how shady the guy was, he was one of the few people they could trust.


	4. Normal Is Overrated, You Know

**A/N:**

**I'm so excited to share the whole story with you guys - step by step though. I promise, the story is about to get interesting, don't worry. You can ask LionHeartMisfit, it's so awesome to see her freak out over the next chapters. Like I said, I hope I manage to keep you on your toes for coming chapters. It's going to get very, very interesting. And please please please, review? Leave your favorite moments in reviews? What did you love? What disappointed you? What do you expect? I'll take it all. Love you x**

* * *

Stiles had gotten late to school, not because he overslept – no. But because he needed another cup of coffee on his way to school so he stopped to get one. He realized that he needed to find Eva as soon as possible. Not just because he was intrigued by Deaton's words from almost a week ago, by what he said about her the other night, but because he forgot to give her the refilled inhaler Melissa had given him. He knocked on the door to the biology lab and shrunk his face into an apologetic scrunch as he walked in.

"Stilinski," Mrs. Martin turned to him and lifted a brow,gulping as he quickly looked at the ground. "This is your last chance, Stilinski. I'll sign you a detention slip the next time you cross one of my class rules. Understood?" She said, and Stiles nodded quickly as he shielded his head with his books while he passed beside her down the row of counters, glimpsing Lydia and Aiden by each other's side – his mouth curling in distaste at the sight. However, when he saw Eva sitting at the table at the far back, alone, he quickly slid in beside her and smiled.

His face fell when he saw the tired expression on her face. It was as if she'd pulled through the night with barely any sleep, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, sinking his head downward some. Eva blinked in surprise as she turned to him, as if she hadn't even noticed him sitting beside her. She pressed her palm against her right eye and nodded once, "Yeah, yeah." She turned to him and smiled a bit, "Did you sleep at all?"

Stiles lowered his head again as he started, "Yeah, a couple of hours." Stiles mumbled under his breath then lifted a brow, "Did you?"

Eva sighed in defeat and shook her head once, "Did you know that three cups of espresso could help you pull an all-nighter?" Eva offered as she lifted both brows, and Stiles frowned, a grim expression on his face when he realized she didn't sleep at all. Eva's sleep seemed to deteriorate faster than his did, and it concerned him. At least he could still get some sleep in him, even now, but ever since Eva arrived, she seemed to get worse and worse in only two weeks.

"Are you coming over today?" He asked suddenly during the class, and Eva glanced sideways at him and nodded once, "Yeah, my parents are out of town anyways." Eva shrugged once and shook her head. Stiles tilted his head, "They're out of town?" He asked and shook his head once, waiting for her to explain. Eva nodded once, "Yeah, they travel a lot for their work. They used to travel a lot back in Maine so it's no problem, I'm used to it." Eva mumbled the looked up when the bell rang. She started packing her bag and glanced sideways at Stiles, "Did you hear about this rave Danny Mahaleani is throwing?" She asked quietly as they started to leave the classroom.

Stiles nodded quietly, realizing that the rave was a pretty top secret topic that shouldn't be discussed so loudly. "Yeah. It's going to be in a friend's loft." Stiles glanced down at her as they walked, "Wait, are you coming?" He asked, surprised, not really seeing Eva as the party kind of girl.

"You look surprised." Eva lifted her brows in turn and smiled a bit, albeit tiredly, but it was a smile nevertheless. "Yes, I'm going with Kira. We're still trying to…blend in." Eva explained and shrugged once. Stiles pursed his lips thoughtfully, "If you take Kira," He started, "I'll drag Scott with me. He kind of likes her."

"No, I don't." He heard Scott blurt out as he walked up to them from behind. Eva looked up at the boy and blinked once, "I mean, I do, she's nice, but I don't like, _like, _her." Scott explained hurriedly as the trio continued walking. Eva laughed silently and nodded once, "Well, Stiles & I were talking about the rave. So if you two are going, guess we'll see you there, right?" She asked as she turned to move backwards as she talked to the two teenagers. Stiles and Scott glanced sideways at each other, before they both turned to Eva. "We'll be there!" Stiles exclaimed, aiming his elbow at Scott's side to keep him from complaining. Eva stared at them for a moment in amusement before she turned to leave.

"Dude, we don't have time for parties." Scott whispered as they both turned around to head to Econ. Stiles shook his head once as he gave Scott a pointed look, "Remember the last rave we were at? This one is thrown by one of our friends. It's about time we had fun man. Get drunk. Be kids? " Stiles asked Scott as he lifted a brow. Scott remembered the last rave they've been too vividly – memories of Jackson as the Kanima flooded his head. Memories of Allison's mom almost killing him. Memories of how he asked Allison to kiss Matt, and when she kissed him…

"Yo, Scott." Stiles snapped his fingers next to Scott's ear, causing the hypersensitive boy to flinch away and turned to his best friend with a scowl on his face. Stiles held his arms up in surrender as they reached the classroom, lifting both brows as he waited for Scott's response. Scott sighed, caving in eventually, "Alright, fine, we can go to the rave."

Stiles jumped once, punching the air, "Yes!" He exclaimed and clapped Scott's shoulder once, "We won't regret it man." He told him, "And hey, you'll probably get a chance to ask Kira out." Stiles told him and winked once. Scott glared at him and shook his head once. Stiles' shoulders slumped as he stared at his friend, "Why not? You like her, don't you?" Stiles asked and lifted a brow. Scott chewed on the inside of his cheek before he nodded once, "You're an alpha now, Scott. You're the hot girl. Everyone wants you. Alright? You keep that in mind, and ask her out in that rave, yeah?"

Scott stared at his friend, a small smile curling on his lips, "I'm the hot girl."

"Yes you are, buddy." Stiles grinned at him and winked once as he walked into the classroom. As Scott moved to walk in he saw Isaac, and grinned at him, "I'm the hot girl."

Isaac lingered by the door and blinked once, before he nodded slowly, having heard the conversation from a distance. "You're the hottest girl." Isaac said slowly to placate the young Alpha, before he shook his head once and followed him into the class, sending a glare towards Stiles.

* * *

Deaton sat in the chair in the small office he had inside the clinic, still in his white coat as he closed the clinic for a 'lunch break' before he took a deep breath and looked down at the his intertwined fingers, locked together on the desk. He was waiting for someone he didn't expect to see again for a very long time. Someone who used to be his friend, or maybe even more.

He looked up when he heard the knock on the back door of the clinic and got up to open the door, stepping aside to allow the tall, lean brunette with the wide hazel eyes to walk in. She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest, her face a stolid mixture of absolutely no emotion. "What do you want, Alan?" She asked and stared at him, long and hard.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back, Maria." Deaton spoke calmly, not fazed by her ice-cold exterior. Maria turned to him and frowned, "I'm not obliged to."

"You know what I'm talking about." Deaton said quietly and shook his head once, "I helped you leave this town. The least you could owe me is a thank you." Deaton said, shaking his head once. The woman stared at him and shook her head, "Is that why I'm here, Alan? So you could remind me of what _she_ did?" Maria asked and shook her head once.

"No, no that's not why you're here." Deaton shook his head as he walked towards his office, "I'm faced with a critical problem, one I'm not capable of solving." He said quietly as he turned back to her.

Maria stood before him, her lips pursed, not daring to move as she waited for him to explain what he meant. Deaton rubbed his palm against his chin and started, "You see, I know three teenagers, one of them is a werewolf…they've…essentially messed with the stability of their minds and tipped the balance there." Deaton leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Maria relaxed, now interested in what he had to say.

"What did you do, Deaton?" Maria asked, her voice somewhat horrified. Deaton looked up at her, before he shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Deaton said, "I need you to help me find a way to help them. Help close the door to the consciousness they shouldn't even be aware of." Deaton said quietly, his voice solemn. The woman stared at him for a long minute before a heavy sigh left her lips. "I think I know something." She said then flickered her eyes to Deaton's face, "But you need to give me time to figure it out. I haven't….practiced in a very long time." She whispered.

"Those kids don't have time. We're not very lax with time." Deaton said as he stood up, and with that the woman realized their little rendezvous was over. Deaton held the backdoor for her and waited as she headed out, before she turned to him, "I missed you, Alan." She said, tried to smile a little. Deaton sighed and nodded once, unable of bringing himself to reciprocate the words. In defeat, the woman turned away to leave. Deaton sighed and closed the door, heading back to his office to have some alone time with his grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

"Come on, Kira." Eva whined as she walked alongside her friend, scavenging through the cafeteria for a table away from the cliques and groups so they could talk. "It's going to be fun. Just tell your father you're staying at my place for the weekend and we'll go." Eva told her, practically begging as the two girls sat down on one of the tables. Kira glanced sideways at her and shook her head uneasily, "I don't know, Eva." She mumbled and glanced down at her apple, then looked up at Eva again. "Stiles said Scott might go." Eva told her with a broad grin. At the mention of Scott, Kira seemed to be swayed some.

"So what if Scott is going?" Kira stumbled over her words and looked up at Eva again as she picked up her apple and bit into it. Eva rolled her eyes once, "Fine. I'll go on my own." Eva mumbled in defeat as she leaned back into her seat and picked up the coffee and sipped from it. Kira narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Fine, I'll go." Kira sighed, not really wanting to miss out on an opportunity, and it wasn't the first time she'd snuck out behind her parents' backs. Eva smiled at her broadly and continued to sip from her coffee silently.

"You know," Kira started as she gestured to the sandwich in Eva's tray, "You should eat that. You can't live on caffeine." Kira pointed out and frowned. Eva shook her head once, "Not you too." Eva complained as she set the cup of coffee down and unwrapped the sandwich, though she had no appetite for it.

"I'm serious, Eva." Kira told her, her voice showing no sign of joke – whatsoever, "I'm not about to lose the one friend I made to caffeine overdose. " Kira mumbled as she picked up her juice box and sipped at her juice. Eva smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes once, "Fine." She picked up the sandwich and nibbled at one corner of the toast. "So will you come over tomorrow?" Eva asked as she lifted both of her legs to curl them underneath, being petite enough to curl onto the seat. Kira rolled her eyes before she exhaled heavily, "Fine…" She gave up, and Eva grinned, throwing her arms around her friend's shoulders, leaning over to squeeze her into a hug until she almost fell of her chair.

When Eva finally let go, Kira shook out her arms and laughed, "You're little, but you're strong." Kira laughed and Eva shrugged once as she winked once at her friend.

From a distance, Allison was glancing back uneasily at Eva and Kira from where she sat. Ever since that _incident, _Allison didn't really talk to Eva. Stiles had said that he'd handled it, that Eva understood, but that it was better if Allison kept her space. However, Allison was still guilt-ridden. She didn't understand how the girl could so easily forgive her, then again Stiles had disclosed that Eva's aunt too had died when she was young, and she understood what death of a loved one did to a person, but still. Allison still wanted to apologize. She finally sat forward again and looked down at her barely touched food, as was Isaac, who was sitting beside her.

"You should eat." He mumbled under his breath, trying to sound nonchalant as he toyed around with his apple, his gaze flickering nervously across the table to Scott who was busy trying to under a calculus rule Stiles was explaining to him at the far end of the table. Allison stared at him momentarily and shook her head once, "I'm not hungry." She shrugged as she leaned back into the seat and decided to watch the life around her instead.

Isaac, on the other hand, was not on accord with what Allison had decided to do. He picked up his pudding and handed it to her, "I know you like it." Isaac told her as he nudged her arm, and when Allison turned to him again, she saw the genuine concern in his eyes as he nudged her arm again. Allison chewed on the inside of her cheek before she reached out for the pudding. However, Isaac still didn't shift his gaze away from her face, not until Allison had scooped up some into the spoon and tucked it into her mouth.

"Now swallow it. Don't take the spoon out, cause that's just disgusting." Isaac told her, and Allison laughed, which in turn made the corner of Isaac's lips lift in a lopsided grin as he watched her eat some more. "Are you going to stare at me like that forever?" She asked and tilted her head, lifting both brows. Isaac shrugged once, "I got nothing better to do." He told her, and they both exchanged a smile, and Scott saw that – and his heart sank in his chest, before he looked back at Kira and Eva who were talking and laughing. He knew they'd both manage to be at the rave tomorrow night, but the fact that anything Allison and Isaac did, even if it were simply at each other, made his chest ache made him rethink his choices.

The bell rang and shocked Scott out of his thoughts, and then he turned to Stiles' disappointed face as he waited for him to answer his question. Scott blinked once, confused, not having caught what Stiles had told him. "What?"

Stiles heavily and started, "I can't come over to Deaton's tonight; I promised to help Eva catch up with Chemistry." Stiles said as they both got up. Scott narrowed his eyes at his friend, "You don't take chemistry anymore." Scott said quizzically, and Stiles rolled his eyes, "I know I don't, but she does. She's taking the A course and we finished that last year, remember?" Stiles told him and nodded once, "I'm just helping her catch up because she wants to start AP's next semester." Stiles shrugged once as they walked, and Scott blinked once at before he lifted both brows, and his lips stretched out into a knowing smirk, "Was that why you told your dad you might take AP's this year?" He asked, and Stiles turned to him, shaking his head quickly, "How did you- what?!"

"You know your dad and my mom literally co-raise us." Scott told him and stared at him, before Stiles huffed loudly then quickly went to correct his friend's 'misunderstanding' – "And no it's not why I told my dad I'm thinking of taking AP's this year."

"Then why are you?" Scott teased, and snickered inwardly when he saw Stiles' face redden. It was the first time he'd seen his friend act like that around a girl that wasn't Lydia. And despite the fact that Stiles had sworn up and down that he was over Lydia before his friend's birthday party the other time, he never really expected to see him act like that about someone else anytime. It

"Because…Because I'm smart!" Stiles grinned at him and jabbed his index finger against Scott's shoulder, as if he'd given the most convenient reason to do anything.

"Not AP smart." Scott commented nonchalantly.

"Ouch, Scott." Stiles grumbled and shook his head once, "I only said I was thinking about it, okay? No shoo, you have a class, don't you?" Stiles asked as he quickly stepped in front of Scott to hurry down the hall. Scott laughed and shook his head once, deciding he'd let Stiles fidget until he talked to him about it, and then turned down to the hall to head to Biology. He lingered by the staircase when he saw Allison and Eva talking in a hushed tone by her locker.

"I never apologized to you about what happened last week." Allison whispered and looked up to meet Eva's gaze, pursing her lips as the guilt took over her frame. Eva stared at her momentarily, before she sighed and nodded once. "It's okay, Stiles explained to me." Eva said and smiled a bit at her, "I'm not…mad at you or anything." Eva shrugged once.

"It's not okay." Allison countered, though her voice was more desperate than angry. "I wish I could…I'm just so sorry, what I did is so horrible…"

Eva sighed heavily and shook her head once, "I don't know what to tell you." Eva started and looked up at Allison, "Look, I'm fine. I got better and you will too. If anything, you can talk to me about…your aunt." Eva said hesitantly, and then lifted the corner of her lips into a weak smile, "Just don't strangle me then."

Allison stared at her face and realized the girl was actually joking about it, and thought for a minute that this girl might not be so different from them after all. She was damaged too, she just didn't have all the supernatural crap in her life to do it for her. Allison smiled a bit at her, "Thank you." Allison whispered and glanced around as she turned to leave hurriedly. Scott still stood there, watching as Eva exhaled and swallowed thickly, and from where he stood, he could hear her heart skipping, going off rhythm with every word she said. It seemed that Eva was lying. That it wasn't okay. That she was…scared. Scott watched her hurry in the other direction and blinked once. What was up with this girl?

* * *

"I'm surprised you're actually getting what I'm saying here." Stiles exclaimed in surprised as he went through the copy of his tests he'd cleaned up for Eva so she could solve. She looked up at him and grinned once. "You know, for someone who's sleep deprived, you sure know your chemistry." Stiles said and smiled at her broadly, feeling accomplished that he'd managed to help the girl understand chemistry.

"What can I say," Eva shrugged once and smiled, "All those star wars examples helped. I have the best tutor in the world." She boasted and looked up as he got off the floor and started cleaning off all the papers on the coffee table. Stiles blushed at her compliment and shrugged once, "How about I treat you to some coffee and Chinese as a reward? Good students deserve that."

Eva smiled sheepishly at him as she pushed herself up to sit on the couch, shrugging once, "I would say no but I don't think you'll let me get past that door without eating anything." Eva lifted a brow at Stiles, who in turn just smiled at her innocently and headed to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine as he went through the menu drawer, searching for the small Chinese menu, frowning when he couldn't find, "Uh, change of plans," He called out loudly as he pulled out the pizza menu, "I can't find the Chinese place's menu," He started as he moved back to the living room, "So we can just eat pi-"

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eva had leaned her head down on the armrest, her arms tucked underneath it, and was sound asleep. He glanced around, confused, not really knowing what to do before he went back to the kitchen to set the menu aside, then he hurried up the stairs to his room. He stumbled down the stairs carrying his blanket and a pillow, almost falling down at the last step, but quickly managing to regain his balance. He cursed under his breath when he hit his foot against the door frame to the living room, biting on the insides of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain as his eyes watered and blurred his vision. However, he wasn't about to wake the brunette up. Somehow, she'd found enough comfort on his couch to close her eyes and rest, and he wasn't going to deny her that, not when he knew exactly what if felt like to want to sleep but not be able to do it. That also meant that he was going to watch her just in case she started having a nightmare.

Stiles gently moved her head to slide the pillow underneath, trying his best not to wake her up. However, she was not disturbed, thankfully. Stiles pulled up the rest of her body onto the couch and spread the blanket over her, before he sighed and knelt down to move her hair out of her air face. His hand lingered against her cheek and he gazed down at her momentarily, before he pushed the few stray tendrils out of her face and tucked them back gently then, reluctantly, stood up. Stiles stepped back, only to hit his foot against the foot of the coffee table. "God…" He whispered, his voice losing strength as he hopped back to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee so he could stay away.

With a sandwich and his laptop downstairs, Stiles sat on the ground and worked on a History paper that he should finish before the weekend if he even wanted to go to the rave the next day. However, when he leaned back against the seat and tilted his head back against the cushion he propped his head again, his eyes had fell shut immediately, and he two was asleep.

The sheriff had had a long day. Raphael was putting all his energy into this case about impeachment and John didn't know what to do – he tried going through old case files, to try and solve any, but he knew he couldn't do it without involving the kids and he didn't want to do that. With a heavy sigh, he keyed the door open and walked in, frowning at the eerie that stilled the air inside the house. John walked in further and glanced around, "Sti-" He almost started calling out until he stopped at the living room, and blinked once, a little taken aback by the sight before him.

Stiles was sleeping on the ground, his head tilted back against the arm seat, and his mouth wide open- sometimes he wondered how that boy could sleep like that. But what demanded John's attention wasn't the way his son had taken up sleeping, as a matter of fact, he was glad the boy was getting some sleep. What demanded his attention was the girl sleeping on the couch, with a pillow under her head and a blanket over her as she breathed in and out quietly, unlike Stiles whose snores added a little humorous rhythm to the scenery.

John was torn, and the curiosity was gnawing at him, but he decided to let them sleep. He moved towards the coffee table to save whatever Stiles was working on and close the laptop to set it aside. As he did push the screen down, Stiles jumped slightly as he came to, squinting into space before his eyes flickered to his father's face. "Dad." He acknowledged before his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, scratching the back of his head as he glanced sideways at Eva, who was still asleep, before he gestured for his father to follow him as they both left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"How was- how was your day?" Stiles started sleepily as he rubbed his neck and looked up at his father, who shrugged once and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's Eva. I told you about her. I'm helping her catch up with Chemistry?" Stiles explained tiredly.

"Yeah, I can see a whole lot of that going on." John implied, and Stiles' eyes widened when he understood what his father had insinuated. "Oh no, she just…she's…she was just tired and I let her sleep." Stiles rushed, trying to shrug it off. Just as John started to speak, they heard something shatter in the living room. The Stilinski men exchanged alarmed glanced before Stiles hurried towards the living room, his father following him.

Stiles walked in to see Eva sat up – gasping, her face matted with sweat. He frowned as he glanced around, his eyes setting on the phone set and the lamp that were by the couch – that were now on the ground, the set split in half and the lamp's bulb shattered. Stiles quickly went around the coffee table, away from the mess, to sit down by Eva, who seemed to be sucked in her own post-nightmare shock. "Eva, Eva," He started as he tapped her shoulder gently and turned her to him, holding her by her upper arms. When her eyes finally focused on his face, her pupils moving suddenly, she blinked once and glanced around, her eyes lingering on the man who stood by the doorway, before they flickered back to Stiles face.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he dropped his hand and frown. Eva glanced around again the covered her face, "I'm…God, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep." She whispered hurriedly as she quickly got up, pushing the covers off herself so she could eyes the source of the noise. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Stiles. I must have knocked it over." She whispered, her hand moving over her mouth, before she turned to the man she recognized as Stiles' dad, "I'm…I'm so sorry…" She whispered, not really knowing what to say, whether to introduce herself, or apologize for the mess she made. The ground might as well split in half and swallow her.

"Hey, kid, it's okay. It's fine. I didn't like that lamp anyways." John brushed it off to try and calm the teenager's nerves, before he smiled kindly at her, "Eva, right?" He asked, and the brunette blinked before she nodded and glanced down at the mess. "Don't worry about that, alright, just go wash up. It's getting late and you should be home, I'm sure your parents are worried. I'll take care of that." Eva's eyes flickered nervously between the two men, before her eyes drifted to the ground, her face deepening into a shade of crimson as her heart sank and she moved towards the doorway.

Once she disappeared into the bathroom, the Sheriff turned to his son and lifted both brows. Stiles sighed in defeat, "Fine. She's been having nightmares that are really similar to mine, so she hadn't been sleeping. When she fell asleep I decided to let her be." Stiles explained quietly, and his father frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isn't that the Eva Davis that just moved here?" John asked, and Stiles nodded once, "Then how is she having dreams like yours? Aren't yours…because of that thing Deaton had you do?" Stiles nodded again, remaining silent. John didn't understand at the beginning, but he understood why Stiles had grown friends with the girl so quickly, then he sighed, "You be careful." John told him as he headed to the kitchen so he could start cleaning up the mess of the broken glass.

Stiles quickly headed upstairs to wash his face and get into his hoodie and shoes as well. He went downstairs and grabbed Eva's bag from the living room, handing it to her when she emerged from the guest bathroom. As soon as she saw him, her face twisted into that guilty expression again, "Stiles, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, or make a mess, I wish you'd let me clean it up." She whispered quickly, and Stiles quickly shushed her, "Hey, it's okay, alright?" Stiles told her as he held up her bag. "Come on, I'm walking you home." He said as he gestured towards the front door. On their way out, Eva lingered by the doorway to see Stiles father was already done cleaning the mess she'd made, "It was nice to meet you, Sheriff Stilinski. And I'm really, really sorry about all of this." She said again, and the man smiled at her again, "It was nice to meet you too, kid. Be careful now." He told them both as he slumped onto the couch. Eva turned to look up at Stiles, who was already holding out her jacket for her. "Thank you." She mumbled as she pushed her arms through the sleeves and picked up her bag.

They walked in silence – and it wasn't really an awkward silence as one would expect, but they both walked in a silence in which they enjoyed the peaceful night, and each other's company. Before Stiles broke it. "Are you nightmares always like that?" He asked, and Eva glanced sideways at him, before she pursed her lips. "They've…gotten worse." Eva muttered, "I'm afraid they would get even worse than this." Eva sighed and looked down as she walked.

"You know," Stiles started hesitantly, "I know someone who could…help you somehow. Help you understand what those dreams mean." Eva looked up at him, a bit hurt by the suggestion, "Like a shrink?" She asked, recalling that she'd clearly mentioned how much she disliked shrinks on one of their conversations.

"God, no, not a shrink. Just…a friend. He's a veterinarian." Stiles said quickly, and then he realized he might have done the exact opposite of getting her to talk to Deaton. Eva narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, before she shook her head once, "Why do you think he could help me?" She asked.

"Because he helped me." Stiles said quietly, and Eva tilted her head. Stiles swallowed thickly, "Remember when I saw the sketch of that tree you drew? Back in the hospital?" Stiles asked, and Eva nodded once, "Remember when I said the only reason I recognized it, is because it's in my nightmares too?"

"What?" Eva stopped dead in her tracks, blinking in confusion. Stiles sighed heavily, "What do you mean, what? I told you that before. Look, I know it might not make sense, but I think…I think it's connected." Stiles explained hesitantly, and Eva stared at him, before she shook her head and scoffed, "That's not possible, Stiles. We've known each other for two weeks, and I've been having the same dream for five weeks now."

"Me too!" Stiles exclaimed urgently, "Look, that tree, it's real. It exists. I've seen it…I…crashed my car there. That's why I've been dreaming about it. PTSD, I guess. But I don't get why you are dreaming of it." Eva still had a look of uneasiness on her face, but they'd started walking again, at least. "Look, Eva, I know it doesn't make sense, but I think I can help you. Maybe even it would help me too." He lied to try and convince her. They both stopped when they had reached the driveway of her house. Eva turned to him and sighed heavily, "I'll think about it, okay?" She offered and smiled a bit. Stiles sighed, but nodded, returning her smile.

"I guess…" Eva started, "I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow night?" She asked and tilted her head. Stiles sighed, relieved that his talk didn't freak her out, "Yeah, I'll see you." Stiles told her. They stared at each other for a long a minute, before eventually deciding an awkward hug was the best way to leave the night at. And as Eva closed the front door, she peered through the window at Stiles who'd already started on his way back to his own house, and she smiled a bit to herself, before the smile disappeared as his words haunted her.


	5. DJ, Ease My Mind

**A/N:**

**I'm so, so happy with the reviews I got for the past chapters, and I can't wait for more! It will help me improve my writing. Also, I need you guys to excuse any typos, we are humans after all and even if Beta'd a little bit of this and that is bound to be somewhere. Do enjoy the chapter, though, and don't forget to look up Teen Wolf's Illuminated playlist on 8tracks when it's time for the rave - get in that mood!**

* * *

Eva didn't sleep much that night either, so instead, she studied. It was morning before she even realized it. Eva grabbed her phone and texted her mother the traditional good morning plus her plans for the day text, then she texted Kira to make sure she was coming over today. Eva hurried to take a shower to wash away the fatigue from her tired frame. Today was the blacklight rave. They were supposed to get emails of the party's address any time now – though she wasn't sure Danny had access to her email.

Eva was making coffee when she heard the knock on the door, and frowned, as she peered through the curtains, blinking once when she saw a dark skinned man around his late thirties standing at the front door. Eva frowned, before eventually deciding to open the door when she saw the brief case the man carried and the lab coat over his arm. She opened the door and blinked once up at the man, smiling politely, "Can I help you?"

The man stood there, staring at her, for the longest moment – so long that she almost slammed the door shut and locked it again. Then he started in the calmest tone a person could ever have, "You're Eva, right?"

Eva nodded hesitantly, before the man pursed his lips in thought, debating what he wanted to say, "My name is Alan Deaton, I own the animal clinic your friend Scott works at."

"Oh." Eva muttered and sighed heavily as the conversation she'd had with Stiles the other night flooded back into her mind, unwillingly. The man noted the change on her expression and tilted his head, "I'm assuming you've heard of me?" He asked and lifted a brow.

"Yeah," She started hesitantly and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Stiles said something about you helping him with his dreams…nightmares..." Eva shook her head once and looked up at him, "I'm assuming he told you about the ones I've been having?" She asked and tilted her head, trying to mimic the calm demeanor he displayed despite the fact that she's been feeling awfully uneasy about all of it.

"Yes, yes he has." Deaton started and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just wanted to talk to you personally, not now of course." Deaton corrected immediately, "Scott is more than just an employee of mine, and I'm willing to offer help to anyone who is friends with him. You'll know how to reach me." Deaton nodded once, "Sorry to have bothered you."

Eva watched the man smiled at her and nodded again before he turned to leave, and she frowned, tilting her head. Well if that wasn't the most abnormal way to meet someone. She closed the door slowly and headed back to the kitchen, scratching the back of her neck as she headed to her most trusted companion lately, the coffee machine.

Eva spent the one hour she had doing nothing, lounging around until someone rang the doorbell. She hopped off the couch and hurried to open the door for Kira, grinning broadly when the girl met her with an excited grin as well. Eva quickly let her in and closed the door, gesturing for Kira to follow her upstairs to her bedroom. "What did you tell your dad?" She asked as she turned to her friend, who slumped down on Eva's bed. "Dad figured out the rave thing, but you know, my dad's really cool about this. Mom's the one who'll think it's a waste of time."

Eva laughed and smiled sheepishly, "I think both my parents would have my head on a stick if they knew I was going to this thing." Eva started, then her phone buzzed noisily on the nightstand. Eva picked it up and went through it to find the source of the notification, until she saw the email bubble that had the address to the loft downtown. "And we've got an address!" Eva grinned as she reached out to high five Kira, who did a small excited clap after she met Eva half way.

"Okay, so I've been to blacklight raves before." Kira started as propped up her backpack onto the bed, "So I have a couple of stuff we could use." Kira looked up at Eva, who was thinking as she stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. "What?" Kira asked, then reached out to nudge Eva's foot once, "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head once then slumped on the bed beside Kira, "Teach me your ways, oh wise one." Eva started and smiled broadly at Kira.

"What?" Kira started and stared at her friend, confused.

"What?" Eva blinked, "No….you never watched Star Wars?!" Eva placed her hands over her heart and pretended to pass out as she fell back on the bed. Kira rolled her eyes once and reached out to tickle Eva's side, who squealed and jumped off the bed, "Don't do that!" She laughed and shook her head furiously. Kira laughed as well, "Alright, squirmy. Let's get ready for a blacklight rave."

* * *

"I'm telling you. I screwed up and told her and she probably thinks we're freaks and we'll never figure out how it's related at all." Stiles complained as he drove the jeep towards Derek's loft. Scott frowned and glanced sideways at his friend, "But you said she said she'd see you today at the party?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but would you talk to me if I said something like that to you?" Stiles asked as he glanced sideways at him.

"I would." Scott answered and nodded once, trying to be supportive. Stiles shook his head furiously, "No, no you won't!" Stiles complained, "Not if I've know you for less than three weeks, you won't." Stiles sighed heavily and huffed as he leaned forward to keep his eyes on the road, squinting and shaking his head in attempt to shake off the sleepiness. Scott noticed what he'd just done and frowned, "Did you sleep at all last night?" Scott asked.

"I did, actually. But I woke up too early for no reason." Stiles complained and shook his head once as he sat back when they approached the loft. The amount of cars parked in the parking lot was beyond belief. Stiles glanced sideways at his friend as they both got out the jeep and headed towards the loft. "Where did Ethan say Derek would be?" Stiles asked as he glanced sideways at Scott, "Cause I'm as sure as hell he didn't agree to this willingly."

"Ethan said that he convinced Derek he was trying to do something nice for Danny, that's what he said to me too." Scott shrugged once, and Stiles lifted a brow, "You see what he's doing there, right?" Stiles asked as they both started up the stairs. Scott frowned and shook his head once – they could hear the music now, it was only muffled.

"He's trying to get on your good side so you'd make him and his brother part of your pack." Stiles stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah but I can't even control my new powers as an Alpha let alone lead anyone. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott shook his head dismissively as the boy reached the floor to Derek's loft. "You said tonight was about having fun, didn't you?" Scott asked, lifting his brow this time to prove a point. Stiles rolled his eyes once, "Fine then, let's party." Stiles grunted as he pulled the door open, and blinked once as he stared at the sea of teenagers glowing in the blacklight, dancing to the chilling dubstep music. Stiles glanced sideways at his friend, before they both grinned and dived in.

They walked among the sea of crowds, before Scott glimpsed someone in a distance, "Kira's over there." Scott called out to Stiles, who whipped his head around to scan over the tops of people's heads. "Is Eva with her?" Stiles asked, not really needing to raise his voice much since he knew Scott would hear him.

"No, she's not!" Scott called over the music and glanced sideways at Stiles, whose face had fallen. Scott reached over to clap his hand over Stiles' shoulder once, "You'll find her!" He called out, then gestured over his shoulder as he started to ask for Stiles' permission to leave, "Alright, alright, you can leave!" Stiles told his friend as he watched him run off to Kira, who'd already had some paint on her almost like everyone in this room.

Stiles moved around momentarily, his eyes scanning the crowds, before he saw someone standing by the _snack _table. When he focused, he realized it was Eva. Stiles quickly skipped over to her and tapped her shoulder. Eva turned around, and Stiles had to gaze at her in awe. She had had her face painted too, a gradient of colors over her eyes and glow in dark lashes – and those glowing, orange lips.

"Stiles!" She called out loudly and grinned at him, "I thought you weren't going to show!" Eva spoke loudly, and Stiles barely heard her so he leaned down some.

"Of course I was going to show!" Stiles grinned at her, "The night is young and I like being fashionably late!"

"Well," Eva started, "I'm glad you're here!" She said, and flashed him a broad smile.

"Me too! It's been a while since I've been to one of those!" Stiles lied as he glanced around hesitantly, and Eva laughed, "You've never been to blacklight rave before, have you?!" She asked, and he watched her start to sway to the music, so he did as well.

"Not, really no!" He answered shyly, feeling his face redden some.

"It's okay, me neither!" Eva called out and bumped her hip against his, "It sure looks promising though, here!" She grabbed a cup and handed it to him, before she emptied some of whatever was in the bowl into it, "It's good! And I think someone spiked it, so don't drink too much!"

Stiles looked down at the cup in his hand and then down at Eva, "Why aren't you drinking any?!"

"I'm trying not to drink before I turn eighteen!" She answered and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Eva Davis?!" He snickered and she laughed when he winked once, "I like what you did with your face!"

"Thanks!" Eva grinned broadly, "You should get yours painted too!" Eva jumped excitedly at the suggestion. Stiles shook his head once, "Nah, I'd really rather not!"

"Oh come on, please, please!" She begged and pouted, before Stiles finally caved, "Fine!" He gave up and set the cup aside when Eva grabbed his arm and led him through the crowds to the corner where a couple of paint buckets were set up, and a couple of people stood there to paint. Stiles looked down at petite brunette and decided; why not, right?

Scott found Kira standing by the staircase, swaying to the music as she held a cup in her hand, not really engaging the partying mode that seemed to take over. "Hey there!" He called out and smiled when he saw Kira's face light up. "How's the party?" He asked as he lowered his head so he can speak at proximity where she could hear him, though not too close though. Scott still preserved the personal space between them.

Kira shrugged once as she looked up at him, "It's fine!" Kira started, "I just…I guess I wasn't in the mood for a party. Eva dragged me here." Kira said with a fallen excitement. Scott tilted his head and smiled a bit at her, "It's okay. Stiles dragged me here as well."

Kira looked up at him and smiled briefly, "You should go and dance or something, or maybe get painted!" Kira muttered, as she ran her hand through her hair, grabbing the glowing strand of blue she attached through her hair. She too was wearing glow-in-dark lashed and a pink glowing lip color, but that was about it. Scott shook his head once he was done checking her over, "I'm not a party guy anyways!" Scott said quickly and then glanced around, "Do you go somewhere quiet away from all of this mess?" He asked, and Kira looked up at him before she chewed on the inside of her cheek, and then nodded once.

Scott looked up again, his eyes shifting to the entrance of the loft when he saw Allison and Isaac walking in, hand in hand. Scott took a deep breath when he met Allison's gaze, his hand half way outstretched to Kira to take hers. When Allison saw him, she smiled at him and nodded once. Scott sighed a bit and turned to Kira, whose face had fallen as she eyed Allison from where she stood. Scott smiled at her and quickly took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on." He said quietly, though he was sure she didn't hear him. He gestured with his head towards the door, and Kira smiled as her eyes flickered down to his hand then up to his face again.

Scott led Kira through the crowds, and met Allison and Isaac halfway. In defeat, he nodded at Isaac and smiled at Allison, before he moved past them and out of the loft. He glanced back at Kira as they both moved up the stairs, until they were finally as far away as they possibly could be from the music – on the roof. They climbed on one of the platform that had the electrical wiring and water storage compartments and sat on the edge, so that their legs dangled over the roof.

"So…." Scott started hesitantly, letting his voice trail off. "This is better."

"Much better." Kira smiled at him, and then her eyes drifted to her feet.

"How's Beacon Hills treating you?" He asked hurriedly and tilted his head.

"It's…It's been treating me well, I guess." Kira said and shrugged, "I mean, I'm getting there. But it's not such a bad town after you've stayed here a while. I used to live in Seattle so it's kind of a big change for me you know?" Kira turned to Scott and pursed her lips.

"So how come you moved here?" Scott asked curiously, leaning back to prop himself upon his hands. Kira shrugged once, "My mother wanted to move her. She said she was offered a job to do, or something like that."

"I'm glad that job came up then." Scott grinned at her, and Kira met his grin with a smile of her own, as the two seemed to indulge in conversation, forgetting about everything else.

* * *

Derek didn't remember what happened.

The last thing he remembered was getting out of the grocery store, with the bags in his arms, then…._then _three masked figured came out of nowhere. Derek didn't even get the chance to shift when one of them had grabbed his head, pressing its thumb behind Derek's ear as the holes in its mask glowed yellow. And it was like someone had sucked the warmth from his body and poured ice into his veins. Then it all went black with nothing but a scorching pain behind his ear.

The same pain was the one he came to because of. Derek frowned and glanced around, before he drew in a sharp breath. That twin had told him they were using his loft for a party, and that was the first place that came to his mind. Whatever those were, he was almost positive that's where they were headed next. Derek quickly got up and climbed into his Camaro, speeding towards the loft.

* * *

Eva was dancing with Stiles for a quiet a while, half of the time she was laughing at the way he danced. Stiles looked down at her when the song ended, and he grinned when he'd seen that he'd made her laugh again. "You're a really good dancer." Eva told him as another song started up, and Eva looked up as she recalled the familiar beats, falling into a rhythm of dancing too, this time she joined Stiles, jumping along with him and they both laughed as the music deafened and the dancing knocked out their breaths – but they didn't stop.

Not until the song stopped anyways.

The next song that came was a chillstep one, and Stiles almost offered to dance this one with Eva too when he saw her looking at something over his shoulder. "Who's that?" Eva asked, and Stiles frowned as he looked over his shoulder. "Who's who?" Stiles asked he looked down at her again.

"This guy is wearing some kind of creepy mask." Eva explained as she pointed over Stiles shoulder, almost starting to speak again, but her words got caught in her throat. "He was right there!" She frowned and looked up at Stiles.

"I'm sure it's no-" Stiles started as he placed his hand over Eva's shoulder, really wanting to distract her from this and dance this song out with her. However, he saw what she's been describing a feet away from them, and he felt the blood drain from his face. Whatever that was, it wasn't human. Stiles' eyes flickered around him in alarm, and when he looked back, the masked figure was gone.

"Okay, do you- uh…" Stiles started quickly, trying to find an excuse to get Eva out of here so he got find Scott. But before he could think of something, a loud crash and an abrupt stop of the music demanded everyone's attention. Stiles looked over to see Derek had crashed the DJ's table on the ground, and turned to the teenagers that were everywhere, "Party's over! Get out! Now!" Derek growled loudly, and Stiles felt Eva move behind his figure. "Don't tell me that's your friend who lives here?" Eva whispered as she looked up at Stiles with wide eyes.

"He's charming, isn't he?" Stiles muttered quietly before he turned to her, "Let's get you out of here, okay?" Stiles quickly placed his hand on her back to try and move with the crowds to get her out. There was only one reason for Derek to barge in like this, aside from the fact that he probably wanted to ruin the party anyways. Something had to be wrong. However, the lights flickered and went out, the loft went completely dark. Teenagers hollered as they hurried out of the loft, but Stiles quickly glanced around, "Eva!" He called out, not really able of seeing anything.

"I'm here!" He heard her answer as she hurriedly grabbed his arm, and Stiles dug into his pocket to get his phone out and turn on the flashlight. He saw Eva clinging to his arm then moved the flashlight around to finally find Derek looking up, then the sound of a growl shook the building – and a smirk almost curled onto his lips when he recognized somewhat a tone of authority, before his face fell when he realized what that meant. Derek he looked at Stiles, his eyes glowing blue as he shook his head and hurried out of the loft. Something was going on. Something was definitely going on.

"Eva." He turned to her and shone the flashlight down at her so he could see her, "Come with me, okay?" Stiles hurried up the staircase to the room he knew Cora used to stay at, "Stay here, okay? Don't open the door for anyone, you hear me?" Stiles said seriously as he held the tops of her arms.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Eva asked hurriedly, having lost color from her face as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know but something's going on. Stay here okay? Don't open the door." Stiles stepped back and held her gaze for a long moment, before he closed the door and hurried down the staircase and out of the loft, then glanced around again. He climbed up the stairs, taking the stairs at twos, before he soon found himself on the roof. Stiles' eyes widened and his mouth fell slack at the sight before him.

Scott, Isaac, and Derek were all in their werewolf attires, and there were three of the same masked figure he'd seen down stairs – only now they'd wielded katanas and both sides were engaged in a fight. Stiles saw Kira huddled behind a platform, and he hurried towards her, his heart sinking when he saw Lydia lying unconscious on the ground, Aiden holding her close, and Allison huddled by her side.

"What the hell happened?!" Stiles demanded, his eyes flickering between Kira who's face had lost any sort of expression.

"She went up here to give those two lovebirds something to drink and those things attacked them!" Aiden shot a caustic glare towards Kira, who shrank away from him and stood up, "Then he called for us."

Stiles reached down to take Lydia's hand, but it was as cold as ice. His eyes widened and he looked up at Aiden, before his eyes flickered to the sky that flashed when the lightning striked, and the thunder exploded the heavens. "You take her to my jeep and turn on the heater!" Stiles called out over the wind that blew out of nowhere and the thunder that covered the sounds of the fight that was going on away from them. Stiles turned to Allison and gestured his head towards Kira, before the girl nodded at once and turned to the oblivious girl, "Come on, come with me!"

"But what about Scott?!" Kira yelled as her eyes flickered over her shoulder at Scott, then she looked back at Stiles, frowning as the concern colored her face, showing the very first expression he'd seen on her since he got on that roof.

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt, now go!" Stiles yelled as he turned to Aiden and handed him his jeep's keys, "Go!" He yelled at the two couples before he turned back to the fight, watching from a distance what was going on, his eyes flickering across the roof, trying to find something to do.

Allison held Kira's arm in a steel grip as she ran across the roof towards the staircase's door. However, when Kira saw one of those figure slash its sword across Scott's abdomen, she proved to be stronger when she ripped her arm out of Allison's grip. "We have to do something!" Kira screamed at Allison, and the brunette stood there, her eyes flickering across the roof.

Kira shook her head once as she stepped away from Allison. "I'm not leaving! I can't!"

Allison didn't even have time to answer the girl, to try and convince her of how insane this was, when a bolt of lightly fell just where Kira stood. And it was like a bomb had just exploded. Allison flew backward, slamming against the wall by the staircase's door and falling to the ground as the light blinded her. Everyone one the roof cowered away from the light, but they all tried to peer through squints to see what had happened, and what they saw was undecipherable.

The bolt of lightning seemed to dissipate from Kira's body, reflect and refract into three different bolts, striking the three masked figures. No one paid mind to the figures that dissolved into smoke and disappeared into thin air. They were all focused on the bolt of lightning that had jumped off her body, _move _back towards it, getting absorbed into her palms. Scott was the first one to bring his arm down from over his face as he stared at Kira in shock, and her gaze lifted from her palms to Scott's face, mimicking his very same shocked gaze. No one else on the roof moved. No one even breathed.

Not until the wolves heard someone scream. And only Scott recognized whose voice it was.

Eva.

Kira somehow heard it to. "Eva." She whispered and Stiles heard her, and his heart sank in his chest, before Kira hurried down the staircase. Isaac, who was kneeling down by Allison to help her up, got up as well and the two of them hurried after Kira, followed by Scott, Stiles, and Derek.

Somehow, Stiles had managed to get past the first three and hurried into the loft, up the stairs, and towards the room that he'd left Eva in. However, Eva wasn't in the room, she was in the hallway, curled on the ground as she covered her face. "Eva, Eva, what is it?" Stiles asked hurriedly as he knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he tried to calm her down, but her body was shaking.

"The lights came back, and she was there. She was _there._" Eva whispered as she looked up at Stiles then gestured towards the room. Scott stepped past them and walked into the room, already smelling the tangy blood before he even walked into the loft. And when he did walk into the room, he saw the pale corpse lying on the ground, her eyes wide open, a pool of blood surrounding her. Scott stared at her in confusion, before he glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, who had walked in too to see what happened.

"Oh my god…" Stiles whispered, his face falling. Scott frowned as he turned to his friend. Stiles turned away from the corpse and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Remember the girl that was kidnapped from the camp? The one that was…one of the virgin sacrifices?" Stiles lowered his voice as he spoke that last verse.

"Yeah." Scott nodded and frowned.

Stiles breathed out heavily and glanced over his shoulder once at the body before he turned to Scott again. "That's the girl I talked to in the hospital that day. That's her girlfriend. Caitlin."


	6. A New Darkness

**A/N:**

**I'm so, so happy with all the follows this story is getting, and your reviews are really amazing and encouraging. I can't wait for more reviews and more opinions! I think things should start to get interesting now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Eva was leaning against the Sheriff's car's hood, a blanket draped over her figure – and she hugged it closer to her torso as she stared down at the concrete ground. Kira stood beside her, her arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder as she attempted to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder. Her eyes flickered between Eva's blank face to Scott and Stiles, who stood a few feet away from the two girls. Scott glanced nervously between Stiles & the Sheriff and Kira & Eva, his attention torn between the two.

"Is there any way Eva doesn't have to go down to the station to give her testament? Can't she just give it here?" Stiles argued with his father, and frowned as he flickered his gaze to the two girls again then back to his father. Someplace around, Derek was being questioned, since it was his loft they found the body in. Lydia had woken up after Aiden had managed to get her warm enough, and they along with Allison and Isaac left before the cops arrived.

"This is a homicide investigation, no one is allowed to go anywhere unless to the police station." Raphael McCall's voice announced his arrival. Stiles stared grimly at the man before he turned to Scott, lifting a brow. Scott looked at his dad with a not so pleasant expression on his face as well, "Look at her." Scott gestured back to Eva, "She's too shaken up about all of this and you're going to make her go through it all again. Just…let her go and we'll make sure she goes down to the station tomorrow okay?" Scott pleaded as he stared up at his father.

Raph flickered his gaze between Scott and the Sheriff, then started, "What do you think, Sheriff Stilinski?"

"I don't know. You have more authority, it's your call." The Sheriff shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Scott's father glared at him momentarily before he turned back to Scott, then look past him at the girl leaning against the Sheriff's car, then he sighed. "I'm going to have to arrest her if she doesn't show up tomorrow to give her testament." Raphael told the two boys seriously, and glanced back when one of the officers approached him.

Stiles sighed relieved then looked back at his father, "I'm gonna go check on her." Stiles turned to Scott, then he sighed as he jogged back towards the girls, slowing down as he approached them. "Hey." He started sadly as he peered down at Eva, not really capable of seeing her face because she kept her head down. However, when Eva heard him, she looked up at little and smiled a bit, "Hey." She whispered. Stiles and Kira exchanged careful glances, so much needing to be explained after what happened tonight.

"I talked to my dad and he said you don't have to go down to the station tonight. But you have to get your testament in by tomorrow. I can pick you up. Is that okay?" Stiles asked as he looked down at her, frowning some when he saw the expression on her face. Eva looked up at him and nodded once, "Sounds good…but um I'm staying the night at Kira's. Her dad is about to pick up so don't show up at my place so early okay?" Eva whispered and Stiles nodded once, before a heavy exhale left his lips when he saw Mr. Yukimura getting out of his car and heading towards the girls, "Are you two girls okay?" He asked, frowning, and Kira nodded quickly. Eva looked up at the man and nodded as well.

The man sighed and turned to Stiles before they both exchanged a brief nod, and Mr. Yukimura ushered the two girls towards his car. Stiles watched them leave and scratched the back of his head as he turned back to the scenery of police cars and an ambulance amidst all of them. The paramedics were carrying the body on a stretcher, hidden behind that bag. Stiles turned away almost immediately and made his way towards Scott – they on the other hand, would have to go the police station right now.

Kira made sure Eva was sound asleep on her bed before she sneaked out of the sleeping bag and headed to the bathroom. She reached for the scented, unlit candle that rested on the counter and sent in front of the mirror, before she took a deep breath and lit the candle with the matches she had hidden in her medicine cabinet. Kira looked up at the mirror and hesitantly pulled her phone out of her pocket, lifting it slowly as she switched to the camera mode.

Kira's thumb hovered over the small button on the screen before she tapped it once to take a picture, then she did it again, and again, until she'd snapped around three photos – shifting to stand sideways in a couple of them. Kira put out the candle and looked down at her phone, before she took a deep breath and looked down at the phone. Her eyes widened when she saw it…the wolf aura that surrounded her figure. Her heart sank deep in her chest before she looked back at Eva, who was still asleep, and Kira swallowed thickly. She focused and stared at the photos for a long time, swiping through them back and forth until her eyes finally made a figure out of the feiry aura around her.

It was a Fox.

Kira frowned as she looked up. She knew so little about foxes. But…she remembered the bedtime stories her mother used to tell her, out of that Japanese folk tales book. Kira quietly tiptoed across the room towards her bookshelf, and tugged out the small book. She sat on the seat by her desk and turned on the small reading light she had, and flipped through the pages till she found the tales about them. The Fox Spirits.

The Kitsunes.

Kira took a deep breath as she looked up and glanced back at Eva again. She frowned and looked down at the page before her. If someone had even suggested the idea that she might be a Kitsune, Kira would have laughed at them. But Kira was open-minded, maybe too open-minded. She admired all the possibility that supernatural creatures existed…but to actually see it all before her eyes? Kira quickly closed the book and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her eyes flickered to the curtains when the light peered through the curtains. Eva was supposed to be up in a few hours to head back to her house so she could get ready to go down to police station. Kira frowned again – did Eva know any of this?

Her mind drifted back to the roof, to what happened on the roof not too many hours ago. She saw Scott, Isaac, and that other guy change…they looked like…werewolves. Yes, Kira had had enough experience with movies and tv shows to know that they looked like werewolves. The young girl laughed to herself before she felt the laugh get caught in her throat. It was real. It was all real.

Then her mind drifted to those….figures. Their masks looked familiar, but Kira couldn't place her hand on it. She could hardly remember where she'd seen similar figures before. But she knew she saw them somewhere before.

Kira had fallen asleep by her desk when the alarm went off. Eva stirred and blinked once; surprised she'd slept at all that night. She peered from underneath the covers to see Kira asleep by her desk, and she frowned. Eva slowly crawled out of the bed and nudged her friend's shoulder gently, how quickly sat up, jumping out of her skin. "Sorry, sorry." Eva apologized quickly when Kira looked back at her and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I couldn't sleep, so I did some reading." Kira shrugged once as she leaned back against her desk chair. Eva's eyes flickered down to the book that was open and hidden underneath her friend's arms. "That's Japanese." Eva pointed out and tilted her head.

"Yeah." Kira shrugged a bit and smiled sheepishly before she sat up, "So I'm going to drive you over to your place, right?"

"Yeah." Eva nodded, her face falling a little. Kira got up and reached out to place her hands over Eva's shoulders, "You'll be fine, alright? Plus, Stiles will be there, right? You'll be fine." Kira smiled at her a little, trying to encourage her some. Eva frowned and tried to reciprocate the smile, but only managed to lift the corner of her lips into a weak one. "I don't know, Kira. I mean, I'm surprised I slept at all, but I don't think I'll be as fine as you think I'll be. I'm not as put together as I seem." Eva started hesitantly; she'd not talked to Kira about her aunt, that's why.

Kira sighed, "Yeah, that's my mom's tea probably. It always helps me relax when I'm nervous about something. I guess it helped you sleep."

Eva smiled at Kira briefly, "I don't know if she's awake now but if she isn't, remind me to tell her thank you the next time I see her." Eva said, then Kira nodded once at her and urged the girl to go get ready, before she quickly hid away the books she'd been going through the other night.

All the way back to her place, Eva's mind was preoccupied – she had an odd dream. Sure, it didn't….make her wake up in and refrain from sleeping for the rest of the night but was odd.

She did wake up on that stump again, but this time, it was like the structure she was lying on was surrounded by an invisible shield. Because she saw the dark figure standing there in all its gory mess and mutilated being, and it was just standing. It couldn't reach her. It was just standing there. And Eva had never felt more safe in her life when she watched it just remain there.

She'd bidden Kira goodbye and headed towards the house, glancing over her shoulder once when she'd thought she heard something, before she keyed the door open and walked in. Eva lingered by the doorway as she stared at the house, her heart sinking completely as she stepped back, not daring to walk in. Eva turned around quickly to run, but bumped into someone's chest and almost fell back had it not been for them reaching out to grab her. "It's Stiles, it's me!" Stiles announced quickly as he stared down at her, "What's wr-what the hell happened to your house?" Stiles stared agape at the door left open and directly through the sliding glass doors, that were broken, that led to the living room. Stiles quickly pushed Eva behind him as he peered through the front door and looked back at her, "Did you just get here?" He asked, and Eva nodded quickly. Stiles turned his eyes back to the house that seemed to either has gone through a hurricane or, the more reasonable explanation, has been broken into last night. Stiles closed the door and looked back at Eva, whose face had yet again lost color. He quickly reached for her hand, and god, he didn't know why he did that. "Look, let's just go the station and we'll tell my dad, okay? Hey, Eva." Stiles quickly demanded her attention, and her eyes snapped up to his face, "Breathe." He told her, and she blinked once before she let out a breath she's been holding.

"Come on." Stiles pushed at her gently towards his jeep, his eyes flickering backward at the house, before he turned his attention back to Eva – whose hand he was still holding as they hurried back to his jeep. He quickly let go of it, feeling the heat rising to his face as he opened the passenger side door open for her, and closed it when she got in then hurried to climb in as well.

After a long moment of silence and after Stiles had pulled away from Eva's house and started towards the police station, he started, "It's a good thing you stayed at Kira's last night." Stiles muttered as he glanced sideways at her. Eva turned to look at him, but showed no expression. Stiles frowned, "You should call your parents. When were they supposed to come back?" Stiles asked as he turned to face forward again. "Tomorrow." Eva answered and took a deep breath as she pulled her phone out from her pocket to call her parents. Stiles remained silent throughout the whole phone call as Eva explained to her parents everything that happened the last night and today.

Eventually they'd arrived, and Stiles managed to keep one arm hovering around Eva's back as they walked in. The Sheriff had seen them as they walked in, but so did Scott's father and he reached them first. "It's good you're here." He started, and stepped aside, gesturing to the Sheriff's office. Stiles scowled up at the man and turned to his father, before he looked up at Eva, who had looked up at him hesitantly. "Come on." He nodded towards her once and gestured for her to move forward, leading her to his dad's office. When Eva walked in, followed by Scott's father and a police officer who followed in to take Eva's testament, Stiles lingered by the door and turned to his father, "Someone broke into Eva's house." Stiles started quietly, and the Sheriff's eyes widened, "What? What happened?"

"We were supposed to meet at her place, and she opened the door and it was like Hurricane Katerina had taken the whole place and turned it inside out." Stiles explained as he rubbed his palm against his forehead. The Sheriff nodded solemnly before he looked up at his son, "Is there anything…not…normal related to this break in?" He asked, and Stiles heart sank, he hadn't thought of that, and he just brought his father into it. "I…I don't know." Stiles stammered and looked up at his dad.

The man sighed and nodded once, "I'll send a couple of squad cars to assess the damage while we call her parents. When are they supposed to get back again?" He asked, his tone laced with judgment for the girl's parents.

Stiles shrugged once, "Tomorrow. She said tomorrow. Though after this they should be here like…now." Stiles eyes widened in annoyance before he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly. The Sheriff glanced into the room, his eyes flickering between Eva and Agent McCall before he turned to his son again. "You know she should stay in the station until her parents pick her up." The Sheriff told his son and Stiles' heart sank. "I know." He nodded once, "I'm staying with her." Stiles decided. The Sheriff nodded once and smiled at his son, before he turned to open the door to the room and walked in, and Stiles almost followed him, but the Sheriff gave his son a pointed look before he gestured his head back to Scott's father, and Stiles huffed once as he went to sit down on one of the seats by the door. He rested his elbows against his knees and hid his face into his hands, before he occasionally ran his hands through his hair and sat back.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to answer it – it was Scott, "Hey buddy, what's up?" He started.

"I'm with Deaton, where are you? I thought you were going to come after you drove Eva over to the station."

"Yeah, change of plans." Stiles ran his free hand through his hair and went on, "Someone broke into her house so she has to stay in the station until her parents pick her up, so I'm…I'll keep her company." Stiles explained, "Did you figure anything out about those samurai warriors?" He asked and heard Scott's heavy sigh.

"No, no one can describe them well enough for either Deaton or Allison's dad to recognize them."

"Seriously? Isn't Allison this poetry wiz? Tell her to give it a try." Stiles complained.

"She did." Scott answered back in frustration, "We need to figure this out as soon as possible because we don't know about these creatures, they might return at any time and we don't even know what the hell they are."

That's when an idea crossed Stiles' man, "Eva can draw them."

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Eva's really good with art and she saw that thing when we were..er…in the party yesterday. I can ask her to draw it." Stiles said quickly and then Scott started, "When can she get it done?"

"I'll ask her as soon as she-" Stiles looked back when he saw the door to the room they were all cooped up in open, "Alright, I think I can ask her now. I'll send it to you as soon as it's done." Stiles quickly hung up and got to his feet, peering into the room after Agent McCall and the police officer left. When he walked in, he caught what his father was saying to Eva, "—so until your parents get here, you're going to have to stay in the station." The Sheriff told her, and Stiles' eyes flickered to Eva's as he caught the heavy sigh that left her lips, and she nodded once, "Thanks." She smiled at the Sheriff, and the man reciprocated her weak smile with a kind once, before he turned to leave the office, clapping his son's shoulder on his way out.

Stiles went to sit beside Eva on the couch, and he smiled at her briefly, "I'm sure your parents will be here anytime soon. And until they are, you're stuck with me." Stiles announced, "Come on." He pleaded with her as he nudged her shoulder once, "Smile, alright." Stiles grinned in triumph when he saw her roll her eyes and smile, before he glanced around, "Hey, remember…the dude with the mask that you saw yesterday?" He asked and turned to her. Eva nodded, confused, "Well, can you remember him well enough to sketch him?"

"Um…" Eva started hesitantly and shrugged a little, "Yeah, I guess. Why?" Eva asked as she turned to look at Stiles.

"Well, it's…Can you sketch him? Scott thinks he saw it too and we want to make sure. Cause…there's…been this drug dealer they were after for a while and Scott wants to make sure he saw him before we tell my dad." Stiles lied, and he was pretty sure Eva didn't buy any of it by look on her face. "Sure, I can sketch him." She shrugged a little, and Stiles quickly got up to scavenge through everything on his father's desk for a paper and a pen for Eva.

Eventually, he found a small notepad and an ink pen, and hurriedly sat down beside Eva. Eva reached for the pen and the notepad and stared at the blank, lined paper for a long minute, before she started drawing. Stiles watched her as she did, and he tilted his head. He found it very cute how the tip of her tongue stuck out the corner of her lips and how her eyes narrowed when she remembered a small detail, and how a wide, victorious smile stretched over her face when she managed to draw something right. He'd never seen someone so indulged into something.

Stiles didn't move at all as she drew on the yellow paper – he just sat her, watching her adept hands, watching her face…watching her.

"Done." Eva announced as she sat straight up and glanced sideways at Stiles, smiling as she handed the notepad to him, "It was dark so I couldn't remember all the details, but I think that pretty much is it." Eva started as Stiles took the notepad from her and glanced sideways at her with a wide grin over his face, "It's awesome."

Stiles quickly got up and set the notepad on the desk, before he took a few photos of it and quickly sent them to Scott.

Scott felt his phone buzz again in his pocket as he sped down the road towards Kira's house – he got her text that said that she had something important, but that she couldn't leave the house with no reason, so he had to go pick her up. Scott drifted to a brake as he stopped in front of Kira's house, and brought out his phone. He looked down at the picture Stiles had sent, and lifted both brows in surprise when he saw the drawing, before he forwarded it to Deaton and Allison, then he rang Kira's phone once.

The girl hurried towards Scott and stood in front of the motorbike as they both exchanged heavy stares.

"Show me." Kira started hesitantly, "Your…your werewolf face." She whispered, and Scott blinked once. He was surprised – but…for some reason, he'd reached for his helmet to put it over his head. He shifted, then hesitantly lifted the helmet over his head. Kira sucked in a gentle breath through her lips before she reached out to hesitantly press her palm against Scott's face. She ran her hand across the ragged, rough skin, before she brought it down and looked down, "I think…I think I know what happened last night." Kira whispered, "And I think I know what attacked us as well."

Scott was taken aback – he let himself shift back and blinked once, "We're going to meet up in my house." He explained, "What about Eva?" Kira asked, and Scott shook his head, "She doesn't know anything. She's staying in the station and Stiles will stay with her."

Kira nodded slowly and climbed onto the bike behind Scott, before she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him as he started towards his house, going as fast as he possibly could.

When the two walked in, Allison, Isaac, and her father were about to leave. "Where are you going?" Scott asked, alarmed, "I know someone who might tell us more about those figures." Allison's father answered, but Kira quickly started, "I don't think you need to go anywhere. I know what they are." Kira explained, and they all turned to her – surprised but expectant. "The sun didn't set yet so I can explain it to you quickly." Kira hurried as she walked in and hurried towards the dining room to set down her backpack and tug out the huge tome she was reading last night.

She opened a page that she'd marked and glanced sideways at Scott, "They're called the Oni." Kira started, "They're…demon warriors, summoned…by Kitsunes." Kira explained slowly, "They're after one thing...a person who is not themselves anymore."

"You mean like possessed?" Isaac asked, and Kira looked up at him before she nodded once, "That thing they do…what they did to Lydia last night…they were sort of checking her to make sure that she's herself, and they leave a mark behind her ear, this one," Kira flipped through the book to an inverted five, "It's called a jiko. It means self. It's what signifies that you've been checked by the Oni."

"Are you saying someone in this town is…possessed?" Allison asked, and blinked once as her eyes flickered between Scott and Kira, "Those things showed up for your two, and Lydia happened to be there." Allison quickly turned to Kira, "What happened if they find what they're looking for?"

"They'll…kill it…and whoever's hosting it." Kira whispered, her voice dropping to a weak whimper before she glanced sideways at Scott. "I won't let anything happen to you." Scott told her reassuringly before he glanced around, "My mom should be here soon." Scott announced, "You should leave." He told Allison and her father.

"We won't leave you here." Allison in resolution, and Isaac stepped up, "You're in danger, Scott. We won't leave."

"Does it say anything about a weapon to use against those things?" Allison's father asked as he turned to Kira, and Kira shook her head slowly, "I read this thing the whole night and translated it over and over…It's a myths book. I don't even know if it's real or not…but it didn't say anything about how to defeat it…it said," And Kira turned the page to start reading, "The Oni are a force of nature – like a tsunami, you cannot defeat it, but you must endure it and hope that you're not destroyed in its path." Kira put the book down and looked up. Scott saw the panic in her eyes and he glanced around, before he realize the house had gotten darker – and his heart sank too when he realized that the sun had set.

And the Oni had materialized from the shadows.

Scott pushed Kira behind him and crouched protectively in front of her as he shift, growling menacingly as his eyes glowed a terrifying crimson – before he lunged at one of them.

Allison and Isaac had taken on another one, and Allison's father took on the third one. Kira quickly stepped away from the ongoing fight, her heart jumping against her chest as she panicked and glanced around. There had to be something she could do. There had to be.

Soon enough they were joined by three other werewolves, the twin and the man who owned the loft that Kira could not recognize. Kira found herself cowered by the wall away from it all, and hating herself for it. She glanced sideways at the door when she saw someone standing there – a woman in a nurse's scrubs. "Mom, the ash!" She heard Scott yell and saw the woman run into the house, remaining close to the wall as she ran into the dining room to look through the drawers.

Scott pushed one of the Oni out of the house, and Derek followed – and finally, the twins double-teamed the last one and pushed it through the window, and Scott's mother threw a container against the front door, and Kira watched in wonder when the ash materialized into a line and the air glowed a light blue before it faded. Kira stared at it for a long moment, before she stepped closer towards the door and lifted up her hand to press it against the air around the front door, before some invisible force pushed her hand back.

"Kira, right?" Aiden asked as he moved to stand beside her, and she turned to him, nodding once. "So are you going to tell us what you are?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, stepping away from him.

"Leave her alone." Scott moved forward to stand between Kira and Aiden. Aiden eyes glowed as he yelled, "She's something that those creatures might be after, don't you think she should tell us!"

"I said, leave her _alone." _Scott growled at Aiden and flashed his red eyes at him, and Aiden blinked once as he stepped back, before he took a deep breath.

"She's a kitsune, idiots." Derek announced as she walked into the living room, "Use your eyes. The younger ones have an aura. She probably doesn't know how to conceal it." Derek muttered as he turned to Kira, "She probably doesn't know what kind she is." Derek tilted his head as he stared at Kira, who shrunk away from his gaze. Scott turned to look at her and she saw his eyes glow red, and saw him blink in surprise. "I see it." He nodded once and looked back at Derek, then turned to Kira again.

"You better hope she's not a nogitsune though." Derek commented as he turned to Kira again, and the younger girl gulped. Scott frowned, "What's a nogitsune?"

"They're dark kistunes." Kira whispered and swallowed thickly, "The evil kind." She looked down, and Scott frowned, "I know you're not evil. You can't be."

"But what if I am, Scott? What if I am what they're after?" Kira argued and her eyes flickered sideways to the door where the Oni stood, before she jumped back when they charged at it. Scott quickly moved in front of her and pushed back, "You're not." Scott whispered, before he glanced around. "We should let them in." Scott started, and he saw everyone exchange glances. Eventually, everyone turned to Scott and nodded once, "Derek, you said they got you last night, right?"

"I'll trigger the healing." He nodded once as he stepped back. Scott turned to his mom and nodded once, before she moved towards the door and looked up at the Oni before she quickly broke the line of mountain ash and stepped aside. The Oni walked in, one by one, and stepped towards the twins and Isaac to begin with. They all stood there, silent, watching. No one moved, it was almost as if no one breathed. The Oni's eyes glowed yellow, before the three werewolves dropped to the ground limply, the jiko tattooed behind their ears. Two of them stepped towards Scott and Kira, and Scott took Kira's hand to reassure her, before he took in a deep breath and turned towards the Oni.

The Oni took Scott's head in a steal grip and stared down at him, as did the one in front of Kira. Their eyes glowed yellow, and for a minute Scott remember the fireflies he'd seen not too long ago. His blood ran cold and the chill seeped through his body like someone had dunked him in that ice bath again.

Then the Oni let the two teenagers go, and they both dropped to the ground limply as well, with a jiko behind their ears to signify who they really were – themselves.


	7. Stupid Cupid Broke My Heart

**A/N:**

**Hola! Yes it is time for the Valentine's special, call it a mid-season finale if you will, you are going to love it! Give me more reviews and commentary, it's amazing. Also now, you guys can send me prompt requests for any two or three characters on my tumblr and I shall type them up so show me some love, I wanna see what you guys come up with :D **

**PS: Dear CupCakes24: I'm sorry if the shifts are too fast. I will try my best to put line breaks between scenes that are not related much to each other and ease into the next shift. I see it in my head like the shifts that happen on actual TW episodes, so maybe that will help?**

**I can't wait to see what you guys think! Here it goes~**

* * *

Stiles nudged Scott's jaw so the boy would tilt his head sideways again, and Stiles eyes the symbol burned behind his ear. "So that means you're not possessed." Stiles muttered as he straightened up to move beside Scott, both of them trying to look as natural as they possibly could. But the awkwardness was there – it was undeniable. Not towards each other, but towards the influx of red and pink that covered the school's hallways. It was one of Stiles' least favorite weeks of the year – Valentine week.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott muttered, answering the question Stiles had posed more than five times already, and that he had answered more than five times already. Scott never had the chance to spend Valentine's with Allison, and the thought really bummed him out. But he tried not to invest in that too much. He tried to focus more on the lack of control he seemed to have over his alpha powers still. He needed to do something about it. He needed to find an anchor.

Stiles, on the other hand, despised Valentine's and the memories it carried of Lydia aptly ignoring the cards and gifts he left by her locker room and house every Valentine week, and every single day of Valentine's week. And despite the fact that his attention had drifted from Lydia this year, he wasn't ready to attempt and ruin the friendship he'd managed to start off with Eva, that alone being an accomplishment since the only friend he's ever made was Scott, and everyone else that was friends with Scott's ex girlfriend, which was how Stiles and Allison became friends anyways.

"I hate Valentine's." Scott eventually sighed, and Stiles quickly glanced sideways at him with wide eyes, "_You _hate Valentine's? I thought you were going to ask Kira to be your Valentine or something." Stiles lifted a brow as his hands moved over the straps of his backpack. Scott shook his head slowly, "I'm not ready for that and I don't want to rush into anything. I mean, I know there's something between us, you know? But I don't want to rush." Scott shrugged once, and Stiles tried to nod in understanding, but he didn't really understand what it was like to…go slow. As a matter of fact, Stiles had had the count of one girlfriend since he turned thirteen – and the third one…well…that was his mom.

Stiles sighed at the memory and his shoulder slumped as his eyes drifted to the ground. Scott glanced sideways at him, "Did you leave the card by Lydia's locker today?" He asked curiously, and Stiles looked up at him and shook his head, "I'm not doing that this year. She's got Aiden." Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, and was surprised when admitting it to himself didn't ache him as much as he expected it to. Scott, taken aback, hurried to stop Stiles from walking, placing his hand over his friend's shoulder, "What did you just say?"

"What did I just say?" Stiles asked, confused.

"You're not leaving Lydia your usual routine of gifts this year?" Scott asked again, if he couldn't believe Stiles had said something like that in the first place. Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged Scott's hand off his shoulder, "Come on, man, let it go." Stiles whined some as he stepped past Scott towards his locker and stood in front of it.

"I'm proud of you." Scott said with a grin, "I mean the whole purpose of last summer was to get over Lydia and Allison, right?"

"And you're doing such a good job at it." Stiles snorted as he went through his locker.

"I'm serious. Why the sudden change of heart?" Scott asked as he leaned against the line of lockers. Stiles remained silent, chewing at the inside of his cheek indecisively. He'd never really hid anything from Scott, but he wasn't sure whether he should just admit it out loud or not.

"Is there someone else?" Scott guessed, and Stiles glared at him behind the locker's door before he sank his head inside the small compartment. "It is, isn't it?" Scott snickered, "Is it Eva? Are you finally admitting that you like her?"

"Dude, shut up." Stiles shushed him harshly as he pulled out his biology book out and stepped back to close the locker.

"You like her." Scott acknowledged with a broad grin over his face, "Are you going to ask her out?" Scott asked excitedly, jumping for once at the chance to help Stiles with a relationship rather than it being the other way around.

"I liked you better when you worried about your mega werewolf alpha status." Stiles grumbled, "Leave my love life alone."

"Aw, you have a love life." Scott teased as he nudged his friend's shoulder, and Stiles shoved him back as they walked, before he smiled to himself. "Look, I don't even know what I'm feeling for her but I know that I like hanging out with her, alright?" Stiles explained as he glanced sideways at Scott, "I just don't want to ruin it by telling her about a small possibility, you know? And how do you know she even likes me? She's smart, and funny, and artistic, and completely gorgeous, and she has…those golden flecks in her green eyes and a little bit of hazel and just…" Stiles sighed heavily and turned to Scott, "She doesn't like me."

"Dude, you have flecks of gold in your brown eyes too." Scott offered, and Stiles stared at him for a long minute.

"Don't ever stare at me again." Stiles warned his friend before he shook his head once and walked into the biology lab. His eyes flickered across the room, and finally settled on the empty seat beside Eva. She looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back. And there was something behind those smiles, something new that he didn't recognize. Something they ended up having before the weekend started.

"_I'm telling you, if one of us keeps falling asleep and the other one keeps watching over them till they wake up then we need a name for it." Eva started as she followed Stiles up at the porch steps towards his house. Stiles laughed and shook his head once, before he pursed his lips in though as he keyed the door. "How about….we just call it nap duty. And because I picked the name, I'm on nap duty today and you're going to sleep." Stiles grinned down at Eva as he opened the door._

"_But Nap Duty is so mainstream." Eva complained as she followed Stiles into the house, and waited for him to close the door before she followed him upstairs to his room, "How about….Sleep Watcher?" She suggested, and Stiles scoffed once, "Like that's not mainstream." He shook his head once, "Fine, I'm too tired to come up with something creative anyways. Nap Duty it is." Eva acquiesced eventually and glanced up at Stiles as they walked into his room. They both simultaneously tossed their backpacks on either side of the door frame._

_Eva turned to look up at Stiles and tilted her head, "So did you dream of anything new lately?" She asked as she tucked one leg underneath her as she sat on the edge of Stiles' bed, setting her sketchbook beside her. Stiles shrugged once, "It's always the same, with the classroom and that stump…" Stiles mumbled and looked up at Eva, frowning, "What about you?"_

"_Well, remember how I told you that three silhouettes walked towards me and a cloaked figure was like pulling me back?" Eva started as she looked up at him, nervously her fingers toyed with the covers on his bed – the bed that was surprisingly made, but Stiles picked up the habit after Eva's visits moved from the living room to his bedroom, but that too was only rarely. She saw his room in its natural state almost 75% out of all times she's been in it so far._

"_Well there's nothing new." Eva grinned at him cutely and Stiles rolled his eyes once, "That's not funny. You know that if they change that probably would mean something." _

"_I know, I know, and I promised to talk to Scott's boss if anything changed." Eva shrugged once, "Maybe I've seen the tree before, Stiles. I mean, I know I used to go camping a lot with my family when I was young. Maybe it's just a distant memory I don't remember consciously."_

"_You've done your reading, haven't you?" Stiles lifted a brow as he spun on his desk chair. Eva laughed as she watched him before she nodded briefly, "I needed to give myself a reason to believe it was nothing too serious."_

"_How come?" Stiles asked as he jammed his leg between the chair's supporters to stop spinning and turned to Eva._

"_Well…" Eva looked down now, her voice falling down a notch, "Sometimes…Sometimes I don't even know if I'm dreaming or not. I mean once I really did think I was in the forest in the middle of the night, and I've…never been scared so much." Eva shook her head slowly, and Stiles frowned. He moved to sit in front of her on the edge of the bed and tilted his head downward some, "Hey, why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he tried to glimpse the look on her face. Eva's only reply was a small shrug._

"_Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming?" Stiles asked, and Eva looked up at him, nodding a little, "You can't read in dreams." She answered and tilted her head._

"_And you have more than ten fingers." Stiles added, and Eva took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "If it helps at all…before we started Nap Duty," And at that Eva chuckled a little, "I had the worst meltdowns because I couldn't tell I was dreaming or not." Eva blinked and frowned, "But I guess that was only the sleep deprivation." Stiles reassured her as he hesitantly reached forward before eventually he rubbed her upper arm._

"_Thanks, Stiles." Eva whispered genuinely and her lips stretched into a soft, sincere smile. Stiles didn't know what hit him when he saw that smile, but he realized that he loved that smile, and that he always wanted to see her smile that smile._

Stiles slid into the empty seat beside Eva and glanced sideways at her, "Hey you." He greeted her with a small nudge and she pursed her lips to keep from grinning broadly before she glanced sideways at him. They both remained silent throughout the whole class, and Stiles was surprised at that, but decided that she wanted to focus since midterms were around the corner, so he did too, switching onto his nerdy mode as he noted down everything Mrs. Martin said.

As soon as the bell rang, the two, along with the rest of the class, had left the room – almost ignoring the assignment Mrs. Martin was giving them. "How are you?" Stiles asked hurriedly and smiled down at her, and Eva exhaled loudly before she shrugged, "I'm…great. I mean I didn't sleep so badly, not like as bad as it usually is." Eva started as she looked up at him, and Stiles shrugged too, "It was…well it wasn't as good but it wasn't bad either." He muttered, and Eva frowned a little, "So, its Valentine's week." Stiles quickly switched the subject to first thing that came to his mind, and he cursed the damn hearts and note cards stuck to the lockers they passed by.

"Yeah, Valentine's is not my holiday, I guess." Eva shrugged once and Stiles frowned, "How come?" He asked, and Eva gave a short 'eh' before started again, "I've just not been lucky enough to date someone who appreciated the better aspects of…a relationship?" Eva lifted a brow then shook her head once, "That or I sucked at relationships altogether. Which…would make sense since I really didn't have anyone who actually stuck around…." Eva muttered to herself as she narrowed her eyes and stared off into space momentarily as they reached her locker, "What about you?"

"Um…Well…I used to leave this girl I had a major crush on gifts like every year but she doesn't even know I exist anyways, so." Stiles shrugged once, "I just gave up."

Eva stared up at him for a minute, "Wow. Every year?"

"Yeah, when you have a crush on someone from third grade you kind of strive to get their attention, especially if they're someone like Lydia." Stiles blurted out, but the look of disappointment that crossed Eva's face made him quickly backpaddle, "But like I said, I gave up on that. I'm over that. I'm completely crush-less. No interest in anyone, whatsoever."

"Oh." Eva mumbled and frowned as she looked down, and Stiles nearly slammed his head against the lockers. "I'm going to be late." She said quickly as she turned to Stiles, who frowned, "But the bell didn't even ri- Oh..." Stiles couldn't help but frown when he realized she _wanted _to leave, and he nodded slowly. Eva blinked once when she saw the look on his face, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, before she stepped forward to lean up on the tips of her toes. Eva pressed her lips to Stiles' cheek before she stepped back and smiled a bit at him, "See you during lunch." Eva smiled at him before she turned to leave.

There it was, that smile again.

* * *

"He said he wasn't interested in anyone. I can't ask him anything now." Eva muttered as she walked beside Kira, and the girl sighed, "If I were you, Eva, I'd just tell him."

"And what if I lose a friend over this stupid thing?" Eva asked and lifted a brow, "I mean you didn't see his face when I told him I wanted to leave for class wen the bell hadn't even rung yet." Eva explained, "And the only reason I wanted to leave was because he told me he had a crush on freaking Lydia Martin since third grade. I mean have you seen Lydia Martin? I don't even stand a chance if that's the kind of girls he likes." Eva sighed heavily when they reached the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Eva asked Kira, her expression turning into one of concern, "Nothing…just…just some family matters." Kira sighed heavily before she glanced sideways at Eva and shook her head once. "Is it about that fight you had with your mother the other day?" Eva asked, and Kira turned to Eva. She knew it was better if Eva didn't know about any of this – that it was better if she stayed in the dark about all of this. But then again Kira worried whether Eva not knowing put her in more danger, but everyone decided the less people who knew the better.

And Kira had her own problems, fighting out with her mother the lies and the secrets. Why hadn't she told her what she was, why had she hid it all behind all the books and fairytales. She explained to her that by triggering her fox fire Kira had complete access to her powers now – super agility, super strength, hyper senses…all that crap she saw in movies but didn't expect really existed. She even realized she had in born martial arts skills, apparently because the fox spirits are old spirits that are naturally born with gifts that allows them to carry out their life's purpose: trickery and deception.

"Kira…?" Eva waved her hand in front of Kira's face, and Kira blinked as she turned to her, before she glanced sideways to see Scott standing there. "I wanted to talk to you." Scott started hesitantly, and lifted both brows. Kira nodded quickly before she followed after him, leaving Eva standing alone with Stiles, "I don't know what's wrong with her." Eva sighed heavily as she turned to Stiles, and smiled a bit, "How was your day?"

"It was boring. You know, I wanted to ask you something." Stiles asked hurriedly as they both stood in lunch line. "Since you don't have any Valentine's plans-"

"Hey, neither do you." Eva complained as she feigned a hurt expression and pouted at him. Stiles went on anyways, his voice shaking as did his hands, only they did out of nervousness, "Since we have no plans for Valentine's, what do you say we both like meet up at someone's place and just eat our favorite food and watch a movie or something? As two friends who have no Valentine dates and have nothing better to do." Stiles explained hurriedly and waited, and Eva looked up at him and her lips, "My mother is working late this weekend and my dad is out of town for a whole month, it could be at my place this time." Eva offered with a small smile, and Stiles felt the grin stretch over his lips, "Really? I mean, I mean great! Awesome! This weekend then!"

* * *

Stiles' room never looked worse.

He beat himself over and over for not doing his laundry regularly since it took him half an hour to find a clean shirt to wear, which didn't give him much room to prepare or even think of what his favorite food was, so he decided to get his favorite breakfast – Lucky Charms.

In the meantime, Eva was already dressed – not dressed per se. She was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts, but it did take her a while to match both. She busied herself in the kitchen, staying true to her suggestion for each of them to get their favorite food, and she started boiling the macaroni for the mac and cheese. She looked up when she heard the door bell, just as she was about to start making the cheese sauce. She set the ingredients aside and hurried to the door, smiling broadly when she opened the door for Stiles, "Hey there, come in!" Eva ushered him in quickly and closed the door.

Stiles didn't even pay attention as she gave him a brief tour of the house, and he didn't realize he was staring until Eva's figure started growing further – that's when it hit him that she was moving away. Stiles hurried after her, his face reddening as he felt the heat rise up to it.

"So what are you making me, Mister?" Eva asked as she resumed her spot by the stove to make the cheese sauce.

"I'm making you a Super Stilinski Lucky Charm bowl." Stiles grinned sideways at her when she glanced back at him and giggled. "Where are your serving bowls?" Stiles asked, and Eva turned back to stare at the cupboards momentarily before she answered, "Um, furthest cupboard to the left, top shelf. But those are too big, are you su—Oh…" Eva lifted a brow when the realization hit her and she shook her head once as she turned her attention back to her mac and cheese, meanwhile Stiles busied himself with making the cereal bowls without creating a great mess.

"You can put everything on the coffee table." Eva told Stiles as she stirred the mac and cheese together, and Stiles nodded once as he picked up one bowl and headed back slowly to the living room. He succeeded in delivering the two bowls, one at a time, to the kitchen. Eva was pouring the mac and cheese in plates when Stiles started towards the stove and tilted his head as he stared down at this pot on its own. "Eva, what's that? It smells like it's burning." Stiles picked up the pot cover and looked down. Just when he realized what was in the pot, the kernels jumped and popped out of pot, causing Stiles to jump back and flail as the rest of them jumped out of it.

Eva was standing in the back, laughing her loudest, before she breathlessly reach for the pot's cover and placed it over the pot again, still trying to stifle her laughter as she turned back to Stiles who'd taken a defensive pose, "That's popcorn."

"I figured." Stiles exhaled and placed his hand over his heart, which he was sure had stopped momentarily. Eva was still laughing, and Stiles eventually managed to grin at her, "Nice laugh." He pointed out as he picked up the mac and cheese, and now and popcorn, plates. Eva blushed, her eyes drifting to the ground, "Yeah, it's a bit conspicuous." Eva muttered shyly, and Stiles quickly shook his head. "I like it."

Eva gave him that smile of hers again before she turned to the popcorn, "I'll be out with the popcorn and the sodas, yeah?" She told him as she glanced over her shoulder, "The movies are in the shelf underneath the TV, pick one."

Stiles set the mac and cheese plates on the coffee table before he moved to go through the movies. "You have Star Wars?!" He called out in surprise, not really expecting that to be in this house. "Of course I do!" Eva answered, and Stiles grinned to himself, before he went through the movies.

Stiles went for the obvious choice, the Notebook. "What did you pick?" Eva asked as she set popcorn bowl and the sodas on the coffee table, her eyes flickering to the TV.

"The Notebook. I mean if we watch horror movies on Halloween, then we should watch romantic stuff on Valentine's." Stiles shrugged, and Eva tilted her head, "So…you watch romantic movies on your own during Valentine's…" She acknowledged, and Stiles' lips fell slack – there was no taking that back. He got up and the scratched the back of his head, "Well…"

"It's okay." Eva started as she slumped back into the couch, "I do that and order meals for two and eat it all. Valentine's is a very god excuse to eat a lot." Eva grinned at Stiles as she reached for her mac and cheese, while he reached for the cereal. Eva lifted a brow, "You can't start with the sweet part of the meal."

"Yes I can, whatcha gonna do about it?" Stiles demanded and wriggled his brows at her, and Eva laughed as she shook her head, before she played the movie and sat back. Stiles almost jumped, his bowl spilling some milk when Eva fanned her mouth, "Hot!" She whispered, and Stiles stifled his own laugh, "Are you okay?" Eva turned to Stiles and narrowed her eyes before she poked her tongue out at him, "What…" He complained, before the both settled into the couch and watched silently. Stiles was soon done with his cereal _and _mac and cheese, and while Eva was still eating her mac and cheese slowly.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, she had leaned her head against his shoulder, and Stiles' divided attention had turned completely to her. Stiles was just content watching her watch the movie like, smiling when she did, and tilted his head in awe when he saw how touched she was by a movie. It wasn't like other girls. It was like she was truly living it.

"She's so lucky." Eva started as she sat up when the movie ended, "I don't think there are people left in the world to love someone like this." Eva turned to Stiles and tilted her head, "What do you think?"

"Me?" Stiles asked, surprised, before he started to shrug, "I um…" His eyes drifted to the small spot of cheese on the corner of her lips, "You've got cheese…" He started as he almost reached out to wipe it away with his thumb, but he didn't. His hand stopped midway before he tucked a loose strand of her hair back. Eva sucked in a long breath through her teeth, feeling the goosebumps rise along her skin when her eyes caught Stiles' gaze.

"Hold still, alright? I'm going to…" Stiles mumbled as he sat up and edged closer. He leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Eva's as his lips hovered over hers, "Just hold still." He finally said again before he finally pressed his lips to hers. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears – he didn't believe he was doing this. He was kissing her. He was kissing Eva. His hand moved to hold her face gently as he weaved his head sideways.

When they pulled away, only having their forehead pressed together, their noses slightly grazing each other, Stiles whispered, "I think I got it." And Eva laughed as a broad smile stretched over her lips, and this time she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips back to his as her arms moved around his neck. Stiles didn't hesitate. His free hand moved to her side, moving downward slowly to linger at the hem of her sweatshirt, before his fingers traced the skin there, and he felt Eva shiver a little he did.

Stiles pushed Eva back onto the couch, moving to hover above her as they both strived not to break the kiss. It remained gentle and sweet with that taste of new and excited. They were both invested into it, so invested they didn't even notice someone had walked into the room, not until that someone cleared their throat anyways.

Eva was quick to react – pushed Stiles off her and stumbled as she struggled to get to her feet, Stiles quickly reached out to help her up when she almost fell, before he quickly stood up as well behind her. Eva looked up at the woman who stood by the sliding doors, "Mom," Eva started in disbelief, "I thought you said you were working late."

"And I thought you said this wasn't a date." Her mother commented as her hazel eyes flickered to Stiles' face, who blinked once. He didn't know what it was about Eva's mother that struck fear in him. She just looked so familiar, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It wasn't…I mean it isn't..but we kind of just.." Eva stumbled over her words, before her mother side heavily, "Up to your room, both of you." Eva's mom started, "But the door remains open." She warned when Eva jumped excitedly and grabbed Stiles' hand, who hurried to introduce himself before the girl managed to tug him upstairs, "It's Stiles! It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis, thank you!" He called out as he followed Eva upstairs.

Stiles' eyes moved around the room when he walked in – its walls were blue and black, the furniture following the same color scheme. It was…messy in an organized way. And he could have sworn he glimpsed a guitar somewhere. "So this is my room," Eva started, almost starting to go on.

"You can tell me about it later." Stiles whispered hurriedly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers again. Eva laughed as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck, and Stiles stepped forward some, before they both tumbled backwards and fell back on her bed. Eva laughed and squirmed a little underneath him as Stiles propped himself up on his elbows to gaze down at her, her hair fanned around her so perfectly as she gazed up at him. His hand brushed back her hair before he pecked her lips once, "You're beautiful." Stiles mumbled, and Eva bit onto her lower lips as she blushed, "You're not so bad yourself." She whispered, and Stiles chuckled as he leaned down to press his lips to hers again, before he tugged a little at her lower lip and moved his lips along her jawline and neck.

His phone buzzed in his pocket annoyingly and Stiles quickly tugged it out and turned around to set it on the nightstand. He could have sworn he saw something on her dresser, but he ignored it as he returned his full attention to her neck and to his attempt at leaving Eva a hickey. However, as he pulled back to move his attention Eva's lips again, the wheels started to turn in his mind again, and he stopped midway. "Stiles?" Eva asked, tilting her head as she stared up at him. "What is it?"

But Stiles didn't answer her. He got up immediately, stepping towards her dresser slowly before his finger curled around the picture frame that was resting there. Stiles stared at the photo in disbelief, his heart beating faster than he ever heard it before. There was Eva, looking like she was five when that photo was taken. On one side stood her mother and on the other a woman that looked awfully similar to her mother. A woman that Stiles hated – truly hated.

"Eva…" Stiles started slowly, trying to keep himself tempered, "Why is that woman in a photo with you and your mother?"

Eva had gotten up and stepped behind Stiles, and frowned when she heard his question. "Stiles, that's my Aunt Julia."

Of course it was. Stiles almost slammed his head against the wall for not putting it all together any sooner. All those nightmares that haunted Eva, her aunt being named Julia. Of course her aunt was Julia Baccari. Of course she was.

"Your aunt almost killed my father." Stiles whispered. It was as if he'd lost control over his senses. He didn't even know what he was saying, he almost forgot what he saying it to. He didn't even acknowledged the bitterness and the hatred in his tone, all of it directed towards the wrong person.

"Stiles, what the hell are you saying?!" Eva exclaimed, getting defensive as she stepped away from him, ignore the shattering ache that sprouted in her chest and took over her entire being, "My aunt has been dead for ten years."

"She wasn't! She wasn't dead!" Stiles turned to Eva, yelling, "She killed people! She came back here and she killed people and she almost killed my father! She almost killed Scott's mother and Allison's father! Trust me, I'm pretty damn sure I'd remember her anywhere!"

Eva's lower lip was trembling as she stepped away from Stiles, her eyes welling up. That's when it hit Stiles, that's when he realized what he'd just said. "Eva…" He started slowly as he stepped towards her, and she shook her head roughly, "Stay away from me." She whispered, her voice carrying so much hurt that it felt like someone had hit Stiles with hammer and broke his chest.

"Eva, look, I can explain…" Stiles started hesitantly, refraining from stepping towards her, "Those nightmares you've been having…it must be because of what she did. Just like I am, just like Scott and Allison…we can figure it out just let me explain, please…."

"She's dead!" She exclaimed, her voice laced with disbelief and hurt, before she just started, "Just leave." Eva choked out as she struggled to hold back the sob, and Stiles stared at her in defeat. Certainly nothing he could say now could fix anything. Stiles set the photo down on the dresser and glanced around before he turned to Eva again, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he left her room. When he did, he saw Eva's mother by the stairs, and her narrowed his eyes at her, "If you know, you have to tell her." Stiles told the woman, a hint of desperation in his voice, before he hurried downstairs and left the house with biggest lump of rocks that weighed him down.

Eva stood in her room, feeling lonelier than ever, her chest heavy. She took a deep breath through her nose and wiped away her tears, before she glanced sideways at the picture frame that rested on her dresser and she shook her head once. Eva picked up the frame and stared down at the laughing faces of her aunt and her six year old self, smiling sadly, before she looked up when she heard her mother at the door, "Eva." She'd started, and Eva could tell she'd be in for a lecture. She started making up a speech in her own defense in her mind - but the only sentence that came to her mind was 'it won't happen again', and Eva knew there was almost some truth it, and she didn't know what hurt more.

Eva followed her mom down to her office, and frowned as she kept her eyes on the ash wood floor. "You need to sit down sweetheart, because I'm about to tell you something very important about you, and your aunt." Eva looked up and frowned, because that's not how she expected the conversation to begin, but she found herself easing herself into one of the seats in front of her mother's desk slowly. "Mom?" She started, clearing her throat once when she'd heard how hoarse she sounded.

"Do you know what your name means?" Her mother asked, and Eva shook her head once, "It means the messenger of good news. Your birth was a miracle, I wasn't supposed to have children." Eva nodded once, because she knew that, her mother reminded her of that each and every day. "You know that when you were born I had to sacrifice something very important, right?" Her mother said, and Eva nodded again, "Yeah, something about the family business. And Aunt Julia took it over, right?" Eva finished for her mom, and the woman nodded.

"Well it's time to know what that business was." Her mother said, and Eva's eyes widened when her mother produced a tome from one of her desk drawers. "What the hell is that?" Eva asked, confused, as her wide eyes traveled up to her mother's face, "It's called a grimoire."

"A.." Eva's mouth hung open in shock, before she looked down at the antiquated book, "Excuse me?" She asked again, because she must have heard it wrong.

"A grimoire, Eva." Her mother said sternly and suddenly the easy air of the room became tense, a lot more serious. Eva took a deep breath and blinked once, "You know…a grimoire means a spell book." Eva whispered slowly, and her mother nodded once, before Eva let out a disbelieving laugh, "Uh, okay..so the family business is collecting ancient artifacts?" Eva said slowly, the confusion overwhelming her, along with the tiredness from the lack of sleep - her head already hurt.

"Your head is not hurting." Her mother said, and Eva's eyes widened, "How..how did you.." She stuttered, and her mother smiled softly as she moved around the desk to kneel down in front of her, "Your head is not hurting." Her mother said as she touched Eva's hand, and suddenly Eva could with all the clarity there was, think straighter than when she is on a caffeine high. Eva didn't know what possessed her to react like that, but she ripped her hand out of her mother's grip. "You have a gift, Eva. You have a power that people would kill for. You're a druid." Her mother started and reached forward to touch Eva's face, "I never wanted you to find out because it's too much of a responsibility." Her mother continued, and Eva stared at her - despite the clarity that opened up her mind, it was still hard to process, and the only word she managed to voice was, "What?"

Her mother sighed, "Druids are-" Eva immediately cut her off, "I know what a druid is, mom! I read! You know what I read? Fiction. Mythology." Eva said defiantly, and it struck her that this maybe just another terrible dream. Her mother sighed once and pursed her lips, "It's not fiction - it's not just a story. It's the truth, but humans fashioned them into fiction to convince themselves the world is safe."

"The humans!" Eva stood up immediately and stepped away from her mother, "Mom, what the hell are you saying?" She asked, feeling her heart beating faster, hammering against her chest. Her mother stood up as well, "Control yourself." Her mother said, "Calm down." But Eva stared at her incredulously. Amidst of this topic, her mother was trying to teach her speech mannerisms.

"I won't calm down, Mom, do you even hear yourself?" Eva asked.

"What that boy said, about your aunt, is true." Her mother quickly shifted the topic, and Eva felt her breath get caught in her throat. "What?" Eva muttered and shook her head slowly.

Her mother took a deep breath, "Druids are protectors of natural, they draw from its power to keep it safe. Druids also have another job, being emissaries, or advisers to wolf packs. I was supposed to become an emissary, but I didn't, because I had you - so your aunt stepped up. By the time you turned nine, a revolt between the werewolves happened, and they attempted to kill your aunt. But she didn't die. She summoned on powers no druid is allowed to summon to keep herself alive. She went past her limits, and we had to protect you from her, from that world, so we took you away." Her mother was talking so easily as if it were just a story from the newspaper, meanwhile Eva was so sure she was on the brinks of losing her sanity.

"Your aunt tried to kill twelve people, succeeded in killing nine of them, before she died. I don't know how she died, but I felt it." Her mother finished and looked down, "And it was safe to come back to Beacon Hills. Eva, I was going to tell you, but I didn't know if this world would be a world you'd fit into." Her mother finished gently, and stepped towards Eva - but for the second time today Eva felt the need to step away from someone she cared about. She bit onto her lower lip harshly and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, because she felt the world around her shaking, just like everything she was ever told. Eva closed her eyes and grit her teeth, but she had nothing to hold onto - and just as she decided to open her eyes and start speaking, the lamp on the desk burst into flames.

Eva jumped back, horrified, before she watched her mother lift her hand and with a swift flick of her wrist, the fire was out. Eva stared at her, no words existing to describe how she exactly felt at the moment before she moved slowly towards the door, and then she was running. Out of the room, out of the house, out of the block. She just ran.

And she eventually grew tired, and had to sit down on the closest bench. Too overwhelmed to even cry, Eva stared down at her hands. Because despite the fight that denial and logic put up in her head, she knew, deep down in her heart, that it was all true. She knew she set the lamp on fire. She just knew.

And just like that, she felt everything that made her world shatter.


	8. World Behind My Walls

**A/N:**

**I'm so, so ecstatic with the reviews and feedback I've gotten from you guys! You can't imagine how happy it has made me to see what you guys thought of the past chapter! I'm so excited to share the rest of the story with you - make sure to send me your asks and suggestions or even leave them in reviews! I know the chapter is somewhat short, but it will lead up to greater events.**

**-TheLastNephalem: That is a very smart question that will be answered in later chapters ;D**

**Don't forget to leave me reviews about what you think of the story! I'l be waiting to see what you guys think! **

* * *

Eva knew she had to get home before midnight, so she did. As she walked in, she saw her mother sitting in the living room, waiting for her.

"Eva, thank god you're okay." Her mother stood up and started towards her, but shook her head once. "Please don't." Eva started with a heavy tone of sadness in her voice. "I just want one thing." Eva started as she looked up at her mother hesitantly, "I want to see that book. That…grimoire." Eva whispered hesitantly, wringing her hands together nervously. Her mother pursed her lips, "You will not understand much. It's written in Gaelic."

"Then I'll translate it." Eva answered her mother, defiant now. Her mother sighed heavily before she headed to her office and came up with the antiquated book in her hands, "Be careful with it. It's our family's." Eva's mom whispered, "You should know you're from the oldest living line of druids. You should be proud of who you are."

Eva took the book carefully and turned away from her mother, moving up to her room slowly. Eva set the book down carefully on the bed, as if it were made of glass. She stared down at it for a long moment, chewing at the inside of her cheek nervously before she finally managed to bring herself to relax some and sit at the edge of the bed. Eva moved her hand over the outer cover of the book, tilting her head a little when she felt the slight tingle between her hand the book, like some static electricity. Eva blinked and took a deep breath – her mind must be making it up.

Eva slowly opened the book and stared down at the first withered page, and she frowned a little when she stared at the scribbled English letters. They made no sense to her. Eva quickly stood up and grabbed her laptop from the desk, then sat down and opened it to browse for her translator. It was hard at first, to find some to translate Gaelic from, but she managed, and she wrote that first phrase she'd seen, it read, "Belief in imagination's power is the key to power" She whispered and frowned – what did that even mean?

Eva flipped through the pages, her eyes lingering over the sketches before she found something familiar…a tree. Eva stared at the drawing for a long time and she stared at the scribble underneath the drawing, "Nemeton." She tilted her head before she set the laptop and started typing in almost every word in that page to be translated.

"The nemeton is a druid's connection to the nature. A druid draws and channels their power from the elements of nature, but a nemeton strengthens the druid's power. A nemeton is an aspect of nature that receives a druid's protection and gives back stability. The nemeton is live with power, but when the balance of nature is tipped…" Eva read on and frowned before she quickly turned the page.

The word druid was written on top of one of the pages, and she quickly typed in that and hit translate.

"Druid is the Gaelic word for Wise Oak. A druid is a protector and preserver of nature – as nature's balance is a druid's sole object of protection. The ancient druids possess the ability to draw power from nature, thus controlling nature's various elements. A druid's power to control nature is soley given to them to preserve nature's balance. However, when a druid seeks more power than given, when a darkness takes over the heart of the protector of nature and they go down a wrong path they become dark oaks, or Darachs."

Eva closed her eyes tiredly as she flipped more pages over and over again, translating and jotting down notes in sticky notes. She was barely done with a quarter of the book's pages when the sun peered through the curtains. Eva frowned when she looked up, and she realized she hadn't slept at all. Eva quickly got up and pulled at the loose floorboard underneath her bed – which had always been there. For a moment, she hesitated, because it was her aunt that had showed her that loose floorboard, but she just slowly hid the book under there and placed the floor board back to its place then she got up.

Today were the try outs for the cross country team and Eva wanted in. Despite everything that distracted her and divided her attention, she wanted to be part of something…normal. Eva was reaching for clothes from her wardrobe when she heard buzzing, and she frowned when she turned to the desk – but her phone was there, still, the screen not flashing. Eva blinked as her eyes drifted to the source of the buzzing, and her face fell when she saw Stiles' phone on the nightstand.

Part of her was grateful…at least she had an excuse to go see him, despite the fact that she didn't know she wanted to.

* * *

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he gasped as he immediately sat up. His hand moved over his face as he rubbed it before they moved back to run through his hair, and he glanced sideways at the room around him. It was still dark. Stiles groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Stiles?" He heard someone's familiar voice come from the doorway, and he blinked in surprise as he sat up and stared ahead. Eva was standing in the doorway of his room, still wearing the sweatshirt and shorts she was wearing the previous night. Stiles sat up quickly and swung his feet over the bed, "Eva, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked hurried as he stood up and headed towards her.

He saw her lips tremble and he quickly took two wide steps to stand directly in front of her, and he took her hands and led her back to sit her beside him. "Hey, hey…" He frowned, not really sure what to ask her or how to comfort her. "Stiles, my aunt killed all those people." Eva whispered and shook her head slowly as her eyes welled up with tears.

"That has nothing to do with you, Eva." Stiles started slowly, "It has nothing to do with you okay?"

"How could she do that? How could she be alive and not come back to us? How could she do this to me? How could they lie to me like this?" Eva whispered as her eyes drifted to the ground as she blinked away her tears. Stiles slowly reached out to wipe away her tears, then held her face gently in his palms and lifted her gaze to his, "You're going to be fine." Stiles whispered, before he took a deep breath and leaned to kiss her. Their lips molded together perfectly and Eva's hands moved slowly so one of them would rest against Stiles' jaw and the other over his thigh.

When Stiles pulled away and opened his eyes, his blood ran cold. He was staring at the mutilated face of Jennifer, "And who says you're going to be?"

Stiles jumped back, trying to leave the room as fast as he possible could, but he slipped and fell – hitting the back of his head against the edge of his desk. Stiles was gasping for breath on the ground, and he felt the warm blood seep into his shirt, pooling around him. He looked up and saw through a vision blurred with tears Eva hovering over him, "What's the matter, Stiles?" She asked, her voice cold.

"You're not Eva." He whispered, his voice shaking as he shut his eyes tightly. "I'm dreaming. This is not real." He couldn't move - it was as if someone had stabbed him with a kanima venom coated knife. He couldn't move at all.

"But I'm very real, Stiles. And I'm just like her." Eva's voice phased into a menacing growl.

"You're not her. You're not, I'm dreaming!" Stiles screamed loudly over monster Eva's voice, "Wake up, Stiles, come! Wake up!"

"Stiles!"

Stiles' eyes had snapped open and he stared above him at Eva's concerned face. His eyes flickered sideways to the window and the sun behind the blinds, before he looked back at Eva. "It's okay, you were dreaming. It's just a nightmare." Eva whispered slowly, and Stiles quickly pulled himself up and pressed himself back against the headboard of his bed. "I don't…I don't know if I'm still dreaming or not…" Stiles whispered and he shook his head furiously, before he buried his face within his hands, "I don't know…I don't know…"

"Stiles…Stiles, hey," Eva reached forward and grabbed his wrists, "Hey, count with me, alright? You said you have more than then fingers in dreams, right? Count with me." Stiles' eyes drifted to Eva's shakily as he nodded slowly, though he was still gasping for breath. "Alright here, one…" She started as she took his hand in her palm gently and tucked in his thumb first, "Two…" She started again as she tucked in his index finger, and Stiles continued hesitantly, "Three..Four..Five…" Stiles whispered as she tucked in all of his fingers into a small fist and she moved onto his other hand, "Six," She encouraged him, "Seven, eight, nine…" Stiles' eyes flickered nervously to her face before it went back to his hand and he finally blurted out ten as she tucked in his pinkie finger.

Eva sighed heavily as she watched Stiles relax, and she pursed her lips as she pulled her hands back to curl them in her lap nervously, "Are you okay?" She asked nervously and Stiles eventually opened his eyes as he looked up at her, "I'm- I'm fine…" He breathed out. "How did you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in before he left. As soon as he did you started screaming so I came up here as soon as I could…" Eva explained slowly before she eventually stood up and stepped away from the bed. Stiles stared up at her, blinking slowly, before he recalled what had happened the other night. "Eva, look-"

"You don't have to explain, Stiles." Eva whispered as she turned back to him, "I…I know about what my aunt did." Eva whispered hesitantly as she looked down, "But I can't forgive you for what you said last night so just, save your breath."

Stiles stared at her, and he felt his heart sink, "But if you know about that then there are a lot of other things that you need to know." Stiles started hesitantly, "There's so much about this town-"

"It can wait. I just need time to wrap my head around…" And Eva stopped talking, and swallowed thickly as she looked down, "Around what?" Stiles asked hesitantly as he stood up and stepped towards her, "Tell me, Eva." Stiles pleaded with her when he saw the torn expression on her face, and he hated to see her like that.

"I'm like her, alright. Apparently my mom is too." Eva blurted out as she moved to turn away from Stiles. It took him a while to understand what she meant but he quickly moved to stand in front of her, his hands moving over the tops of her arms to hold her in front of him gently when he did. "Eva you're not like her. You'll never be like her. You being a druid doesn't change anything okay? You're still funny, adorable, artistic Eva, okay?"

Eva finally looked up at him and he saw the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Stiles knew it was stupid to repeat what he'd dreamt of, but this was Eva. And no matter how confused he felt at the moment he knew it wouldn't come to compare what Eva must be feeling right now. All the lies she must have been told and all the things she believed being taken away from her like this to be replaced with things a sane person shouldn't believe. He wanted to give her the peace of mind and the normalcy she managed to give him over the past months. Stiles' hand moved slowly and he tucked his finger underneath her chin to tilt her head up, "You're you. No one can ever change that." Stiles whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Eva felt the fear and confusion escape her momentarily as she fluttered her eyes shut, the tears trickling down her cheeks as she kissed him back, but she quickly pulled away and wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm not here for this I'm just…I just came over to give you your phone." She whispered hurriedly as she tugged the phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. Stiles sighed heavily as he took the phone from her, and for the first time allowed himself to take a look at her. She was wearing leggings and her running showed along with sports shirt. Then he remembered today were the cross country team try outs. Then his eyes drifted to her face and he saw the bags under her eyes, and he frowned, but didn't comment.

"Thanks…" He muttered hesitantly, and Eva nodded once as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll go now." She muttered as she turned to leave, "I'll show you to the door." Stiles hurried as he followed her downstairs. They both remained awkwardly silent, until Eva turned to Stiles by the door, "I'm…I'm really going to need you to tell me anything I need to know." Eva muttered hesitantly, and Stiles nodded quickly. "Of course I will." Stiles said quickly and smiled a bit at her, but Eva didn't reciprocate it. Stiles eventually sighed in defeat and opened the door for her, watched as she left to walk back to her house. Stiles closed the door and hit his forehead once against it, "Idiot…Idiot…"

* * *

The teenagers were lined up by the starting line of the cross country track, half of them stretching and warming up, the other stood there, talking.

"So Eva's a…druid…?" Scott asked, confused, as he walked beside Stiles, Isaac following close in after.

"Yeah." Stiles answered quietly. "And her aunt is Mrs. Blake?" Scott asked again, "Yes, Scott, it's not that hard to grasp." Stiles sighed in frustration.

"But you're upset because you blew it with her." Isaac pointed out and Stiles turned back to look at him, narrowing his eyes, "Where's your scarf today, Isaac?" Stiles mocked, and Isaac smiled sarcastically at him as he flipped him off and walked past the two boys towards the starting line. Scott's eyes followed him, before they drifted sideways to Eva and Kira who were talking in a distance, and he sighed loudly then turned to Stiles, "That still doesn't explain why she's having the same nightmares as you are." Scott muttered and Stiles shrugged, "As of right now, nothing making sense to me at all."

Scott glanced sideways at his friend and pressed his hand against his temple, grunting a little. "What is it?" Stiles asked as he glanced sideways at Scott, and the boy shook his head once, "It's this headache…" Scott sighed heavily, and Stiles frowned, "Do werewolves even get headaches?" Stiles asked, confused, and Scott shrugged once.

The loud whistle announced the Coach's arrival, "Alright, now that I've rounded up the not so lazy percentage of the school's students, I want you kids to show me what you gut! Run like your life depends on it! Run like something is running after you and will rip you to pieces if it gets its claws on you!" The coach yelled at the teenagers as they began to take their places by the starting line. Stiles stared at him with a frown before he turned to Scott, "I hate that guy." Stiles muttered under his breath.

And the whistle announced the beginning of the race.

Everyone started running, some people falling behind soon, and Stiles almost falling – almost being the key word – before he grabbed onto what was left of his balance and with shaky steps finally started into a sprint. Of course, so did Scott, although Scott did cheat somehow, putting a little bit extra into his natural human sprint. He'd soon passed Danny, the fasted runner in school – but he was surprised when he saw Kira had caught up to him. The girl glanced sideways at him and flashed him a cheeky grin, before she pushed her legs forward and passed him. Scott blinked once and ran after her, breaking the speed he'd allowed himself, and he heard her laugh when he caught up to her.

They ran as fast as humanly possible, each trying to push past the other, until they both heard someone scream, and immediately stopped.

Eva too was running as fast as she possibly could, probably pushing her sleep deprived body too hard. But she did – she ran. She took the coach's words to heart. She ran like her life depended on it. But suddenly, as she ran, a cloud had apparently moved over and hid the sun behind it – because everything around her had turned dark. Eva slowed to a stop, gasping for a breath as she leaned down to rest her hands against her knees. Maybe cross country was a bad idea.

Eva looked up and glanced around, before she felt her heart beats getting louder, becoming all she heard when she didn't hear others footsteps and gasps. Eva slowly stepped back off the track, her head turning right and left but there was no sign of anyone. She glanced back, and so one single tree standing on its own. She didn't know what tempted Eva to step towards the tree, but she did. Eva reached out and touched the tree, and when she glanced sideways – she saw a teenage boy staring at her, a fear in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Why are you doing this?!" He cried desperately and Eva looked down to see herself tying a robe. When she looked up she realized she was tying the boy to the tree. Eva tried to stop, heck she tried to speak but it was as if she wasn't capable of controlling her own body. Eva leaned down and picked up a string line, "Please no! Please let me go! I'll do anything, please!" The boy begged as Eva's hand wrapped the string line around the tree and the boy's neck, and then she pulled back and tied it around a branch. And she twisted the string around the branch. One turn. Two turns. The boy's air supply had been cut off. He was gasping for breath to no avail. His limbs jerked helplessly as his oxygen supply ran low.

Then he stopped moving.

Eva moved around the tree to stare at the lifeless choked face of her victim. That's when she realized she gained control of her body again. And she screamed.

Stiles had seen Eva standing by that familiar tree, just standing there. Where had he seen that tree before? "Eva?" Stiles called out as he got out of the track and moved towards her. His eyes flickered to the tree again, that's when he remembered when he'd seen that tree before. That was tree they found that virgin sacrifice senior at. As soon as Stiles was about to warn Eva to step away from the tree, she screamed, and he hurried towards her when she fell back. "Eva, hey, it's Stiles, hey!"

Eva was thrashing in his arms and he tried to hold her still. Stiles wasn't sure what was happening to her, but he was terrified. Stiles quickly held her arms down when she tried to hit him, "Eva!" He yelled, his voice somewhat desperate, "It's okay! Open your eyes, open your eyes, please!" He begged, and he remembered that thing Lydia once did. Stiles wasn't sure if it was going to help, but he propped Eva up in his arms just enough so he could kiss her.

Eventually, she'd relaxed, her thrashing body going limp. Eva came to, opening her eyes a little, before she felt Stiles' lips on hers, and she closed her eyes again. Stiles pulled away slowly and looked down at her. Eva's lips trembled as she slowly opened her eyes, "Stiles…" She whispered, and her voice was shaking. Stiles saw the tears well up in her eyes and he pulled her into his chest, tucking her head underneath chin, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, okay? We'll figure this out." Stiles muttered as he held her close and rubbed her back, wincing when he heard her sob.

He saw Kira and Scott run towards them from a distance, and sighed heavily as he held Eva close, closing his eyes momentarily. "We're going to be okay."


	9. Into the Unknown

**A/N:**

**It's took me longer to update this time and I must say I'm a little sad the amount of reviews didn't increase this time, I'm sad. BUT I'm glad with my recurrent readers and I'm so happy to learn what they think of the story all the time! I would really appreciate it if everyone who read left a review with the moments and stuff they liked! And any suggestions and questions as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 **

**Also CupCakes24 I apologize in advance for no line breaks? I couldn't find a place for them and I hope reading this chapter wouldn't be too difficult for you.**

**And Ellahwel5afy I don't know how to say this but I don't know, get in contact with me on tumblr or something xD Everyone should as a matter of fact!**

**PS: Get my reviews to 30 reviews pretty please? I might update faster if you do!**

* * *

"And that's why I've been having those nightmares. Allison has been hallucinating about her crazy aunt and Scott can't control his alpha werewolf powers." Stiles finished as they parked in front of the animal clinic, and turned to Eva who was staring at the windshield. "I think I need to get drunk." Eva whispered, and Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek before he glanced at Scott and Kira who were in the back seat, before he turned to look at her. Maybe he might have rushed into telling her everything since the day Scott got bit, but he'd gotten considerably good at summarizing the whole story.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked from where he sat and Kira stared at her through the rearview mirror, concerned.

"I'm…I'll be fine." Eva whispered, "I mean what's so hard about werewolves, kitsunes, lizard…kanima things…and my evil crazy aunt causing you guys to get schizophrenia." Eva shrugged a little as she flicked her gaze sideways at Stiles, and he sighed. "Come on. It's time you talked to Deaton. He'll probably have something for us. For you even."

Eva nodded slowly as she got out of the car, still in her sportswear since they'd taken off immediately after the try outs since they had to ride the bus back to the school anyways. Stiles quickly moved around the car to hold his hand out for Eva, and Eva's eyes flickered down to Stiles' hand before she hesitantly laced her fingers through his, and Stiles' smiled at her encouragingly as he tugged her towards the animal clinic's door. Scott led the way, followed by Kira, followed by them.

"Dr. Deaton?" Scott called out as he walked into the clinic, "I'm in my office, Scott." Scott moved forward into the clinic and back into that one room that had the ice baths set into it. As Eva walked in, she saw Allison and Isaac were in there, along with Lydia and…her mother? Eva frowned as he eyes flickered to her mother's gaze, "What are you doing here?" Eva asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm here to help your friends." Her mother answered, and Deaton turned to her, "Maria, let me explain." Then he turned back to them, "You're all wondering why we've brought you in here. Like I told you, I've been looking for a way to help you…the four of you," And Deaton's eyes flickered to Eva's face , before he went on, "And I think I've managed to find something, with some help from an old friend here."

"You knew?" Eva asked as she turned to her mother, "You know about them? About what au- Julia did to them?" Eva whispered, somewhat horrified, "You knew what was happening to me?"

"Eva, she's trying to help now." Stiles whispered as he tried to calm her down, especially when the lights flickered above them and he had a feeling Eva had something to do with it. Stiles' hand gripped hers tightly, and Eva swallowing thickly before she stepped back and placed herself at Stiles' side, and Scott turned to look forward to Deaton to nod once.

"The sacrifice you did to save your parents gave you access to a part of your minds that shouldn't not be voluntarily accessible to you. It's that part that stores in the little details you pay attention to without any intention. The part of your minds that conjures your dreams and gives you the sense of a déjà vu when you've seen that little detail again." Eva's mother explained, "The only way to access that part of your heads is through something an alpha can do." And then Maria turned to Scott. "You have the ability to access someone's subconscious using your powers as an alpha."

Scott stared at her momentarily before he took a deep breath and shook his head slowly, "I don't even know if I can do it."

"That's why you won't be doing it alone. I will be using a spell to access your subconscious as well." Then Maria turned to Eva, "You too, honey. I'll show you how to do it."

"But that explains how you're going to help us. What about Eva?" Stiles asked, frowning. Maria turned to him and nodded once, "I think that despite how similar what's happening to Eva is, it's completely different. The nemeton is lashing out on her, punishing her when instead it should have punished Julia. But since Eva is the next in the druid line, and we're directly connected to it, there's a ritual to dissolve that connection. But we're going to have to wait till the next full moon." Eva's mother explained, and Eva closed her eyes momentarily. "Can we please just help them now?" Eva asked desperately as she recalled the state of mind Stiles was in earlier this morning.

"We're waiting for someone." Deaton muttered grimly, and Scott frowned.

"Who?" He asked, "Someone who knows exactly how to control that ability I've told you about." Maria answered.

After a long moment of silence, Stiles had had a rough guess of who it could possibly be. "Oh, god, please don't tell me it's-"

"Me?"

Everyone turned to the front door to see Peter standing there, and he frowned when he saw the glares he was receiving, "I expected a warmer welcome than this." Peter walked in and glanced around, before he eventually went to stand beside Lydia, "I've missed you, little banshee." Lydia narrowed her eyes at him before she unexpectedly just stomped over his foot with the heel of her boots, and Peter's eyes turned into that icy blue glare as he turned to her and moved away, "It's disappointing that neither of you are happy to see me. Especially when I'm here to help you little kids."

"And you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart?" Stiles asked, lifting a brow as he somewhat pulled Eva behind. Peter lifted a brow at the gesture and the corner of his lips lifted in a small smirk, "Of course, I have something you're going to do for me in return, but then let's just keep that for later, shall we? We'll just leave it at the fact that your little pack will owe me a favor."

"Can we get over with this?" Scott asked as he stepped towards Peter, "Are you going to teach me how to do that accessing their subconscious thing or not?"

"Dear god, it's called manipulation." Peter stared at the teenage boy in horror, "And of course I'll teach you. If I don't, who will?"

"Then just get over with it. " Scott started, and glanced sideways at Deaton, who nodded then turned to Eva's mother. They both grabbed chairs and a table and set them in the middle of the room then Maria gestured for Stiles and Allison to sit down on one of the four chairs. Eva watched as Stiles sat down, and her eyes flickered nervously sideways before she moved to sit down on the chair opposite from Stiles when her mother sat on the one opposite from Allison's.

"We're going to draw our power from this candle." Eva's mother gestured to candle that remained unlit in the middle of the table. But when Eva's mother turned to it, the flame formed out of thin air. Eva stared at the candle for a minute before she turned back to her mother, staring at her with a stolid expression on her face, "You'll learn." Her mother nodded and Eva swallowed thickly, not really sure if she wanted to.

"Now," Peter started as he gripped Scott's wrist dragged him behind Eva and her mother. Stiles' eyes widened in alarm when he realized Scott would probably be digging his claws into the back of Eva's neck, and he fidgeted nervously, but couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead, he reached across the table to take Eva's hand. Eva was just confused, her eyes flickering across the room. Her head was spinning with all that she'd learned today, and what she was about to do – but when she realized that it might help Stiles, it made it slightly easier to take in.

"Your claws must be perpendicular when you push them in. Straight, not an inch right or left. And if you do move an inch right or left, you'll probably paralyze those beautiful ladies, so focus." Peter slowly guided Scott's hand to the back of Eva's neck, and she closed her eyes, holding still when she felt the rigid, sharp points of…the claws grazing her skin. Stiles frowned then looked down at her hand, and saw that it was trembling in his. He wasn't sure whether she was scared, or whether that was the sleep deprivation, but he tried to make it better as he rubbed his thumb in circles in the back of her hand.

"It's simple. Get them in position and push and hope you don't paralyze anyone." Peter nodded then looked down at Eva's mother, who reached her hand over the table to take Allison's hand, and with her other hand she took Eva's hand, "This way, we'll all be connected."

"Now close your eyes, and relax." Maria whispered and Eva swallowed thickly before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Focus on the flame of the candle. Imagine it, Eva."

Eva then remembered the quote from grimoire she'd read, and she struggled to imagine the flame of the candle – except it wasn't that hard. Eva felt goosebumps rise on her skin when she saw the flame just loom before her eyes. Eva's mother didn't even have to go on – it was like an instinct that begged to be released, Eva found herself whispering in unison with her mother, "_Linn a tharraingt ar an chumhacht de lasair a choinneáil ar an iarmhéid, a tharraingt againn ar an chumhacht de lasair a choinneáil ar an iarmhéid. Linn a tharraingt ar an chumhacht de lasair a teaghrán dúinn, a tharraingt againn ar an chumhacht de lasair a teaghrán dúinn."_

Stiles felt the burn run through his veins from where he held Eva's hand, and he almost flinched away, but Eva's grip on his hand had gotten inhumanly strong. Stiles winced and glanced sideways at Allison who had her jaw locked tightly. He squeezed her hand once and nodded before he turned back to Eva. When Eva opened her eyes, her usual hazel hues were glowing a bright silver, her pupils so contracted Stiles could barely see them from where he sat. Stiles wasn't sure she saw him or not, but his eyes flickered up to Peter who turned to Scott and stepped back. "Hey buddy," Scott turned nervously to Stiles, "You'll be fine." Stiles told him and tried to smile a little at him, so did Allison, "Also, um, don't paralyze her, alright? She actually likes me. No pressure." Stiles lifted both brows, and Scott rolled his eyes once before hovering his claws over the back of both Eva's and her mother's necks.

He took in a deep breath and swallowed thickly, "Oh for god's sake." Peter muttered as he reached forward and forced Scott's claws in.

When Scott opened his eyes, he wasn't in the animal clinic anymore. He was somewhere dark – but slowly, the lights had started turning on, lights that he didn't know where they were. He saw Eva standing a few feet from him, "Eva!" He yelled and the girl glanced sideways at him, then took a deep breath and glanced around, her eyes settling over the setting they'd found themselves in. Eva's eyes drifted to the middle of the circular grove to the nemeton and she sucked in a deep breath.

When all the lights were turned on, the five of them realized they were standing in a circle around the nemeton. Simultaneously, they all moved towards Eva's mother, Stiles catching up to stand beside Eva.

"Why are we here?" Allison whispered as she glanced around, before she turned back to Maria.

"Because that's why it all started. You have to find your way back from where you came from, find your doors and then close them." Maria explained, and Allison glanced sideways at Scott, "So basically we have to backtrack from the moment we saw the nemeton but didn't pay attention to it."

"Exactly. Who should we start with?" Maria's eyes flickered between the teenagers, and everyone turned to Allison, so Eva's mother turned to her as well. "Are you ready to backtrack? Do you remember exactly where you came from?"

Allison glanced around before she took a deep breath and pursed her lips, moving to walk back slowly around the nemeton, before she looked down when she saw the inhaler on the ground. "Here. I was here." Allison called back then looked up, starting to move forward. When she looked back, she realized she was alone, and that no one was standing with her.

Allison frowned and turned to look forward again, but when she did, she saw Kate standing in front of her, holding up her gun. "Going somewhere?" Kate asked, a grin curling onto her dirty, rotten face.

"Get out of my way." Allison whispered.

"Remember, Allison. This is in your head. You control every aspect of this." Allison heard Maria's voice, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Allison's eyes drifted up to Kate standing in front of her, before she looked down at herself to see the strap of her arrow case around her shoulder, and her bow in her hands. Allison slowly lifted the bow towards Kate, and tugged out an arrow.

"You can't even shoot that." Kate whispered smugly, and Allison locked her jaw. "Tell you what," Kate started, "For every shot you miss, I'll shoot you once? Deal?" Kate asked, and Allison frowned, before Kate shot at Allison's leg, and she screamed as she fell to the ground. Allison lifted up the bow and aimed it at Kate's head, "You can't shoot me, little Allison!" Kate yelled out, "You know why?! Because you're a scared little girl, that's why! You'll never be a leader! You'll never be a hunter even!"

Allison gritted her teeth before she started, "I'm not a hunter. I'm a guardian." She whispered before she let go off the arrow and watched it go off straight into Kate's head. Kate screamed, and then exploded into dust, and Allison breathed out heavily, before she glanced around. She realized she was still alone, and slowly started getting up. The pain in her leg was gone, and when Allison looked down, she realized she was holding the inhaler in her hand, not her bow.

Allison looked back when she heard someone step towards her, and stared in shock when she saw her mother, "Alright, that's enough. Back in the car." The woman said in her ever so stern voice, before the familiar wolf howls echoed throughout the depths of the forest. Victoria snatched the inhaler from Allison's hand and tossed it away, "Come on." She muttered as she ushered Allison back to the car.

The group watched as Allison…disappeared. The teenagers turned to Eva's mother with wide eyes, "What happened to her?" Scott demanded, "She closed her door." Eva's mother whispered then turned to the three of them, "But now that we've stilled in your heads without doing anything, your subconscious will realize we're here, and anything behind that door will try its best to stop us. We need to get separated to maintain the link." Eva's mother looked down at Eva, "You go with Stiles."

Eva looked up at Stiles and nodded slowly, before they both moved away towards where Stiles had found the nemeton. "Here." Stiles muttered as he stood exactly where he recalled he'd seen it from, then he started walking towards where he was hiding with the Scott that night. Eva walked close behind him, her eyes flickering around the forest.

"I don't understand what your mother said by this being harder. I don't see-" Stiles' word were caught in his throat when he realized there was someone in front of him.

"Who is that?" Eva muttered as she walked up behind Stiles, "Your aunt." Stiles whispered as he stepped back when the cloaked figure revealed its face. Eva felt a gasp get caught in her throat. "I have a surprise for you, Stiles." The darach, Jennifer, whatever – whispered, before she gestured to the ground to Stiles' father, tied up on the ground.

"Stiles," Eva started, "It's not real."

"But it is, Stiles." The darach whispered, and Stiles felt the tears well up in his eyes as they remained fixed on his father, tied up on the ground. "It's not real, Stiles, you know it's not. My aunt is dead." Eva called out as she stepped towards him.

"Stay away!" The darach screamed and sent Eva flying into a nearby tree, and Stiles saw her collapse limply to the ground. Stiles couldn't move, he could barely even breathe. "Who are you going to save, Stiles? Your father or precious little Eva?"

Stiles stood there, before his eyes finally fell on his father, and he ran towards him to tug the gun out of his belt and he held it up towards her, "You're dead, you bitch." He whispered and pulled the trigger, before he flinched when the blood-curdling scream erupted and the thing flew right at him, throwing him back to the ground as it disappeared. Stiles glanced around, gasping, before he squinted when someone pointed a flashlight at him, "Who's there?!" He heard someone yell.

"Hang on, hang on!" Stiles heard his father yell as he approached him, "This little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles glanced around in disbelief before he looked up at his father and breathed out a small laugh, then he gulped, "Hey dad, how're you doing?"

Eva smiled from where she stood when she saw Stiles disappear into thin air as well, and she glanced around hesitantly, then took a deep breath as she headed back towards the nemeton.

Scott had backtracked towards where he was when he first saw the nemeton, and then remembered what exactly had happened that day. He quickly turned back to warn Eva's mother, but she had completely disappeared. When he turned to look forward, the alpha, Peter, someone created out of the figment of his memories, was there, growling as it backhanded Scott with its large semi human hand, throwing him into the nearest tree.

Scott grunted as he sat up, before his eyes widened as he ducked out of the alpha werewolf's claws and crawled onto the ground to stand up. Scott dodged its hits, trying to get in as much fight as he possibly could, but he realized he couldn't turn. Then he remembered – he was backtracking a memory. He was reliving it. Scott realized what he had to do.

He stood there and shut his eyes tightly as the alpha lunged at him and sunk its teeth into Scott's side, before the boy stumbled to ground and screamed out in pain. Scott quickly scrambled to his feet and ran towards where he knew the highway was.

Eventually, Eva's mother had gone back to the nemeton, and she found her daughter standing there. "Are you ready to wake up?" Maria asked as she took her daughter's hands in hers, and Eva looked down at their hands before she looked up at her mother again and smiled weakly. "You know what to say, don't you?" Eva's mother asked, and Eva blinked once when she felt that instinct tug at the seams over her thoughts, before the words just came to her. She nodded once and looked up at her mother, before they held each other's gazes and whispered, "_Dínasc._"

Three teenagers and an adult gasped as they were pulled out of their trance like state.

"Did it work? Did it really just work?" Allison asked in disbelief, breathlessly, as a broad smile stretched over her lips and her eyes flickered between Eva's mother and a dazed Scott.

"It did. I don't…I don't feel it anymore." Stiles muttered, before he started as he turned to Eva, "You did…Eva?" Stiles frowned when he saw Eva's head hanging over her chest, and from where he sat he saw her eyes were still closed. Stiles quickly got up, the head rush making him slightly light headed but he quickly stepped towards Eva and knelt down to pat her cheeks gently, "Eva…" He whispered, and his eyes widened as he took her into his arms and picked her up. Eva's mother stood there, frozen, unable to react, as Stiles carried her limp daughter and placed her on one of Deaton's exam table. "Scott…Scott, do you hear a heartbeat?" Stiles whispered as he glanced back at his friend, who nodded quickly, and Stiles sighed heavily before he turned back to her, "She's probably just exhausted. She's too young to have practiced so much so quickly." Deaton explained as he held her wrist to take her pulse.

Stiles frowned as he stared down at her, and Eva's mother walked up behind him before she turned to Deaton, "I don't understand. How would she put more into it when I'm older?" Maria whispered to Deaton, and the man shook his head slowly, confused. Eva's mother moved around the table to stand beside her as Eva squinted and started fluttering her eyes open slowly. Stiles sighed in relief, just as everyone in the rest of the room did - Lydia, Allison, Kira, Isaac and Scott – of course Peter had taken off once he'd done his part.

"You scared me." Stiles muttered as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "Are you going to be okay now?" Eva asked tiredly and Stiles smiled a bit before he pulled back and brushed her hair back, "I'll be fine. You need to promise me you'll be too and that you won't ever do that to me again."

"I promise." Eva smiled tiredly and closed her eyes when Stiles pressed his lips to her forehead, and shook his head once, before he looked up at her mother and realized she'd been there the whole time. He felt the heat rise up to his, but the woman only smiled gently at him, "Help me carry her to the car." Eva's mother offered before she turned and nodded towards Deaton, and then led the way. Stiles slid his arms underneath Eva's figure and picked her up, smiling a little as she curled up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her face against his shoulder.


	10. I'll Look After You

**A/N:**

**Review goal almost achieved! And I frankly couldn't wait any longer to post the chapter. Check out the trailer video I made for the story! It's tagged on my tumblr blog. And you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and all the positive feedback. I can't wait for more! Also as you guys have noticed, typos suck, please ignore them? love you all.**

**Let's try to get reviews up to 35 shall we?**

**PS: ssooo: You will find out soon!  
PS: Dylantheo'brien: OF COURSE YOU CAN CALL THEM STEVA - IT IS THEIR SHIP NAME AFTER ALL ^.^ I'm glad you liked the chapter hun!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Eva stood by her locker staring at the books and what little she put in it to decorate it – she looked like hell. Heck, she felt like hell. Eva stood there tiredly as she reached in for her biology books, but her trembling hand had dropped the textbook to the ground with a loud bang that called everyone's attention to the new girl. Rumors went around now that the new girl was on drugs – but it was better than being called crazy, at least.

"Here," Stiles quickly hurried and picked up the book for her, before he held it over to her and smiled a little. The past week was the week he'd gotten the best sleep he could possibly get in a very, very long time. What Eva's mother had suggested worked, and they were no longer seeing things. Stiles was no longer having horrid nightmares that left him shaking and screaming himself awake. Scott had gotten so much better control of his powers that he'd kicked Derek's ass during training, and Peter's too. And Allison got her perfect shot back.

It was Eva that seemed to be getting worse, day by day. When she slept, it was during the classes she shared with anyone of the group. Stiles was good at hiding her, letting her sleep so the teacher wouldn't see her sleep. So did Scott, and Isaac, and everyone else. Despite the fact that they all knew who she was, and why this was happening to her. The only person who seemed far away from okay when it came to dealing with Eva was Derek, and Derek had his own reasons.

Stiles studied Eva's face and frowned – she didn't even bother with make up today. "I know I look like crap, Stiles, you don't have to stare." Eva muttered under her breath as she shut the locker.

"You look beautiful." Stiles quickly started as he walked beside her, "The full moon's next week, Eva. You're going to be fine."

"I know." She muttered to herself, then glanced sideways at him and smiled a little, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked and tilted his head.

"For being so tolerant with me. I mean for all I know I probably deserve all of this." Eva shrugged a little. "No you don't, Eva." Stiles started, "What your aunt did has nothing to do with you. You're not like her." Stiles started again and shook his head, and he saw Eva shake her head and sigh heavily, "Stiles, please." Eva muttered, "She's not my aunt. Not anymore. My aunt…she died ten years ago." Stiles' eyes widened momentarily, did Eva go back to not believing any of this? "The person that…did all of that…" Eva started, "She's not my aunt. Not the one I knew anyways."

Stiles sighed again, before he looked up and saw Lydia, Allison, and Kira heading towards them. "You don't look well." Lydia started, and puckered her lips in thought. "Come on." Lydia glanced sideways at Allison and Kira, who both held their hands out for Eva. Eva was confused, she glanced back at Stiles who shrugged once. "Just come with us." Kira pressed kindly.

Eva eventually caved and followed them to the girl's bathroom, "Out, little freshmen." Lydia ordered sweetly at the girls who stood by the mirror, laughing and talking. When they saw Lydia, however, they scurried out of the bathroom as fast as they could. Lydia turned to Eva and smiled a little – she was wearing a kind smile on her face, one Eva didn't expect to see on the fact of that girl towards her, "Despite the fact that your aunt almost strangled me to death-"

"Lydia." Allison started, lifting a brow in a disciplinary gesture, and Lydia rolled her eyes once, "Will you wait, please, I'm getting to it." Then Lydia turned to Eva again, "We've decided to offer what little we can do to help you. You look like crap."

"Lydia!" Allison's eyes widened as she turned to the red-head, who aptly ignored her, "But we figured. If you look good maybe you'll feel better. We still have thirty minutes till classes start, and I think I can work my magic on you."

"So I'm here for a makeover." Eva started slowly, feeling a small smile creep up on her face.

"It's all we can do. We know no one can do much until the full moon so we're trying." Kira smiled slightly at Eva, "And you did help us." Allison offered with a genuine kind smile.

"First of all, you're getting out of these sweats." Lydia started as she gestured to the sweatshirt and shorts Eva was wearing, "I always have an extra outfit with me and you…happen to me close to my size so it's your lucky day." Lydia explained as she pulled out a dress and a leather jacket from her bag, "Now you're not allowed to have of my clothes every again." Lydia started as she handed her the clothes. Eva laughed a little as she reached out to take the clothes from Lydia, "Thank you." She muttered as she went into one of the stalls to change.

When she came out, it was like someone had exploded a cosmetic bomb in the place. "Wow." Eva started as her eyes flickered across the marble top counters, then she looked up at Lydia. "Shall we?" Lydia grinned as she rubbed her hands together excitedly.

* * *

Stiles' eyes were flickering to the classroom's door every second – where were Eva & Lydia? Mrs. Martin was going to be here any second and that woman would go as far as giving her daughter a detention slip. Stiles finally looked up when he saw Lydia walk in, followed by…Eva…

He felt his heart skip a beat when she saw her – she looked…healthy. She didn't wear that translucent, tired pale skin or the bags under her eyes anymore, although her eyes were still exhausted. Stiles looked up at her dazed when she stopped by their table, and he blinked once, "You look beautiful." He muttered, and Eva smiled briefly at him as she slid into the seat beside him, "Thanks, I guess."

Despite the fact that Stiles & Eva didn't talk about Valentine's or the day after it, and the fact that they didn't decide whether they were going out or whether they just stayed whatever they were now. But there was something between them. Stiles decided to give Eva the space she needed ever since that day at the animal clinic – if she wanted something, she'd tell him, somehow, sometime. He already did his move, and despite the fact that he wanted to do nothing more than be that person she also came to when she was going through something, the one person she trusted, and be able to kiss her as well, he settled for the first two.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder at the two of them and smiled to herself as she turned forward. Aiden slid into the seat beside her before her mother walked into the class, and lifted a brow when he saw the happy expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked, lifting a brow as he smiled at her, and Lydia turned to him before she laced her fingers through his, "I think things are about to get better." Aiden blinked once, confused, before he smiled back at her.

"I wanted to give you something." Stiles started as he turned to Eva once they left class, and she tilted her head, "But it's at home so you should come over today."

"Stiles," Eva slumped her shoulders, "Come on, Eva. Come over, please. My dad wants to have you over for dinner. We're actually cooking something tonight."

"Does your dad know my aunt almost killed him?" Eva asked as she turned and stood in front of him, frowning. Stiles groaned in frustration before he nodded once, "Yes he does. And you know what? He knows it has nothing to do with you so will you please stop beating yourself over about it?" Stiles begged, and Eva pursed her lips before her eyes drifted to the ground.

"I can't come over, Stiles. We're not just friends…we're something…and till we figure that out, till I figure that out," Eva started and shook her head once, "We can't hang out like we used to."

"Eva, please." Stiles sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, "Look, it's just dinner, I'll give you something then I'll walk you home, okay?"

Eva stared up at him before she sighed in defeat and nodded once, "Fine, I'll come over, but I'll come over by the time of dinner, I'm not leaving school with you I have to…."

"Yeah, I know, you have to have your little druid class." Stiles sighed eventually, relieved, and Eva rolled her eyes once. "How is that going by the way?"

"I suck at being a druid." Eva mumbled, "In a nutshell. I can't even light a candle. Mom says it's the sleep deprivation so I'm just…reading and translating stuff." Eva explained, "I finished a couple of pages about werewolves." Eva lifted a brow, already feeling overwhelmed when she explained it all. "I don't know how you can just digest it. I feel like someone is about to kill me all the time. It's like I'm constantly on the verge of a panic attack." Eva sighed as they walked towards her locker, and Stiles pursed his lips as he leaned back against the lockers. "I won't lie and tell you that feeling will go away," Stiles started and shook his head once as Eva glanced sideways at him, "But you'll get used to it."

"Kira is taking all of this way better than I am." Eva chewed at the inside of her cheek, "I see her and I think what the hell is wrong with me, you know? She's not looking over her shoulder every five minutes. She's not…jumpy, or having nightmares. Am I really that weak?" Eva muttered as her hands stilled, and Stiles almost reached out to comfort her, before he pursed his lips. "I think I know someone who can help you with all of this." Stiles started as he stood up while Eva pulled out her Econ text book.

"Deaton is already doing so much, Stiles." Eva said, "It's not Deaton. It's his sister, actually."

"Ms. Morrell?" Eva turned to Stiles, and lifted a brow. "Yeah, she's…she's really good at what she does."

"She's a student counselor." Eva lifted a brow as she shut her locker, and Stiles shook his head once, "She's not just a student counselor, Eva. She's a druid too. She knows stuff. She can help you get over this. She helped me" Stiles explained, "Look I know why you hate shrinks. You hate how weak you feel that you need to reach out for someone else to help you, but trust me that doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong. And she'll help you."

"You sound like a shrink" Eva started and pursed her lips as she looked up at him, "I guess it wouldn't harm anyone." The both eased to a stop by the door to Econ class. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Will you stop thanking me?" Stiles lifted both brows, "That's what…whatever we are does for each other." He nodded once and grinned broadly down at her. Eva couldn't help it when a small laugh left her lips – until one loud, ear piercing whistle made the both jump. Eva glanced sideways and saw the coach coming in a distance. "I hate that guy." She whispered under her breath, and Stiles nodded, "I know. I'll see you at lunch. Or at dinner."

"Yeah." Eva nodded once as she walked into the classroom, and Stiles smiled after her, before he ducked out of the Coach's hand ready to grab him by the back of his shirt and took off quickly towards his class.

* * *

Eva stared at the door that read 'student counselor' for three whole minutes before she saw it swing open, and she almost turned to hurry off, "You're Eva Davis, right?" She heard the woman's calm voice, and Eva chewed on the inside of her cheek before she turned back to look at her French teacher, before she nodded once, "I've been wondering when you'd come over. Come in." Ms. Morrell stepped aside to let Eva in, and the young brunette blinked once before she walked in slowly and took a seat on the one lone seat in front of Ms. Morrell's desk.

"How are you doing, Eva?" The woman asked as she sat down on her desk chair, and Eva looked up at her as she curled her shaking hands in her lap. "I'm…not so good."

Morrell lifted a brow, "And you're not denying that you're not feeling well?"

"Why would I?" Eva asked, frowning.

"Most of the students are not so honest." Morrell explained, "Well we have to be completely honest with each other if this is going to bear any results, right?" Eva asked and lifted a brow, and Morrell pursed her lips before she nodded once, "I take it you're not taking recent…information well."

Eva sighed in relief when Morrell seemed to drop the enigmatic act she and her brother seemed to adopt and actually speak to her directly, "Not really, no." Eva shook her head quickly. "I mean, I knew the world wasn't a safe place and that anything could happening but I was thinking maybe…breaking ins, grocery store shootings, sociopath killers, just not….this."

Morrell nodded slowly and pursed her lips, "What's the hardest part?"

"The hardest part?" Eva asked and her eyes drifted to her shaking hands that lay limp in her lap. "Everything. I'm….always…scared." Eva muttered under her breath in somewhat shame. "I became a person who would hide behind someone to feel better because of someone who taught me to take the world boldly and never fear."

"I knew your aunt." Morrell started, and Eva looked up at her, shocked. "What?"

"I knew your aunt." Morrell started again. "My brother was an emissary for Talia Hale's pack and I was still a student. I was surprised someone my age had become an emissary so soon when I first met her, but she explained to me that-"

"That my mother turned it down when she had me." Eva finished for her and Morrell nodded once before she started again. "We'd grown as friends in the brief time the packs had stayed in Beacon Hills, the alpha pack formed."

Eva nodded slowly and felt her heart sink as she sank into her seat, "There was no way to redeem your aunt. One day she was in the hospital and the other she'd disappeared, so she was declared dead. What happened to her doesn't justify what she did, and doesn't justify what's happening to you – don't ever blame yourself for your aunt's mistakes, because you are and _that's_ the hardest part."

Eva looked up at her and blinked once, before she narrowed her eyes, "You're good."

Morrell smiled briefly, "As for…everything else," Morrell lifted a brow, "Your imagination will get you through it."

"But what does that me-" Eva's question was interrupted when the bell rang, and her eyes drifted to the ceiling before a heavy sighed left her lips, and she turned back to Morrell again. "You'll figure it out, Eva Davis. I believe you have a class now."

Eva smiled a bit at the woman before she stood up and left her office.

* * *

"Dad, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Stiles stood beside his father in the kitchen as he watched him cook – his father was cooking. John turned to his son and rolled his eyes, "This is not the first time I've cooked, Stiles."

"The only thing you've ever cooked was scrambled eggs!" Stiles exclaimed as his eyes flickered around nervously, "What are you doing?" Stiles demanded as he watched his father stir the boiling spaghetti. "I'm stirring it so it doesn't stick together." John turned to his son and narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you go prep the table before you pop a vein or something?" John offered and lifted both brows at Stiles. Stiles' jaw went slack as he reluctantly reached for the plates to rinse and dry them once, then he headed out to the dining room to set the table.

Stiles glanced around then ran his fingers through his hair nervously before his eyes drifted to the wall clock, and he took a deep breath. Eva should be here any minute now – and as if on cue, he heard the doorbell's sing song in the house's hallways to announce her arrival. Stiles hurried to the front door and smoothed the front of his shirt before he opened the door and smiled down at her when he saw her. He'd seen how much she'd tried to hide her tired appearance, but she still looked exhausted. "Hey." Stiles greeted her with a dazed smile, before he quickly stepped aside to let her in. Eva smiled back at him as she walked in, before she turned back to Stiles, "How are you?" She asked before he did and lifted a brow at him when he rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. How are _you?_"

Eva shrugged a little and smiled at him – _that smile again _– "Where's your dad?" Eva asked, "Does he know about my aunt?" Eva asked hurriedly, and Stiles sighed, "He does, Eva, and he knows the exact same thing I do. It's not your fault." Eva almost started protesting before the man walked out into the hallway in an apron and smiled at her broadly, "It's good to see you again, Eva." John greeted her, and Eva let a broad smile take over her face as she reached over to shake his hand once, "The food should be ready soon."

"Do you need any help?" Eva offered and tilted her head, and Stiles stood behind her shaking his head at his dad quickly.

"It's okay, just have a seat. This one will help me." John gestured for Stiles to follow him before Stiles excused himself and gestured for Eva to sit down as he hurried after his father.

"How many times did you two kiss again?" John asked as he stirred the spaghetti, now in the sauce mix. Stiles coughed a little before he started, "Um…Three." Stiles mumbled under his breath as she rubbed the back of his neck. "You like her?" John asked as he turned to his son, "I mean do you really like her? Do you care about her? I'm not talking a teenager crush here."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded quickly and sighed heavily, "I like her…so much." He sighed heavily as he covered his face, "But she's going through so much and I don't want to overwhelm her. I mean have you seen how tired she looks? I just…I wish I can do something to make her feel better." Stiles sighed, before he emptied the meat loaf into a serving plate and looked up at his father who'd emptied the spaghetti in the bowl and nodded once. Stiles had been expecting some sort of advice, but his father left the kitchen so Stiles hurried after him.

Eva was still standing around in the dining when they'd walked in, "Have a seat, Eva." John said as he set the spaghetti on the table, "The food's ready."

Eva glanced sideways at Stiles before she moved to sit down beside Stiles. Stiles emptied a big portion of the spaghetti in her plate as his dad cut out some of the meat to put in there too. "That's…a lot…" Eva started as she looked up at the Stilinski men, "Thanks." She smiled at them and sank in her seat, picking up her fork to roll some of the spaghetti around it as they got their plates set.

John sifted through all the topics he could ask the girl, "So, Eva," He started, "Do you do drugs? Alcohol?"

Stiles choked on his meat and started coughing, and Eva quickly patted his back until the boy could breathe again, "Um, no…sir. None of that. I used to baby sit in Maine so I think that decreased my chances of every getting into that."

John nodded slowly and then tilted his head, "Criminal record? Don't lie, you know I can probably look up your background."

Eva's eyes flickered sideways at Stiles who was sinking in his seat slowly, and she smiled to herself. Stiles seemed to have had no idea of why his father pitched in the dinner idea when he did, but they both figured it out now. "No sir, I promise you that you won't find anything when you look up my background."

They ate in silence for a while before John started again, "I hope that kid didn't give you trouble with all the chemistry you two have been studying."

"He actually helped me catch up very well. I wouldn't know what I'd done without him." Eva smiled as she glanced sideways at Stiles and smiled at him. "It's not me, I had a pretty smart student." Stiles told her with a wink, and Eva blinked once before she chewed on her lower lip and her eyes drifted to her plate.

"Stiles tells me you're quite the artistic one." John started now for once attempting to start a normal conversation.

"Yeah I've been drawing since I was ten since um…" Eva's voice trailed off and looked down at her food, "It was a therapy thing when I started it…after um, my aunt died." Eva's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"And she's really good, Dad." Stiles added quickly as he nudged Eva's foot with his own gently, "If she drew you you'd probably think it's a real photo." Stiles said proudly as he turned to glance sideways at Eva and smiled proudly. Eva felt the heat creep up on her cheeks as her face reddened.

The rest of the dinner had gone smoothly, and by the end of it they were all leaned back into their seats with empty plates and their laughs echoing throughout the house as they talked – John oversharing some of Stiles' little embarrassing moments as a kid as he and Eva laugh, and Stiles chuckled shyly as his face turned into a deep shade of crimson.

"Well," John stood up and reached for the plates before Eva reached for them quickly, "Let me do the dishes, you've made an amazing dinner, let me do this." Eva pleaded as she quickly started to pile up the dishes, "I won't take no for an answer." Eva told the older man and grinned at him, and John eventually laughed in defeat and held his hands up. Eva glanced back at Stiles and laughed a little before she took the empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Dad," Stiles started, "What was that?" Stiles asked as he picked up the rest of the serving plates and turned to his father, frowning.

"I was just making sure she was a good kid." John shrugged once then he turned to Stiles, "Don't you dare let her go. That girl is a keeper, alright? You tell her how you feel." John told his son and smiled at him as he gestured over his shoulder. "Now go." Stiles stared at his father for a long minute before he grinned and followed to the kitchen quickly.

"How was dinner, really?" Stiles asked as he set the plates in the sink and stood beside her to grab a towel and start to dry off the plates she was rinsing.

"It really was good, Stiles. And your dad is really amazing." Eva glanced up at Stiles and smiled broadly, "I really enjoyed all of it."

"I'm glad." Stiles nodded once and then started, "I'm sorry about all the questioning…I didn't know he was going to do that."

"It's okay. You're all he has. He has every right to be protective. It's sweet." Eva mumbled and smiled to herself. Stiles sighed once then took a deep breath, "And I didn't get my head stuck in a bucket in grade school." Stiles mumbled hesitantly as he turned to Eva, "Or get stuck in a toddler swing."

"Yes you did, Stiles." Eva giggled, and Stiles sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I did." He huffed a little, "It was worth a try." Stiles shrugged once and Eva laughed, causing Stiles to laugh as well.

"Dad, I'm going to walk Eva home, alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Stiles announced as he walked into the dining room to find his dad had started to go back to working, "Hey, what's that?" Stiles asked as he stepped towards the table and looked down, "What the…who's that?" Stiles asked as he moved around the table to get a good glimpse at the photo, "They found him dead today in the alleyway behind the old bank. Apparently he was mugged, he was found with all the groceries he'd got around him – looks like he fought like hell. But one blow to the head brought him to his death." John sighed once.

"Oh." Stiles frowned before he looked up when he saw Eva linger by the doorway, putting on her jacket. "I'll be back, Dad. You're gonna tell me all about that."

"It was nice to have dinner with you, Sheriff Stilinski." Eva called out, "Thank you so much, it was really good."

"Don't be a stranger, kid." John nodded once, and Stiles smiled back at him before he ushered Eva towards the door.

They walked in silence, their usual silence – the one where they just enjoyed each other's company. "Eva…" Stiles started, breaking the silence when they reached her house, "Look, I need to tell you something, and you gotta hear me out." Stiles stopped and then turned her to look at him. Eva could already sense what he wanted to say, and she pursed her lips as she frowned.

"Eva I don't just like you." Stiles started nervously, "I don't just really like you." Stiles added quickly, "I care about you. I've never cared about someone like this in my life. Man the way you make me feel – it's just. I've never felt better when I'm around someone, and I've never felt like I wanted to just take care of someone and make someone happy like I do with you." Stiles finished nervously and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"And Lydia?" Eva asked quietly, and Stiles frowned, "For the longest time I've had a crush on Lydia but I realized it was nothing more than a crush. Not even unrequited love. It was me trying to make myself feel better about myself by liking a girl like Lydia, but with you…You just…I don't have to be anyone. I don't have to be over smart or over funny or over interesting. The way Lydia made me feel for years cannot even compare to the way you've made me feel in months. And if it came down to choosing one of you, I'd choose you. I'd always choose you."

Stiles took a deep breath as he went down on one knee and reached out to take her hand, "So I'm asking you, Eva Davis, " Stiles started and Eva felt her heart stop in her chest, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Eva stared down at him and laughed a little before she closed her eyes for a minute, "You almost gave me a heart attack you idiot." She breathed out, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, alright!"

Stiles got up to his feet quickly and wrapped his arms around her to life her up and spin her around in the middle of the sidewalk, and Eva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him tightly. Stiles slowly came to a stop and set her down on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her torso to keep her held close, their chests pressing together. Stiles smiled broadly at her before he leaned down to press his lips to hers, and Eva didn't cease to reciprocate the kiss as she stretched onto the tips of her toes. Their heads weaved sideways before Eva eventually tugged Stiles' lower lip between her teeth and pulled away slowly, letting it go as she pressed her forehead against his.

Even when Eva had wanted to give it sometime – she wanted it more than anything. Eva smiled broadly when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Stiles eventually pulled away and started digging through his pockets, before he looked down and tugged at the rubber wristband around his wrist. "Let this be the token of the day I asked you to be my girlfriend." Stiles started as he went down on his knee again and took her right hand to slip the wristband around her wrist. Eva shook her head once as she giggled, before she pursed her lips as he stood up again and leaned down to peck her lips, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, girlfriend." Stiles muttered and bumped his forehead playfully against hers, "I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of that too." Eva smiled cutely up at him and pursed her lips, "So I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend?" She mumbled and Stiles grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend." Stiles whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to hers again.

Eva eventually pulled away and bit onto her lower lip as she moved back towards the house, then eventually turning when she reached the porch steps to climb up the porch and open the door. Eva turned around quickly as she walked in and smiled when she saw Stiles still standing there. She laughed and shook her head when he blew a kiss towards her and held up his hands in a heart shape over his chest, "You're such an idiot." She muttered under her breath before quickly reciprocating to blow a kiss his way as well, the she finally, ever so slowly, and reluctantly, closed the door.

"Eva?" Her mother called from the kitchen as Eva wandered into the hallway towards the stairs – "Honey, did you forget to do the grocery shopping today?" Her mother asked and Eva paused in front of the kitchen, "I…I didn't. I could have sworn I did the shopping today." Eva mumbled as she searched her pockets and brought out the crumpled list. "I could have sworn I went to the supermarket today." Eva mumbled as she looked up at her mother, whose expression softened and she took the list from her, "It's okay, you must have forgotten. Go on. You have to try and sleep a little." She told her, and Eva nodded once, before she hurried upstairs.

As soon as Eva changed into her tank top and shirt, her phone buzzed against the nightstand. Eva frowned a little as she climbed into her bed and reached for her phone, then laughed when she saw the text from Stiles that read—_Want to stay up all night texting like boring couple do, girlfriend?_

Eva sank underneath he covers to text him back –_I believe the boring couple talk all night, boyfriend. I don't mind texting you though._—Eva hit sent and smiled broadly to herself. At least something was coming out of all of this mess.


	11. Turn in Tides

**A/N:**

**Alright, alright, I'll stop being so greedy for reviews, but come you guys, you have to give me something. Really, I'll take the bad reviews as well as the good ones. Don't be shy to leave any sort of criticism in my reviews, and I'll definitely heed your opinions! And again, of course, tell me what you like about the chapter and what you're looking forward to! Can't wait to see what you guys think!**

**PS: If any of you follow my personal tumblr, I'm having trouble actually accessing it right now so no gifs or graphics till I figure out how to fix this.**

* * *

Eva didn't sleep – not really. She'd stayed up till a very late hour texting Stiles until he'd stopped texting back and she realized he'd fallen asleep. She, however, found it better when she didn't sleep. One more week of this torment – she could do it, she knew she could. Instead, Eva stayed up reading and translating more of the grimoire.

It seemed like the nights got shorter whenever she read that thing, and she didn't mind. She wound up feeling less exhausted than she usually did when she just lay sleeplessly in bed. Her eyes flickered around the room when the sun peered through the curtains over her window, motivating Eva to slowly get to her feet. Eva crossed the room to her wardrobe to grab fresh clothes, only to stop when she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eyes in the mirror. Eva walked back slowly and looked at the mirror, tilting her head as she stared at her own reflection.

Then she saw it again – the flash that didn't show her own reflection, but the mutilated figure from her nightmares, her aunt. Eva jumped back, gasping as she stared at the mirror and blinked furiously. However, her reflection didn't shift anymore, and Eva realized that she was probably only seeing things, hallucinating. Eva closed her eyes momentarily before she took a deep breath, "One week, Eva." She whispered as she headed to her wardrobe to grab her clothes.

Once she was ready, her phone buzzed against the nightstand. Eva glanced back before she turned back to the mirror and smiled a bit to herself. She actually invested into making herself look good today. Eva hurried to pick up her phone and smiled when she read the text from Stiles, before she texted back quickly and then picked up her bag to head downstairs.

Eva was texting throughout the whole breakfast, not really having an appetite for it as she silently sipped from her coffee.

"Eva, you should eat." Her mother told her as she pushed the cereal bowl towards her, and Eva lifted her eyes momentarily from her phone to look at her mother. Eva & her mother's relationship was not on good terms per se. The usual closeness that was an essential part of a mother-daughter relationship was lost on them. They almost co-existed together, Eva doing her share of the chores and her mother offering all that she could of the Druid 101 she knew. Aside from that, that was the first time her mother had verbalized any form of concern towards her. Sure they had their moments, but those too faded whenever they found themselves in the same room.

"I'm fine." Eva nodded slowly before she tucked her phone underneath the table to continue texting Stiles. "Eva." Her mother said sternly, and Eva lifted her gaze to her mother as she narrowed her eyes, "What?" She asked.

"Don't you talk back to me with that tone, young lady. Eat your breakfast. You need – you haven't been sleeping well." Her mother told her and Eva rolled her eyes once as she looked down, "It's a bit too little too late to start acting like a parent, don't you think, Mom?" Eva mumbled under her breath and she heard her mother's frustrated sighed as the woman moved around the table and snatched Eva's phone from her hand. Eva looked up at her mother incredulously, but the woman's face had only softened, "Eva, I need you to talk to me."

"Talk to you?" Eva shook her head slowly, "Talk to you about what? About how I can't even trust you enough to have a normal conversation with you? You're my mother. You're my mother and I can't even tell you about this boy I like." Eva pursed her lips sadly at her mother, "It's going to take more than you taking my phone to fix this, Mom. Let's hope I don't go crazy by next week, and maybe then we can talk."

Her mother pursed her lips before she reluctantly handed her the phone back, "You know I would do anything to win you back, right? You know I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Eva eventually sighed in defeat as she took the phone back from her and smile a bit her.

"So you like a boy?" Her mother lifted a brow just as Eva looked down at her phone, "I have to go." Eva said quickly and waved quickly at her mother as she picked up her bag. Eva ran outside to see Stiles parked by the driveway, leaning against the jeep's hood as he waited. When he saw her, his face lit up with a broad grin as he straightened up once she reached him. "Good morning, girlfriend." He greeted as he laced his fingers through hers and leaned down to peck her lips. Eva laughed against his lips as she peered up at him through her lashes, "Good morning, boyfriend."

Stiles smiled down at her as he opened the passenger door for her, "You look beautiful." He told her and grinned when he saw her blush as she climbed into the jeep, and he closed the door once she was in before hurrying over to the driver's side. Stiles' eyes flickered sideways and he saw she was still wearing the wristband he gave her. "Hey, remember the thing I wanted to give you yesterday?" He asked as he turned to her, before he reached into the back seat and grabbed his back. He pulled out a small box then turned to Eva again, and smiled broadly as he handed it to her.

"Stiles, you don't have to get me stuff." She muttered as she reached for the box nevertheless and opened it, before she smiled a little as she stared down at the dreamcatcher, then she looked up at Stiles, "Thanks." She told him before her eyes flickered down to the dreamcatcher, gazing at it in awe. Stiles blinked once when he saw the way Eva had looked at him, and he felt his cheeks heat up – no one had ever looked at him like that before. He took a deep breath as he threw his backpack backseat again, "I made most of it. I mean when I got it, it was pretty boring. I…I Stilesized it for you." Stiles said sheepishly, and Eva laughed before she looked up and turned to him again, "I know it won't help, not now at least, but I had it made for a while now I just didn't know when to give it to you."

"Really?" Eva asked and tilted her head.

"Yeah…before Valentine's actually." Stiles mumbled under his breath, "It was supposed to be a Valentine's gift but I forgot it and then…" Stiles' voice trailed off and he looked up at Eva, who had leaned over to press her lips to his again, and when she pulled away, she smiled at him, "Thank you."

Stiles blinked once and smiled broadly, "I like this kissing thing." And Eva laughed as she pecked his lips and leaned back into her seat. Stiles gazed at her for a minute before he took a deep breath and started the car. With a grin plastered on his face, Stiles took off for school.

* * *

Eva sat in History beside Kira, still in the furthest corner of the class – and Stiles in the front row. Since that's how they sat since she arrived, no one was willing to change their seat for them. Eva sat there in silence as Kira's father explained something about the second World War. Something about Pearl Harbor. But she wasn't paying attention – she wasn't capable of paying attention. Eva closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed thickly.

"Ms. Davis?" Mr. Yukimura called.

Eva looked up at him and blinked once, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" He asked pointedly as his eyes flickered to Eva's hand that was holding her pen tightly, her nails digging into her palms. She blinked slowly and nodded once before she looked up at him and nodded again – Kira's father, as well as her mother – were completely aware of the situation. Mr. Yukimura smiled at her kindly before he gestured to the board, "Would you like to start revising last week's homework?"

Eva blinked once and nodded slowly as she grabbed her notebook and headed forward towards the blackboard, picking up the piece of chalk. Eva stared at the dark green surface of the board for a minute as she lifted her shaking hand to press the chalk against the black board. She started scribbling onto the board – and when she stepped back she took a deep breath and let her hands fall at her side. That's when Eva realized what she wrote, _drew_, on the black board. Five intersecting circles. And the middle intersection had something scribbled into it – something in Gaelic. Eva took a deep breath as she turned to look back at the class room, though her eyes only met Stiles'.

That's when she felt it – the burn in her chest. Eva dropped the chalk and the notebook and hurried out of the classroom. Stiles glanced back at Scott before he quickly hurried after her Eva, out of the classroom. He stood in the hallway momentarily when he saw her hunched by the row of lockers, coughing and gasping for breath. Stiles quickly hurried beside her and placed his hands underneath her elbows to help her up. "Eva, hey…" Stiles muttered under his breath as he helped her stand up, but she still coughed into her hands and gasped. Stiles worried that she might be having a panic attack – but she wasn't screaming or thrashing. But she could barely breathe.

Stiles almost picked her up and headed to the nurse's office until he heard her soft whimper, "Bathroom…"

Stiles nodded quickly and picked her up anyways as he hurried to the closest bathroom- and walked into anyways as he set her down on her feet. Eva leaned against the sink and cough, and Stiles watched as she spat out that black stuff and…."Mistletoe." Stiles whispered as he reached out to rub her back gently and brush her hair back. Eva rinsed her mouth and took a deep breath once she felt it pass, before she slowly slid to the ground. Stiles sat down slowly and frowned as he brushed her hair back as she lied down on the cool floor and pressed her face against the tiles. "Are you okay?"

Eva hummed but didn't make any gesture as to whether she was nodding or shaking her head. Stiles glanced around before he pressed his hand against her forehead, and felt her surprising fever, as if it had only spiked now. "Eva," He breathed out, "I need to take you to the nurse's office. You're burning up."

"I'll be fine." She whispered, but her whole body was shaking. "You're not fine." Stiles muttered defiantly, and looked up when he heard the bell ring. In less than a minute, Kira had run into the bathroom as well. Eva started to sit up as soon as Kira walked in, "What happened? Are you okay?" Kira asked hurriedly as she frowned and turned to Eva and take her face in both her hands, "Eva, are you okay?" Kira asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Eva muttered as she gently pushed Kira's hand away and smiled at her bit, before she turned to Stiles, "Let me guess, Jennifer killed someone that was in that class room." Eva muttered and Stiles sighed heavily when it clicked in his head. "Yeah, the history teacher." Stiles nodded as he pulled Eva close to his chest and frowned as his eyes flickered sideways at Kira, who chewed on her lip nervously. "You should go home, Eva."

"No." Eva shook her head quickly as she pulled away from Stiles and sat up, before she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm fine" She nodded quickly and started to get up. Stiles stood up slowly beside her, his hand outstretched in case she lost her balance. He didn't like this – he didn't like this at all, but Eva was defiant and there was no changing her mind once she'd decided something. He knew the sleep deprivation was taking a toll on her, and he realized that he had no more classes with her today aside from History. Stiles glanced around as Eva rinsed the sink and fixed herself in the mirror, "I'm fine." She nodded once before she turned to both Kira and Stiles and nodded gratefully, then headed past them out of the bathroom.

"I took a picture of what she drew on the board before my dad rubbed it away." Kira muttered quickly as she and Stiles followed her out of the bathroom. Scott was handing Eva her bag before he turned to Stiles and handed him his stuff as well. "I'll see you at lunch." Eva muttered, giving Stiles the best smile she could muster up before she glanced at Kira and nodded her head for the girl to follow her, despite the fact that her whole body was jittering. Stiles and Scott exchanged worried glanced as the two girls hurried off. Stiles' phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out to flip through and open the photo Kira sent him. His eyes flickered sideways to Scott, "We need to show that to Deaton." Scott told him, and Stiles nodded once.

* * *

Eva decided she couldn't spend the rest of the day with Stiles after school – he reluctantly drove her home and glanced sideways at her as he parked the car in front of her house, "Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked and Eva turned to him and nodded slowly, "I'll try to sleep, I promise." Eva told him before she leaned over to kiss him. Despite the dread that was in Stiles' heart, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, his hand holding her face, caressing her cheek gently – not wanting to let her go. Eva opened her eyes slowly when she pulled away, "Or we could go to your place."

Stiles laughed a little and lifted a brow, "Are you sure?"

Eva laughed tiredly before she nodded, "I'd rather spend time with you."

Stiles shook his head slowly before he took off and drove the short way back to his place and parked his jeep in the driveway. Stiles got out and hurried over to Eva's side to open the door for her and help her out of the jeep so she wouldn't stumble or something.

Eva followed Stiles to his room silently and set her bag on the bed, before she flickered her eyes across the room and towards Stiles' desk, her eyes falling on the folder that read property of Beacon Hills Police Department. Eva narrowed her eyes as she stepped towards it and pushed the papers out of the file.

"Stiles," She called out as she stared down at the photos of the a dead body – a few months ago photos like these would have scared the hell out of her, now they would probably just give her nightmares. However, Eva picked up the photo and took a deep breath.

Stiles hurried towards her when he saw the photo in her hand and scratched the back of his head, "They found him dead last night behind the bank."

"Behind the bank?" Eva lifted a brow as she turned to Stiles, "The bank that the alphas put your friends in?" Eva asked as she turned back to look at the photo. Stiles hummed slowly and frowned, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She set the photo aside and turned to Stiles, "How come you have this here?"

"It's a thing I do. I steal my father's cases and try to help him solve them." Stiles muttered as he turned to look at the file, "But this one seems like a normal guy who got jumped on in an alley and died as an accident."

"How do you figure?" Eva asked as she looked down at the papers again, "Well, they found him there and all his groceries were around him so I guess he didn't really see it coming. And it says he had struggle marks and the COD was skull fracture."

"Oh." Eva looked down at the photo, before she picked it up again. "Stiles those aren't normal grocery store bags." Eva whispered as she looked up at Stiles. Stiles frowned as he leaned closer at the photo. "These are from the supermarket."

"The supermarket is all the way across downtown from the bank." Stiles muttered as he turned to Eva and Eva took a deep breath when she felt her heart hammer in chest roughly. "That means the grocery bags weren't his."

"And if they lift prints off those bags they'll find out who was there." Stiles finished and glanced down at Eva, grinning, "You're a genius. I have to tell my dad this."

"Stiles, you can't." Eva muttered as she looked up at Stiles, who frowned and shook his head slowly, "What do you mean?"

"You can't tell your dad to lift the prints off the bags." She muttered, and Stiles lifted both brows, "They're going to lift the prints anyways. It's protocol."

Eva turned away from the desk and closed her eyes, "But they can't, Stiles." Eva whispered as her shoulders start to rise and fall & her breathing quickened. Stiles quickly hurried to stand in front of her and he took her face in his hands, "Hey, look at me. Tell me what is it?" Stiles asked, and Eva looked at him, her eyes wide and panicked. "Last night. Yesterday, I was supposed to go grocery shopping before I came over for dinner, and I could have sworn I did." Eva muttered and shook her head slowly, "But when I got home my mom asked me about it and I brushed it off but then this photo…this man, I knew I saw him before." Eva whispered hesitantly. "What if…what if they lift the prints and they're mine?" Eva looked up at Stiles blinked away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Stiles felt his heart sink when he saw the tears in her eyes, and he slowly guided her to the edge of his bed and helped her sit down, "Okay you need to listen to me. I'm going to tell you one last thing I haven't told you yet." Stiles muttered as he sat down beside her. "Remember that day I asked you to sketch the guy you saw in the rave?"

Eva nodded slowly and Stiles took a deep breath, "That actually wasn't a guy." Stiles started, "It's kind of a demon warrior thing. It's called an Oni. There are three of them." Stiles muttered, "They're….looking for someone who is possessed by something. Usually an evil kind of kitsune. A nogitsune." Stiles looked up at Eva when he saw the color drain from her face and she quickly stood up and pulled away from him. "So….there's a possibility I killed that man." Eva whispered as her whole being began shaking. Stiles quickly got up and stood in front of her, "Not you." He corrected, reluctantly confirming what he was suggesting.

Eva looked back at Stiles and blinked away the tears that had welled in her eyes, "How do we know for sure?"

"We don't…" Stiles whispered, "The Oni, they do something to check supernatural creatures, make sure they're not possessed. But…I can't risk them checking you. If that thing….if that thing is possessing you….they won't just give us a chance to try and help. They'll…" Stiles voice trailed off and Eva swallowing thickly, "They'll kill me."

"Look, you probably have nothing to do with this, okay?" Stiles muttered as he took her face into his hands and with his thumbs he brushed away her tears, "If you want I can ask my father about those prints and make sure he tells me before anything is done about them, okay?"

"That's not enough." Eva shook her head slowly then took a deep breath as she sniffled once, "I want to see what was inside those bags." Eva muttered, and Stiles frowned, "It's the only way we can be sure."

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "Anything." He sighed, "But that means we'll have to sneak into the police station." Stiles warned her and Eva nodded quickly. Stiles sighed again as he pulled her closer to press his lips to her forehead, before he pulled her into his chest. "It's going to be okay, Eva. I promise. I promise." Stiles whispered as he pressed his lips to her hair and wrapped his free arm around her. Eva relaxed a little into his arms and closed her eyes, finding some solace in Stiles' hold.


	12. Play With Fire

**A/N:**

**I am so excited for this chapter cause this is when all the action starts - you guys will _love _it, I'm sure! Keep the awesome reviews coming! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! I want to point out something important: I'm going to travel next week, and I'll probably barely be able to reach internet, if never at all, for a month, so I'm not sure if I can update the story, but I will try.**

**PS - heroherondaletotheresuce: You'll see! That's all I can give! ;D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Stiles was nervous, truth be told. Ever since Eva shared that little piece of information with him earlier, he didn't know whether to freak out or stay calm and think it through. He considered telling Scott, but didn't want to get him riled up and worried before he was absolutely sure. He tried to sit down, achieve any school work but to no avail. Instead, he paced around his room, thinking through all of the possibilities of what he could do.

Eventually, he did his best to spend a pretty normal evening with his father, trying not to alarm him. Once his dad was asleep, Stiles slipped past the door and downstairs, doing his best not to make any sound - which proved to be quite the task as he slammed his foot against the leg of the table. He limped out of the house and towards his jeep, letting out a small whimper as he got into his car and turned the ignition to drive to Eva's place. Once he'd arrived, he left her a text and waited.

Eva flinched as she unlocked the front door, and slowly pulled it open and headed out then locked it again. She turned to the driveway and smiled a bit when she saw the jeep before she hurried towards it just as Stiles leaned over to open the door for her and she quickly climbed in, "It's not that late so there will probably be a couple of officers on dispatch but all the detectives are gone for the night. There are people on the front desk, I'm sure, but we're going o use the service door." Stiles told her and Eva nodded quickly, "How are we going to get in? Isn't evidence like super guarded?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Stiles told her as he pulled away from in front of her house and sped along the road.

"Stiles," Eva started, "What If those grocery bags were my bags?" Eva asked as she turned to him. Stiles was already working back up plans. "We're going to inform everyone." Stiles started, "And we'll figure it out. Just like we always do. It's our thing." Stiles glanced sideways at her and frowned when he saw the terrified expression on her face, and he quickly reached over to take her hand as his eyes flickered back to the windshield. "I promise you it'll be okay, Eva."

Eva stared at him for a long moment before she let his promise bring her some peace of mind, and she leaned back into the seat and blinked tiredly, yawning a bit. Stiles glanced sideways at her, "Did you sleep at all when you got home?"

"I did actually." Eva muttered and turned to him, "I hung your dreamcatcher above my bed. Seems like it worked." Eva told him with a smile, and saw him smile as well. "I'm glad." He nodded once. The eerie silence took over again, with the only sound being the roar of the jeep muffling out their breathing.

Eventually they'd parked as far away as possible from the police department so no one would have heard the car, and Stiles hurried over to help Eva out, taking her hand in the process. "Alright, we need to be as quiet as we possibly could." Stiles told her as she gestured for her to follow him. They ran as silently as they possibly could towards the service door, and Eva frowned when Stiles brought a key card and swiped it through the door's lock. She followed him inside and glanced sideways at him, "Where did you get those from? Did you steal them?"

"No…I cloned them using an RF ID emulator." Stiles muttered under his breath as he brought out a couple of other cards, "Isn't that worse than stealing?" Eva asked and narrowed her eyes a little.

Stiles paused as he closed the door and shrugged a little, "It's smarter."

"Huh." Eva lifted both brows, impressed, before she followed him inside. "Do you see anyone?" Eva asked, peering around Stiles to gaze into the empty department.

"I think it'll be better if we stay low." Stiles muttered as he stepped forward then hunched over. Eva followed him quietly – and they were halfway across the room when Stiles heard something, and he quickly ducked underneath a desk and pulled Eva down to pull her back against his chest. Eva placed both hands over her mouth and tried to breathe quietly through her nose as the officer walked into the room and headed towards towards the table, at the furthest end of the room, that had the water boiler.

Eva looked up when Stiles tapped her shoulder and watched as he gestured towards the door. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, but Stiles nudged her with arm and nodded once. Eva chewed on the inside of her cheek before she slowly got to her feet. She tiptoed towards the door and glanced over her shoulder occasionally to make sure Stiles was following her.

Eventually they made to the hallway.

Eva turned around in the moment they'd made it around the corner and away from that room and its windows to slap Stiles' arm. He flinched and frowned apologetically at her before he moved past her and took her hand again. Of course, they had to pace their movements and press themselves against the walls thanks to the cameras that were everywhere – but eventually they made it to the basement door that led to the evidence room.

Eva pulled out the crumpled grocery list as they hurried inside and they both turned on the flashlights on their phones. "How do things get organized in this place?" Eva whispered as she turned to Stiles, who moved his flashlight across the compartment looking walls. He closed his eyes and muttered a series of numbers under his breath before he moved close the numbered compartments, his hand hovering over them, before he eventually stopped in front of one and opened it. "Got them." He whispered as he brought out three bags and set them on the ground.

Eva quickly knelt down on the ground and straightened out the list on the ground, "Alright." She started, "Apples, Ginger, Soda pack, tampons, tea, coffee, pasta, tomato sauce." She listed off as Stiles started going through the bags, "Check, check, check, and…ugh, check." He quickly tossed the tampons back into the grocery bag, "Check…check for all of that." Stiles looked up at Eva, who was stared at him, seemingly attempting to hold back any emotion. She took a deep shaky breath and turned back to the list, "Um, vinegar, eggs." She whispered, and Stiles picked up the bag that was tied tightly and poked it – watching as it rippled with what could only be a thick mixture of eggs and vinegar broken inside it, "Why the hell are they keeping this…" Stiles scrunched up his face as he set that bag aside.

"Cookies, orange juice, scotch tape." Eva finished and looked as Stiles checked the last bag. He looked up at her, his face holding an expression that could only mean one thing. Stiles started, "We need to throw these away." Stiles muttered, and Eva looked up at him, "We need to do something, throw them away, something. My dad said they didn't lift any prints yet but I may have told him what you told me so we have to get rid of these." Stiles told Eva defiantly and he looked up at her drained face, "Eva, I promised you I won't let anything happen to you. This is the only way."

Eva nodded slowly, though the terror that filled her being was definitely going to rust her wheels. She got up slowly and picked up a plastic bag as Stiles closed the compartment slowly.

"We have to try to be quiet. If we can't, then we just make a run for it." Stiles told her as he picked up the other two bags and started up the stairs and out of the basement. However, once they were out, Stiles froze when he saw a police officer holding his gun at the door. Eva gulped as she stood beside Stiles.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked, and Eva glanced sideways at Stiles as her heart sank deep in her chest. They were in trouble.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!" Stiles' dad chastised them, half an hour later when he'd gotten in after the deputy called him. Eva's eyes were never lifted from the ground, her hands shaking in her lap as she still suppressed the urge to cry. "Barging into an evidence room like that! Taking that evidence is a felony!" He exclaimed, and he turned to Stiles, "Come on, son, you're smarter than this. What was this all about?"

"It's my fault." Eva quickly blurted out, ready to spill everything. Stiles turned to her and his eyes widened, "Wait, okay." Then he looked up at his father and got up quickly to close the door, "Dad, let me explain, okay." He started quietly, "This…this has an unnatural aspect to it so you need to let me explain."

The Sheriff sighed heavily as he nodded slowly for his son to go on, "You remember those ninja warriors I told you about, right?" He asked, and the man nodded hesitantly, "Koni?" He asked, and Stiles shook his head, "No, Oni, but you're getting better at this. Anyways, I told you they were looking for someone who is possessed right?" Stiles told him and the man nodded again.

Stiles took a deep breath as he glanced sideways hesitantly at Eva before he went on, "So Eva remembers she went grocery shopping, but when she got home, there were no grocery bags. We were checking whether the stuff in those bags were on her grocery list. And…" Stiles hesitant momentarily and frowned, "They were. All of it."

Stiles' dad frowned as his eyes drifted to the petite brunette who was staring at the ground, "Eva?" He asked as he pushed himself off his desk and started walking towards her, "Eva?" He called out again when she didn't look up, and he glanced sideways at Stiles, who frowned in concern.

"Well I guess there's no point in pretending anymore." Eva whispered, only the fear was gone from her voice as she lifted her gaze from the ground. Stiles slowly stepped back, stretching his arm in front of his father to have him step back. "You're not Eva." Stiles muttered quietly.

"I thought we already established that." The voice that left her lips was so confident and filled with satire that it was such a contrast with her exhausted appearance. However, it was the mischievous glint in her wide, innocuous eyes that threw Stiles off. The gradient was throwing him for a loop, and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "I'm surprised, Stiles" She started as she got up, "For an observant student, it slipped right underneath your nose."

"Who are you?" Stiles asked again, and he saw her sigh a little before she went on again, "Oh I'm sorry, are we in an interrogation room?" She glanced around and turned back to the two Stilinski men, "I think the better question would be," Eva turned to Stiles' dad as a duplicitous smirk curled onto her face, "How good are the smoke detectors in this station?"

That's when the sprinklers in the roof went off just as the smoke detectors began ringing, "Oh good." She started as she clapped her hands together, "I'd get out though. I'm almost keen I've seen some flammables in the evidence room." She said as a broad smile stretched onto her face. Stiles wasn't sure whether it was his erratically beating heart or the building literally shaking that threw him to the ground. He didn't even grasp the loud explosive noise from the basement until his father had pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the station.

The explosions blew out the basement windows, and every other window in the building – but the building didn't dramatically go up in flames and send them flying in the air as one, Stiles, would have expected. Stiles stared at the building with wide eyes and at the officers that had flooded out of it, some of them limping, some of them calling each other's names, before he turned to his father, "Are you okay?!" He yelled over the ringing in his ear, and his dad nodded quickly, "Are you?!" He asked as he helped Stiles up on his feet. The teenager breathed out as his eyes watched the fire that danced and peeked through the basement windows.

"Where's Eva?" He whispered as he turned to his dad, "Where is she?!" He called out loudly as he turned to his father, and he saw the color drain out of his father's face. "I didn't see her!" The sheriff told his son, and Stiles turned back to the station, running his hands through his hair and tugging at it some as his eyes flickering across the scenery before him. It hit him like a brick wall now. It _wasn't _Eva tonight. The girl he picked up wasn't Eva. And now he didn't know where she, _it,_ was.

Stiles wasn't sure he'd ever felt heart ache like this before.

* * *

"It's Eva?" Scott asked again as he watched Stiles pace around his room like a maniac. "Yes, yes it is. She….it…whatever that thing is, it talked to me." Stiles answered hurriedly.

"And did you get anything out of it?" Lydia asked hurriedly, before Stiles stopped and turned to her, "Did you not hear the part about the basement exploding?" He demanded, and Allison quickly started, "Well do they have a lead on her, anything?"

"Well she definitely left no trace of ever being in the station." Stiles muttered and pressed his fist against his mouth. "People got hurt in that station." Stiles muttered, "Someone actually died." He whispered as he looked up at his friends.

"It means that it's the nogitsune." Kira muttered as she looked up from where she sat beside Scott on the edge of the bed, "Nogitsunes feed off strife, chaos, and pain. If this is how it will start things, then….this is only the beginning."

Stiles turned to Kira, his heart sunken deep in his chest before he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked, hoping despite how much of a long shot it was that Kira would have an answer. But when she shook her head slowly, he felt like someone had hit him on the head with his own baseball bat, his chest beginning to tighten as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Now you teenagers go to school." Stiles' dad announced as he turned up in the doorway to Stiles' room. Stiles turned around to his father to start complaining, but the man cut him off, "Eva's on her way to school right now."

"What?" Stiles asked as he frowned at his father and shook his head once, urging him to explain, "I just called her mother. The girl woke up and headed to school like nothing happened." The man finished quietly and Stiles turned back to his friends, before he quickly grabbed his backpack, "We need to get to school." He hurried past his dad, before he quickly turned around and hugged him quickly then ran downstairs.

* * *

"Eva!" Stiles called out from across the hallway, and frowned guiltily when the girl jumped back and turned to look at him with a confused stare. Stiles looked up at Scott and his friends before they hurried towards the petite brunette. Once they'd stood before her though, an awkward silence had befallen the group. Eva flickered her confused gaze between them and frowned, "What is it?" She asked as she looked over their faces and turned back to Stiles, "What's wrong?"

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?" Stiles asked, and Eva blinked once, "You mean when you told me about the Oni when I saw the murder case file on your desk?" Eva asked and Stiles shook his head quickly, "No, Eva, after. When we went to the station."

Eva blinked and shook her head slowly, "I fell asleep when I got home and woke up this morning, I didn't – no…" Eva felt the realization dawn on her as she looked up at Stiles with wide eyes, "What happened?" She whispered, and Stiles quickly glanced back at his friends just as the bell rang. He turned back to Eva and took a deep breath, "We need to get through the school day first." He muttered, watching as Kira stepped forward and took Eva's hand so they could head to first period. The group dispersed in a minute – and just like that, Stiles felt the hyper vigilance creep up on him again. "If you're going through hell, keep going." He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and hurried towards his class.

* * *

Eva sat in the passenger seat in silence; her eyes wide as she listened to Stiles explain what had happened last night. Scott & Kira were on his dirt bike behind them, and Lydia was driving in the car behind them. Allison had headed to talk to her father with Isaac and look through the bestiary for something.

"I shouldn't even be in the car with you right now." Eva whispered as she turned to look at him with wide eyes. Stiles glanced sideways at her and shook his head furiously, "No, you're not safe. If we know about this then I bet the Oni do as well, and as soon as the sun sets they'll be after you. We can't risk it." Stiles muttered and Eva stared at him in disbelief, "How could you want to protect me after what I did last night? You could have gotten hurt, your father could have gotten hurt." Eva shook her head again, "You should just let them find me or something. You said they can handle that thing, right?"

"Yes, by killing you!" Stiles exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the wheel, "I'm not risking you getting hurt, Eva Davis. I care too much about you." Stiles muttered calmly and took a deep breath, "There has to be another way to fix this. There has to be."

Eva stared at him before she swallowed thickly and pursed her lips, her eyes flickering to the window as she recognized they were on. Soon enough, Stiles was parking in front of the animal clinic. He glanced back at Scott, Kira, and Lydia then hurried out of the car towards the door that Deaton held open and ushered them inside quickly. Kira hurried inside with what seemed to be a sword sheath, and when Stiles turned to Scott to ask him, the alpha just shook his head once, "Don't ask." He muttered as they moved into the clinic.

Deaton turned and faced Eva, frowning a little. "We're going to need to tie you up." He told her reluctantly and turned to Stiles, "You need to create the mountain ash lines at the entrances of the clinic." Stiles' eyes flickered hesitantly to Eva before he nodded once and headed to where he knew Deaton kept his stash of mountain ash. Lydia went to help Stiles as Deaton ushered Eva back to his office. "Now I'm not sure how this is supposed to hold you down but it's laced with letharia vulpina. It's a lichen lethal to wolves and foxes." Deaton looked up at Eva as he gestured for her to sit in his desk chair, "It should weaken you as soon as it makes contact with your skin." Deaton muttered as he brought the rope forward and started tying up her wrists to the arm rests of the seat.

Eva's eyes wide, filled with tears, flickered up to Kira who stood in the door way with an obvious frown on her face. "We'll figure it out." Kira told Eva, and petite brunette tried to smile.

Deaton looked up at Kira and Scott, before his eyes flickered to the window in his office and he watched the last flickers of the sun disappear into the horizon.

"Guys!" Stiles called out, and they all hurried out to see the Oni standing by the door. Stiles took a deep breath and stepped back, his hand moving in front of Lydia to push her away.

"Did you get the back doors and all the windows?" Deaton asked hurriedly, and both Stiles & Lydia nodded hurriedly.

"Did you get the basement windows?" Scott asked, and Stiles turned to him, "Basement windows?"

"Scott, watch out!" Kira yelled, Scott turned around as soon as he heard the clash of metal with metal, watching the Oni's sword clash with Kira's before the girl quickly kicked it off and turned back to Scott as the other two formulated out of smoke. Scott and Kira quickly moved to block the Oni's way. Stiles quickly pressed Lydia against the wall as his eyes flickered across the room, trying to find anything he could help with.

"Here." Deaton handed him a vial of mountain ash, "Protect yourselves." Deaton told them, and Stiles sigh in defeat as he quickly started to form a circle around him and Lydia. Stiles quickly turned his gaze to Deaton when he pushed the metal exam table at one of the Oni before it struck Scott with his sword, and the man quickly ducked out of the way of its sword.

Scott & Kira were overwhelmed by the three Oni, until a gunshot fired from the door and Stiles glanced sideways to see Allison & her father. However, as soon as Allison released her grip on her first arrow, the Oni disappeared into thin air, and the arrow almost hit Scott in the head, missing his head by the smallest distance as the arrow head got embedded into the wall.

"What? What happened? Why did they disappear?" Stiles asked hurriedly as he stepped out of the mountain ash circle.

"Eva." He heard Lydia whispered, and when he looked down, he realized she was wearing the same look she usually wore before she '_screamed'._ Stiles' eyes widened and he hurried to Deaton's office, only to see there was no one there. Stiles stood at the doorway, frozen. Deaton walked into the office and glanced around, before he knelt down and picked up the ropes.

"I thought you said she'd be too weak to break through those ropes." Scott asked in confused, and Deaton look up at him, "I said she might be. And those ropes weren't torn, they were burned through."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked, frowning.

"It means Eva left on her own accord." Deaton explained, "It means she got out on her own and now she's out there, unprotected, and there are nine hours lefts before sunrise."

"We have to find her." Stiles whispered, running out of his own breath as he felt his heart clench in his chest, and he turned to his friends. "We _have_ to find her."


	13. Blood Is Thicker

**A/N:**

**It's traveling day! I managed to upload this one chapter for you guys before I left! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! It's definitely one of my favorite chapters so far, you guys are in for SO many surprises. But again, I remind you, whether or not I'll have internet throughout the next month is still something I'm not certain about, so like I said there's a big chance I won't be updating throughout that time. However, you can always check with me on my personal tumblr and I'll definitely get back to you as soon as I can :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"She couldn't have gone far!" Stiles looked back at Scott as they hurried out of the clinic. "Can you track her?" Stiles asked as he turned to his friend, a somewhat desperate look on his face. Scott frowned as he moved around the building of the animal clinic until he found a trace of Eva's scent. His eyes drifted to the window broken, the one that was in Deaton's office and he frowned. She must have gotten hurt when she broke through the window – that's how her scent was present. Not as strong as it would have been if he had something of hers, but there.

"I think I caught her scent, but it's not that strong." Scott muttered as he turned back to Stiles, "But I can follow it." Stiles turned to Scott and took a deep breath as he watched his friend climb onto his dirt bike, "You're not going alone." Kira told him as she climbed onto the bike behind him. Scott turned to look at her, almost starting to refuse, but Kira started, "She's my best friend." Kira told him seriously, and Scott had to force his lips shut – he knew he would have done anything to save Stiles had something happened to him. He nodded once then looked up at Stiles, "We'll find her." Scott told him before he twisted the throttle and took off into the forest's rugged terrain.

Stiles lifted his gaze to the ebony carpet above his head and closed his eyes, before he turned to Lydia, "How did you figure out Eva left?" He asked her hurriedly, and Lydia's lip trembled in hesitation before she started hesitantly, "I heard her scream." Lydia whispered, and Stiles sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Where could she be…" Stiles muttered under his breath in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

Allison glanced sideways at Isaac then pursed her lips in thought, "How do we even know she is the one that left? What if it's…that nogitsune?" She asked, and Deaton started, "The ropes would have weakened the nogitsune. Druids are capable of manipulating elements, and it's the only explanation why the ropes were burned through."

"Eva would have left though." Stiles muttered and shook his head slowly, "She would have just got there and dangled herself in front of them just so they wouldn't try to go through us. She would."

"If that's the case, then chances of her making it are highly unlikely. I've seen what those creatures can do." Allison's father started, and Lydia quickly shook her head, "Eva's not dead." She whispered, before her eyes flickered sideways at Stiles and she took a deep breath, "Yet."

Stiles felt the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall. Where could she possibly be?

* * *

Eva was running through the woods – stumbling and falling over the branches she couldn't see in the darkness. She tried to feel her way between the majestic tree pillars that stood in the middle of her path, but whenever she slowed down to decide which way to go, Eva felt the shadows brush past her and she couldn't stop.

It was a decision she had to make – she had to run. She heard her friends fighting those creatures. Stiles told her what those creatures were capable of and she wasn't about to force the people she'd gone and cared about to do that for her. It was enough what torment her own flesh and blood had put them through.

But Eva was still running. The instinct to survive was stronger than the altruistic need to protect her friends. She was gasping for breath, already beginning to run out of breath too fast for her liking, her lungs aching as the muscles in her legs burned. But she was running anyways.

The familiar sound of the dirt bike ran chilling tremors through her body. She didn't want to be found – surely Eva was new to all of this but she understood enough to know now that she was dangerous, and where ever she went those shadow creatures would follow.

"Eva!" She heard Kira yell, and Eva tried to ignore it despite the overwhelming desire to turn around and hug her friend, she couldn't.

However, when Scott drifted to a stop in front of her, managing to block her path so both of them could turn to her, Eva slowly stepped back. "Stay away from me." Eva whispered, and she looked up when she heard the thunder and glimpsed the lightning that announced the arrival of yet another storm. Kira quickly got off the dirt bike and started towards Eva, "Eva, you have to come with us, we can keep you safe."

"What about you?!" Eva exclaimed over the sounds of the thunder claps that deafened them. "I'm not having anyone put themselves at risk to save me!"

"Eva, you don't know what you're talking about, there has to be another way to fix this! What about Stiles?!" Scott yelled loudly so she could hear him, and Eva stepped back away from them. It was lost on Scott & Kira the change her behavior, and the fact that whenever Eva got too vulnerable, her possessor took control. At the mention of Stiles, Eva felt her heart falter but pick up pace quickly again, and she swallowed thickly, "I know exactly what I'm talking about!" The petite brunette yelled in defiance, "You need to leave!" She yelled and Kira quickly pushed Eva behind her just as the Oni appeared out of nowhere.

Kira brought out her sword just as Scott shifted, and they both stood in front of Eva as they cornered her again a tree. With hazel hues sparked with interest, she watched metal clashed against metal and claws pushed against shadow. A gentle smirk curled on her face, before she felt the third Oni formulate behind her. She whirled around to duck out of its sword, and reached forward to grip the blade with her bare hands, not even flinching when it had dug into her palms and broke through her skin. Kira was momentarily distracted, watching her friend move the quickest she ever did, and she realized that the person that had just kicked the sword out of the Oni's steel grip was not Eva.

Eva turned to Kira and smirked, winking once before she reached out and gripped her hair to slam her head against the nearest tree, watching as the girl fell limply unconscious to the ground. She dropped the sword to the ground and turned to Scott, "Thank me later." She told him as she took off, leaving Scott to fend for himself against three of the Oni. He knew he had to step in front of them so they wouldn't follow Eva, or Eva's body at least, but didn't know how he could possibly take three of these creatures on his own.

Scott howled.

* * *

Lydia's eyes widened when she heard it and she turned to Isaac, whose eyes turned into that molten amber. "Scott needs me." He muttered as he turned to Allison, and he took off into a sprint towards the forest. Allison glanced sideways at her father before they both took off in a run after him.

Stiles was left in momentarily disbelief, but he had to force himself to believe that at least Scott had to be fine – it was Scott. He was the true alpha. The awesome mega alpha werewolf. He had to be fine. Stiles stood there, his eyes wide, before he turned to Lydia again and shook his head questioningly. The girl stepped away hesitantly and shook her head slowly. "I can hear her screaming, Stiles, but that's all I'm hearing."

"Then scream." Stiles told her, or begged her. "I…I don't feel it. I don't feel the scream."

"That's a good thing, Stiles" Deaton muttered, and Stiles had almost forgotten that he was standing there. Stiles looked up when he felt the first drops of rain fall on his forehead, and he shook his head slowly. "There has to be something we can do. There has to be something." Stiles muttered, unable to believe that he was completely helpless and as a matter of fact somewhat useless right now. No situation had ever left him feeling so empty. He always had an idea. He always had a backup plan. Now he could barely think. He could barely even breathe, his chest beginning to tighten as the panic began to engulf him like daggers stabbing through his skin, over and over again.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked as she reached out to touch his hand, and Stiles quickly pulled it back and shook his head. Lydia frowned and she looked back at Deaton, who pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. The rain had started pouring now.

"Can we please get inside?" Lydia begged as she already started heading inside into the clinic. "Stiles, please, you won't be any help to anyone if you have a cold!"

"I'm not any help to anyone right now, am I?!" Stiles snapped back as he turned to her, "I can't help anyone Lydia! I'm just me! I'm completely useless! And now the girl I care about is out there, running away to keep me safe when there are three demons literally out there to kill her because she's possessed! How am I supposed to just go inside and not get sick, huh?!"

Stiles had only realized that he was yelling at Lydia when he saw the expression on her face, and he quickly quivered and turned away from her, "I'll be inside in a minute, just go." Stiles told her, and Lydia frowned before she defiantly turned away from him and stomped inside. Deaton frowned from where he stood, and he realized the bond he'd witnessed between Stiles & Lydia not too long ago had dissipated. He shook his head slowly as he walked back into the clinic.

There was one thing that was nagging at Stiles – how could Eva have possibly left the clinic and run so far into the forest? Assuming she'd run far enough to outrun Scott. Deaton said the ropes were supposed to weaken her. She should at least be physically weak if she was possessed by the nogitsune. Stiles frowned. _If._

The thought crossed Stiles' mind so fast that he felt the rush that made his head spin. Stiles quickly ran back inside, "What happens to druids when they die?!" He exclaimed as he skidded to halt, almost slipping and falling when he saw Deaton. The older man frowned and shook his head slowly, "Why do you ask, Stiles?"

"Just tell me, please. It's important." Stiles pleaded, and Lydia frowned as her eyes flickered between Deaton and Stiles.

"All their power flows back to the nemeton until the next druid in the bloodline gains access to his or her powers." Deaton explained slowly.

"And when do druids gain access of their powers?" Stiles almost demanded, and Lydia narrowed her eyes, already starting to catch onto what Stiles was saying.

"Usually as soon as they belief in the truth of a druid's calling." Deaton shook his head slowly, almost started to ask where Stiles was going, "Does the same thing happen with Darachs after they die?" Lydia asked immediately, and Deaton took in a deep breath when he realized what Stiles was suggesting.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Stiles demanded as he placed his hands over the counter, "She started having all those dreams as soon as Jennifer died. And it all leads ups to eventually someone having to tell her about all of this, which would mean she'd gain access of her powers as a druid, right?"

"And all the powers of her aunt would be transferred to her." Deaton whispered, "As well as her spirit?" Lydia asked, and flickered her gaze between the two men.

"Julia did have a lot of power before she died. She would be capable of doing that. Of course, the blood connection…" Deaton let his voice trail off, and Stiles stared at the ground for a long minute, "Her own aunt is using her."

"But for what?" Lydia asked, and Stiles blinked once before he quickly pulled out his phone and turned to Deaton, "Did Scott show you what Eva drew on the blackboard yesterday?" He asked, and Deaton frowned, shaking his head. Stiles quickly flipped through the photos in his dropbox before he finally found the one Kira had sent him, and he handed the phone to Deaton. It only took a second for Deaton to figure out what was going on, "She's completing the sacrifices."

"What?" Stiles asked, and Lydia frowned, "Guardians." She started hesitantly, "Those were the only left." Lydia turned to Stiles, "The man you say was killed, you said he was found—"

"By the old bank." Stiles closed his eyes as he stepped away from the counter and ran his hands through his hair, slightly tugging at it, "How did I not figure it out earlier…?"

"Because we were so focused on searching for the nogitsune we excluded every other possibility." Lydia explained and turned to Deaton, "Do you still have a map of all the currents locations?" Lydia asked, and Deaton frowned as he shook his head slowly. Lydia bit onto her lower lip before she looked up at Stiles, "I should call dad." Stiles whispered as he pulled out his phone and quickly started dialing his father's number.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff answered, and Stiles sighed in relief, "Dad! I need you to get Scott's mom and stay at her place and tell her to protect the house!" Stiles called out into the phone.

"What? Stiles, I can't hear you, the storm—"

"Dad!" Stiles pleaded into the phone as he walked around, "Jennifer- Julia Baccari! She's alive! Well, not alive but, just take Mrs. McCall and find somewhere safe, please! Supernaturally safe!" Stiles yelled into the phone. He got no further replies from his father, "Dad!" He heard the noise over the other end, his father's words cut off by the bad reception. Stiles looked down at his phone in frustration. When he peered out of the window, it hit him how bad the storm had gotten.

Stiles shook his head slowly as he stared outside – it was no weather to drive in. He could already hear Lydia going off about him being no help to anyone if he pretzeled his jeep around a tree and got himself a concussion in the process. In defeat, he stepped back and took a deep breath, "Please be alive." He whispered, not sure whether he meant his friends, or Eva.

It felt like years had passed until finally a loud knock on the door announced someone's arrival. Stiles looked back at Deaton with wide eyes before he headed towards the door and opened it when he saw Allison's father through the window. Chris walked in, Scott's arm slung around his neck, his other arm around Isaac as the two helped him in. Allison followed in, holding a disoriented Kira up on her feet.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as his gaze flickered between Scott and Kira in concern. Lydia frowned from where she stood, before she looked up at Deaton who told her to grab him some first aid from his cabinet, and she hurried off.

"We were outnumbered…" Scott whispered, "Eva….She...it…she slammed Kira's head into a tree and left. I knew I had to keep them from following her, and I tried to fight them off, but…" Scott sighed heavily, the guilt already gnawing at him as he avoided his best friend's gaze.

"It's okay." Stiles whispered quickly and glanced sideways at Deaton who knelt down to examine Scott's gaping wounds – that were slowly but surely healing. Stiles stepped back and glanced sideways at Lydia, "It's not the nogitsune." Lydia muttered, and everyone turned their attention to the duo.

"What?" Kira muttered, still somewhat thrown off because of her head, "It's not the nogitsune. It's Jennifer."

"Eva's aunt?" Allison asked, and Stiles nodded quickly, "It makes sense." Stiles started, "She wants to finish the sacrifices, that's what Eva's drawing meant."

"But Eva drew that." Kira whispered, and Lydia started, "It must have been some sort of message. Some sort of warning she gave us without knowing. "

"Why is she trying to complete the sacrifices?" Isaac spoke up this time, shaking his head once as his gaze flickered between Stiles and Lydia.

"Wait, does that mean she's after guardians?" Scott muttered as he slowly sat up, "I need to call my mom."

"I already told my dad to go back to your place and have your mother seal the place." Stiles muttered, "I just hope he heard me." Stiles shook his head slowly.

As if on cue, Stiles' phone buzzed, and he quickly pulled it out to answer the phone, "Dad?" He asked in concern, and felt his face lose color when he heard what his father had to say. He nodded once, humming occasionally, finding no words inside him to speak. "I'll…okay…" Stiles muttered as he hung up and looked up at friends. "There's been a murder." He muttered, and Stiles glanced sideways at Lydia. "That wasn't Eva you heard screaming.

"It was her mother." Lydia realized, and a sudden coldness took over the air and stilled it. Stiles nodded slowly as he turned away from them and hurried towards his jeep. Kira hurried after him and climbed into the back seat of his jeep. Stiles didn't need to hear the same reasoning twice so he just took off.

* * *

He couldn't even bring himself to believe it until he approached Eva's house and saw the mess of blue and red and that blinded him momentarily. Stiles parked the car and got out, his eyes flickering across the crowd as Kira hurried behind him. "Dad!" He called out when he saw his father, and as soon as the Sheriff saw him, he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into a hug. Stiles shut his eyes tightly and hugged his father back, and when he pulled back, he shook his head slowly in inquiry. His father's eye drifted back to the ambulance, and Stiles quickly hurried off towards the ambulance where Eva was in.

She was unconscious, lying on a stretcher inside the ambulance. Stiles stepped in after taking permission from the paramedic, and looked down at her. He almost reached out to stroke her hair back, or stroke away the blood from her face, but her eyes had snapped wide open as she gasped for a breath. Stiles felt his breath get caught in his lips as Eva sat up abruptly. Eva glanced sideways at Stiles, before her eyes drifted to the scenery around her, then looked back down to Kira's worried face. "No…" She whispered, her voice trailing off.

Eva pushed herself off the stretched and almost fell out of the ambulance had it not been for Kira catching her. But Eva pushed past her, and Stiles' gaze widened when he saw her heading for the house. "Eva, no!" He yelled after her as he took off in a sprint after Eva, but it was too late.

It was too late because Eva was standing in the kitchen's doorway, staring at her mother lying on the ground, throat slit. "No!" She cried as her knees buckled underneath her, and Stiles quickly grabbed her as she fell to the ground, forcing himself to look away from the gruesome scenery before him. "No, Mom, no!" Eva sobbed as Stiles tried to drag her away, "Let me go!" She screamed and thrashed against him, "I did this! Let me go!"

Stiles' grip proved to be stronger – he managed to drag her away but they were still curled in a heap on the ground. "Shhh…" Stiles muttered as he held her close to his chest, pressing his lips to her damp hair as she cried herself breathless. Stiles didn't know a human could sound so in pain, so wretched. .He almost wanted to cover his ears and not hear this sound – this sound that broke his heart but he couldn't because while his heart was breaking at the sound of Eva's cries, she was literally falling apart.

She gasped, and Stiles didn't even try to calm her down. How could he? How dare he? He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to fix this, or if this at all was fixable.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Stiles whispered over and over as he rocked Eva back and forth on the ground, not giving a damn that half of the Beacon Hills Police Department was staring at them. No one mattered at this point. Nothing mattered.

He'd made Eva a promise. And he broke it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First character death, dun dun dun! Are we excited, yes we ARE! Show me how much excited for more you are in the reviews! I'll be gone for a while and I don't want to loose my pumped up self! Keep them reviews coming guys! :D (And do feel free to recommend the story to people you know, haha)**

**See you guys soon!**


	14. The Bitter Truth

**A/N:**

**Guess who is still alive?! I got a connection to work with but since I'm so busy going out and being here and there I haven't had the time to properly sit down and finish all I needed to update, but I finally did! I'll be home on the 28th but I think I'll be able of one more update soon! Anyways, thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you all, you're such great readers! Keep'em coming, they always keep me rolling. **

**Anyways, I kept you guys waiting long enough, enjoy the chapter - PS: It's 8:00 I might have proofread it but it will probably still have typos.**

* * *

Stiles peered into his father's office, his eyes falling on Eva's still frame. She hadn't moved for over an hour now – her eyes fixed onto the exact same nothing she was staring at. He tried to get her to talk to him, to do anything, but ever since she broke down back at the…murder scene, she didn't speak a word. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the granola bar and juice in his hands, before he walked back into the office and sat down beside her on the leather couch.

"You didn't eat anything at all today." Stiles whispered as he held out the granola bar to her. Eva shook her head slowly, and Stiles frowned, "Eva, please, you need to eat." He muttered as he tried to hand her the bar, but Eva curled up her bandaged hands and shook her head defiantly. Stiles pursed his lips, defeated.

"Don't shut me out." Stiles begged as he set the granola bar and juice aside, scooting over to the edge of the couch so he could see her face. Eva's eyes flickered briefly to his face and she stared at him for the longest moment. Stiles couldn't even begin to understand the shade of pain that was in her eyes – that along with lots of other emotions he didn't even know or understand.

Stiles understood what it was to lose someone. He'd lost his mother at a young age – he'd seen her sick for the longest time and watched her disease eat away at her. He watched her forget him and forget his father, and he did his best to hold her when she was having night terrors and panic attacks. Stiles sometimes had to pretend he was someone else when she could no longer recall who he was, despite the fact that his father had been too broken at the time to handle the fact. Stiles had had time to prepare for his mother's death, but it still hit him like a tornado and it turned his already disorderly life around. Stiles understood what it was like to lose someone.

But this – the way Eva looked at him. It felt to him as if a piece of her was missing already, so fast. It wasn't like when Stiles realized he was surrounded by supernatural creatures that made the world only a worse place. It wasn't like losing Erica & Boyd. He knew he lost the blissful ignorance a long time ago, and lost a couple of friends along the way. But the look he saw in Eva's eyes. The words got stuck in his throat, finding no words of consolation that would make this any better. That would make it any less twisted or any less sick than it already was.

"She did this." He heard Eva whisper, and his eyes snapped up from the hardwood floor to her face. Hi heart sank when he realized what she was talking about. "Jennifer. She did this." Eva shook her head slowly as she looked down, "I did this."

It wasn't enough that Eva remembered what happened – she'd also realized the cause of all it. The cause was the person she'd looked up to as a child, the one person she confided in, the one person whose _death_ shattered her world, and whose truth again made her realized the lies she was living in. She still couldn't believe it. Eva sat there, with images of her hand gripping a knife over her mother's neck playing over and over again like a broken record. Only she saw it, and she heard it, and it made her want to kill someone.

The thought made a bitter chuckle leave her lips. Never did Eva ever imagine the thought of wanting to kill someone could cross her mind so easily. But it did.

She glanced sideways at Stiles and flickered her gaze to the officer standing outside the office, "They should lock me up." She whispered, and Stiles' eyes widened before he shook his head quickly.

"Lock you up? What good will that do anyone? You'll be able to get out anyways. You can't…" Stiles pursed his lips, before he took a deep breath, "We know…what…Jennifer's doing." Stiles muttered quietly, and Eva stared up at him, blinking slowly as her mind struggled to process. "We figured it out when you managed to leave the clinic." Stiles explained and Eva nodded slowly before her eyes drifted to the floor again.

"Is there a way to stop her?" Eva asked, the bitterness and hatred lacing her every word despite herself. Stiles frowned at the tone Eva's voice had adopted before he started slowly, "No. Not…that we know off. But Deaton's working on something."

Eva turned to Stiles and took a deep breath before she looked down at her bandaged hands, remembering when the Oni's blade had dug into them. Eva swallowed thickly and pursed her lips, "What did you tell your father?" Eva whispered as she turned her gaze to the ground again.

"My father knows." Stiles muttered quietly, "He's linking this to the break in that happened in your house the other day." Stiles explained slowly, and Eva nodded hesitantly. She flickered her gaze across the floor, "Your father should be here soon."

"You called him?" Eva asked as she looked up at Stiles, who frowned and nodded hesitantly. "They had to call him, he's your-"

"Closest living relative?" Eva lifted both brows as she turned to Stiles, and he pulled back as his eyes drifted to the ground. Eva bit onto her lower lip as she turned away. "You have to help me get out of here." Eva muttered and shook her head slowly, "I can't…be anywhere near him. I don't know how to explain this to him." Eva spoke, but her voice was shaking. Stiles looked up to study her face, and he saw her lower tremble as she turned to him with wide eyes. "You have to get me out of here, Stiles."

"And take you where, Eva?" Stiles whispered as he frowned, "As soon as the sun sets the Oni will be onto you again." Stiles shook his head slowly, "I'm not taking a risk on you going anywhere on your own."

"How can you still want to protect me?" Eva whispered as she moved away from him, this time he could see the tears that had stayed for the longest time struggling to slip past her lashes finally roll down her cheeks. "What I've done-"

"It wasn't you." Stiles shook his head quickly as he reached forward to take her hand gingerly into his, his other free hand moving to her face to wipe away the stray tear from her cheek, "It wasn't you." He whispered as he tilted his head a little. "Deaton is going to figure out a way to fix this and-"

"And what?!" Eva snapped as she ripped her hand from his grip and stood up, "Everything is going to be okay?!" Eva yelled, her voice taken over by the sobs, "_Nothing _is going to be okay, do you hear me?!" Eva sobbed, "Nothing! My mother is _dead!_" Eva shook her head slowly as she stepped away from Stiles and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at it before she covered her face with her hands and began sobbing. Stiles sat there helpless before he finally managed to bring himself up onto his feet and step towards her, almost beginning to say something when his father's voice interrupted him, "Stiles, come here."

Stiles glanced back at his father before he leaned closer to Eva and whispered something – so low he was almost so sure that Eva didn't catch it. Then he hurried outside his father's office, "Stiles, you can't stay here." His father told him, and the teenager frowned. "Why not?" Stiles whispered, "I can't just leave her, Dad."

"You know she's safe here." The Sheriff reassured his son, and Stiles took a deep breath as he glanced back at Eva who was still facing away from them. "I know that…but the question is; are you safe with her here?" Stiles asked as he looked up at his father, who frowned and pursed his lips. "You know what...Jennifer's doing." Stiles shook his head slowly, "What if something happens?"

"Just go, Stiles." The Sheriff told his son in a finalizing tone, and he nodded once as he glanced over his shoulder once at Eva before he turned and left the station. Stiles hurried into his jeep as soon as he was outside, looking up at the dusk's sky as he started the car and quickly moved to the back of the police department building, where he waited patiently before he finally sat up when he saw the emergency door open and his father and Eva emerging through it.

The Sheriff opened the passenger side door for Eva and helped her climb in before he turned to Stiles, "Both of you stay out of sight, and stay safe, and call me as soon as you manage to figure something out." The Sheriff told his son, who nodded once. The man took a deep breath before his gaze flickered to Eva, who turned to him and pursed her lips as her eyes flickered to her feet.

"Come here, kid." The Sheriff sighed in defeat as he pulled Eva into a hug and patted her back gently, "It's going to get fixed." He told her as he pulled away, before he took a deep breath as he turned to his son and eventually sighed, the unspoken message already delivered between the two Stilinski men before the Sheriff stepped back and closed the door. Stiles too sighed heavily as he took off.

"My hoodie's in the back seat, you should wear it." Stiles muttered quietly as he glanced sideways at her and sighed heavily when he saw she hadn't shifted since she'd gotten in. "Eva." He started again and saw her shift reluctantly as she lifted her gaze to his. He blinked once before eventually turning his back to the road as Eva moved to grab his hoodie and put it on, hiding her blood-splotched clothes and bringing the hood over her head as she sunk into his seat.

"It's not your fault, Eva." Stiles started again when they almost arrived at the animal clinic.

"It doesn't matter." Eva whispered, not shifting, "My mother is dead. I don't care whose fault it was. I just want her gone. Dead. However way we can do it." Eva muttered, a hollow tone to her voice that somewhat scared Stiles, and he tried to understand, but he couldn't. The drive continued silently until Stiles had finally parked his car in the clinic's parking lot, and he frowned when he'd seen another car there – he knew Scott hadn't left, but whose other car was that?

Stiles had Eva lead the way as he walked in, and he took a deep breath as he followed into the clinic's exam rooms. When they'd walked in, Stiles' eyes immediately turned to the stranger in the room, a woman who stood beside Kira – looking somewhat like the older version of her.

"This is my mom." Kira quickly started and she looked up at her mother, before she turned to Stiles & Eva, and her chewed on the inside of her cheek. "She has something important to say." Scott muttered as his eyes flickered to Eva's face. Eva met Scott's gaze momentarily, before she quickly fled his stare and turned her eyes to the stranger in the room.

"You must understand that what I had in mind was the safety of this town." Kira's mother started, before Kira sighed heavily and turned to her mother. "Mom, please." Kira whispered as she stepped away from to leave her in the spotlight. Kira's mother took a deep breath before she started, "I summoned the Oni."

Before Stiles could open his mouth to complain, Kira shushed him, and Eva blinked once as she stepped forward towards the woman, who seemed to focus her full attention on Eva was well. "When your aunt began conducting her sacrifices, she revived the nemeton. I feared that by reviving it she may…release a monster that I've kept buried, literally, underneath it. A nogitsune."

"But how did it get there..?" Stiles started, and Kira's mother shook her head once, "That's a long story I don't need to get into," The woman started as she turned to Eva, "Because from what Kira tells me she didn't complete her sacrifices, not fully, and that didn't give enough power to the nemeton to revive it."

"But it gave her enough power to stay around." Eva whispered, and Noshiko nodded once, "Possessions are not as simple as they may appear in movies." The woman began again, "It's a matter of how much darkness the one being possessed lets into their hearts." She explained, "And it's not so easily fixed with an exorcism. That wouldn't work with you." Noshiko started again, as Deaton finally took over the talking, making Stiles jump back in surprise as he hadn't even seen him there.

"You're a special case, Eva. The problem is you're linked by blood, by source of power." Deaton started, "It's a link that's hard to break."

"But why are the Oni after her?" Stiles started, "You said there was no nogitsune, can't you just call them off?"

"I can't." Noshiko shook her head, "And even if I could, I won't." Noshiko turned to Eva, a cold gaze fixed on the girl that slightly scared Eva, but Eva didn't let it show, or at least she tried to. "The Oni are not programmed to only go after the nogitsune. The Oni's sole mission is what I put them out for, and it was to destroy a darkness that took over an innocent heart. To destroy one who is not themselves. They cannot be stopped. I cannot call them off until they've completed their mission."

A stillness had befallen the people in the room before Noshiko started again, "The only ways to save you are to either destroy the nemeton, or for the Oni to kill you."

Eva swallowed thickly as her gaze flickered to the ground – it was as if the heaviness of the words had made her mind stop thinking and her chest stop rising and falling. Of course it was only black or white. Of course there was no other way. The words left Eva with a numbness that made her feel cold to the bone.

"There has to be another way." Scott shook his head as he turned to Eva, then to Deaton.

"You can unlink me." Eva whispered as her eyes met Noshiko's, "Break the link from the nemeton. Just like…Just like my mother was going to do."

"Can we do that? Can you?" Stiles asked hurriedly as he turned to Deaton, who stood there, acknowledging the looks being exchanged between Eva and Noshiko. "I can." Deaton muttered before he turned to Stiles, "But we have to wait until the full moon."

"Full moon's two days from now." Eva whispered, and Noshiko nodded once before she turned back to Kira, "Kira," Her mother started, "You'll be home before the sun sets, understood?" Her mother told her, and Kira nodded hesitantly as Noshiko turned to Eva again, and they held each other's gazes for a lingering moment before Noshiko turned to leave.

"We have to keep you safe for two days." Stiles started as he stepped beside Eva, and reached down to take her hand.

"I have a slight idea of what we could possibly do." Deaton started as he walked towards his cabinet and brought out a small bottle, "This is mistletoe essence. I designed to be poisonous to creatures."

"Poisonous." Stiles started hesitantly as he glanced downward at Eva, whose eyes had flickered towards the syringe Deaton was now filling with the liquid. "Poisonous. It will only weaken her. " Deaton started as he turned to Eva.

"Can't we just let her change out of those clothes first?" Kira asked as she glanced sideway at Eva, then turned to Deaton with a somewhat desperate expression on her face. Eva turned to Kira and frowned a little when the girl reached forward and took her hand to drag her towards the bathroom, before she turned to Eva and started, "I saw the way my mom looked at you, and I saw the way you looked back at her."

"And?" Eva started, lifting a brow at her friend.

"Eva, you better not act all martyr, okay?" Kira warned her as she lifted both brows. "I'll keep looking for a way to help you. To save you, but don't you dare try to leave and try to get the Oni to find you."

"Deaton just said he'll keep me drugged with supernatural poison for two days." Eva started slowly, "I don't think I'll be going anywhere, Kira."

Kira stared at her friend for a long moment before she pulled her into a hug, and she tightened her arms around Eva, "I'm so, so sorry about your, Mom, Eva." Kira whispered, "But I'll do something… I swear it." Kira mumbled, and Eva felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she lifted up her hands to reciprocate Kira's hug, holding onto her tightly. Eventually, the girls pulled away, and Kira quickly wiped away her own tears before she reached forward to brush Eva's tears away from her cheeks gently, "I got you that dress you said you liked." Kira told Eva with a small smile as she set down her bag on the ground and dug through it for the dress, "Here." Kira pulled out the plaid pink & black dress before she handed it to Eva. Eva stared down at the dress before she looked up at Kira when she stood up, "Thank you." Eva whispered, trying her best to muster up a smile, before she headed into the bathroom to change.

Kira had waited till Eva changed, and when she got out, Kira reached out for her friend's hand, nodding once as they both trudged back to exam room. Stiles was standing there meanwhile Deaton and Scott were talking in the hallway that left to Deaton's office. Stiles turned to Eva and started, "He's going to keep you in his office, because…there's a couch there, and you wouldn't have to feel like an animal and-"

"Stiles." Eva started as she looked up at him and pursed her lips, "We can do two days." She whispered, and Stiles sighed. Kira slowly retreated to give them their space, and Stiles stepped towards Eva to press his lips to hers, then he pressed his forehead to hers. "We'll fix it." Stiles muttered, "It won't be okay but we'll fix it. Somehow. It still won't be okay but we'll make it. We will, okay? You hold onto that." Stiles told her as he brushed her hair back and tucked a loose tendril behind her ear. Eva sighed heavily and nodded once, though she couldn't bring herself to reciprocate what little hope he had left – the numbness was too overwhelming.

Eva followed into the room sat down on the couch when Deaton gestured for her to, "Now you'll probably feel light-headed. You'll probably lose consciousness and whether you do or not, the clinic is surrounded by mountain ash." Deaton explained to her as he uncapped the syringe. Eva nodded slowly before her eyes quickly flickered up to Scott and Kira who stood by the door way. She almost opened her mouth to apologize but Scott shook his head and smiled at her a little. Eva pursed her lips before she looked up at Stiles, "Stiles." She started and frowned a little as he quickly moved to sit beside her.

"Thank you." She whispered hesitantly, "And…I'm sorry." Eva pursed her lips as she looked up at him just Deaton pushed the syringe into her arm. Eva took a deep breath when she felt it take effect almost immediately, and when she closed her eyes, she couldn't open them again.


	15. The Final Sacrifice

**A/N:**

**BAD CONNECTIONS NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAYS.**

**Actually they bother the f out of me but this one is not as bad as the ones I've had so far so - CHAPTER UPDATE! I still go home on ten more days and it's torture, HOWEVER, like I promised, another chapter update. You guys are going to love this one because it was my favorite chapter to write. I can't wait to see your reactions to it, so please, please, please don't forget to review. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Eva watched in silence as her body moved despite herself. She watched, cocooned in the back of her mind as her aunt controlled her and moved to her house. She had no control of herself whatsoever – and she didn't know if she could have the control anymore. It was terrifying what she was experiencing. It was just like sleep paralysis being awake but incapable of controlling your own body.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she had to idly watch as her own body brought harm to her best friend and left Scott for dead.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ She whispered, or she heard herself whisper, except her body hadn't actually spoken. It was all in her head.

"Power, my dear." Her voice answered back, "It's all about the struggle for power."

"_You were a mother to me."_ Eva shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to see or believe what was happening.

"That was before I almost died and realized I'm worth nothing without the power, and I'm going to get it."

To anyone it would seem like Eva was a lost girl in the forest, talking to herself. But it was in truth her own aunt answering Eva out loud as she walked. "That's why you and your mother have to help me."

"_Leave my mom out of this!"_ Eva yelled, causing Julia to flinch, "It's your mother's fault that I have to deal with this. It could have easily been her dying. She should have been the emissary to go. I would have raised you and you would have had a better life than you ever did, Eva. I'm doing you a favor."

"_What are you going to do?"_ Eva's voice echoed inside Julia's head as the young girl began to panic when she saw her house in the distance. "If you were patient my dear you'd see, but there's no harm in telling you, it's not as if you could do anything." A moment of silence befell the young girl as she climbed up the porch stairs, "I'm going to finish what I started."

"_No…" _Eva whimpered helplessly, trying to take control of her own body. _"Please, no, please don't do this, Aunt Julia, please don't do this…" _Eva begged, that being all she could do, a shred of hope lingering within her that the woman she knew as a young girl was somehow still there. But Julia had shut out her incessant pleads as she walked into the house, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Eva, where have you- oh my god, what happened to your hand?!" Maria exclaimed as she left the dishes to hurry towards her daughter, holding up her hands gently to inspect the cuts across her palms, "Eva, what happened?"

"Oh, that's nothing, Maria." She spoke, and Maria's eyes snapped up to her daughter's face before she stepped back slowly. "You've seen me in worse injuries than this. You've abandoned me when I was in a worse shape than this."

"Julia…" Eva's mother exhaled, horrified, "What are you…leave my daughter alone."

"_Your _daughter?" Julia laughed a little, "I raised that girl. She loved me like a mother, which is why she's letting me do this."

"She can't be letting you do this, she doesn't know anything about any of this." Maria shook her head furiously, her mind churning for anything that she could attempt to protect her daughter.

"Of course she let me, Maria. You let her grow weak and vulnerable. You made her powerless and scared. Of course she'd let me in. She didn't even know what she was until you finally told her the truth. Had she been stronger she would have been able to fight me, but we have you to blame for this, don't we now?"

Eva's mother stood there, mortified, her eyes welling up before she took a deep breath and started, "You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh but I already am." Julia smiled brightly at her sister, before the smile fell and her face, Eva's face, turned into a stoic expression, "And you're going to help me."

Julia's gaze, Eva's eyes, flickered to Maria's face and she narrowed her eyes, the invisible force that Julia controlled throwing Maria back against the fridge. Julia paced around her and picked up one of the knives, the sharpest of them, and she knelt down beside her sister to grab Maria's hair and yank her head back, "Thank you, dear sister, for picking a house that lied above just one of the closest currents to the nemeton. You've made my job a lot easier."

"Don't do this, Julia. Eva-"

"Will follow after you as soon as possible." Julia finished as she ran the length of the sharp blade against Maria's throat. The woman emitted the strangled gargles and gasps as an attempt for a final plea, but the blood poured out of the wound faster. Julia dropped her sister's body to the ground, feeling the power surge through her and her niece's presence fade away.

"Did you really have to be so dramatic?" A voice came from the doorway and Julia turned back, her eyes meeting her helper's and she smiled to herself as she stood up, "Says you." She muttered as she stepped towards him and handed him the knife.

"You know," The mysterious man started as he narrowed his eyes, "I've been helping you for a _very _long time and I still haven't received my share of this little deal."

"Patience." Julia muttered as she turned towards the kitchen, her eyes scanning the chaos of the murder scene. "Once the sacrifices are completely, I'll be too strong to be stopped, and the first thing I'll do is help you get back what once belonged to you." She smiled to herself, "Now do me a favor, and knock me out good."

"On some other occasion, I would have had a different response to this." The man sighed as he rolled his eyes then reached forward to grab the young teenager's head and slam her head against the door frame.

Eva's, Julia's, eyes snapped open and she blinked furiously as her eyes adjusted to the dim-lit room, which she now realized was Deaton's office. She moved slowly, somewhat sluggishly thanks to the residue left by the mistletoe that ran in her system, but it was fading now. She glanced sideways at the window, and her eyes took in the orange skies.

"You've been out for almost twelve hours now." Deaton announced as he walked back into the room. Julia's eyes flickered to recently filled syringe in his hand then back to his face, "The sun will set soon."

"Are you going to leave?" She asked, trying to sound her best as the scared teenager that her niece was.

"No." Deaton shook his head as he knelt down in front of her and reached for her arm, swiping the alcohol swab against the crease of her elbow. "The dose is stronger this time so you might be out for a much longer time." Deaton warned as he uncapped the syringe, but Julia was quick to action and she grabbed the man's wrist to push him off and to the ground. Hurriedly, she grabbed the syringe and dug it into Deaton's neck, "I hope you like the taste of your own poison." Julia whispered and smirked, watching as Deaton's eyes widened, and then flutter shut. She breathed out and glanced around before she stood up slowly, her eyes flickering to the window – the day's light dwindling rapidly, before she left the office, and the clinic as a whole.

* * *

Julia made her way up the stairs to Derek Hale's loft in silence, but she knew her presence was already announced thanks to her paced heartbeat and her scent. With a flick of her wrist, the door was flung open, and her hazel eyes flickered across the empty loft. "Here, little doggie." She called out loudly as she walked into the loft slowly, "Won't you come out and play like we used to?"

"You've got some nerve coming back here." She heard Derek growl and whirled around to see him crouched already changed, ready to fight. She smiled sweetly at him, "Aw, does Derek still hold a grudge because I fooled him?" Julia started as she stepped towards him, "Let me remind you, Derek. You liked it as much as I did."

Derek roared in anger he charged towards her, but Julia's, Eva's, hand shot out to grab his wrist and twist his arm behind his back, before she pushed him off and aimed a forceful kick towards his back, charged by the energy from eleven sacrifices, that sent Derek flying into the wall. However, he quickly recovered and turned to glare at her with his blue eyes.

"Come on, Derek. I know you had a lot more in you than this." Julia taunted him as she held up her arms wide open for him, "Come on!"

Derek charged at her again, his claws slicing through the air but never touching her at all as she dodged and ducked her way out of his angry flails. Julia let out a fight scream as she pushed both her palms against Derek's chest and sent him flying backwards again, before she brought herself up to her feet. "I don't have time for this, Derek. Why don't you just get on with your little rage fit so we can go ahead to what I really need?"

"He's just stalling till we got here." Scott's voice announced as he walked in, followed by Isaac and Stiles – whose gaze flickered to Eva, but immediately knew that the innocent girl he knew was not there.

"The whole party's here, this should be fun." Julia started as she stood before the three wolves.

"It's Eva's body, okay, don't hurt her." Stiles whispered hurriedly to Scott, his eyes flickering sideways to Isaac and Derek.

"Not if I don't have any other choice." Derek growled as he charged at Julia again, this time, Julia blocked Derek's blow with her arms, and she grabbed onto his arms to slide her leg underneath his and push him to the ground. She quickly turned around and ducked out of Isaac's claws, before she aimed a kick at his side and grabbed his hair to slam his head against the wall once, twice, until the young wolf lost consciousness.

Then she turned her attention to Scott, who hesitated, contemplating what he could possibly do while abiding by his friend's request. "What's the matter, McCall? You can't hurt me, can you?"

"But I can." Derek yanked her head back as he grasped her hair, Eva's hair, and hovered his claws against her throat.

"Stiles…" She started now, her voice shaking as her eyes flickered across the loft to meet Stiles' gaze. "Stiles you can't let him do this…" She whimpered, and Stiles watched as her eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip trembled. He could almost see Eva there. Stiles stepped forward hesitantly, his gaze flickered between Eva and Scott, "Stiles, please." She sobbed.

"It's not her, right?" Stiles asked hesitantly as he glanced sideways at Scott, "Is she lying? Is it Eva?" He asked his friend, who gulped once and shook his head slowly, "I-I don't know…her heart…"

"Looks like I missed the invitation to the party?" Peter's voice announced his arrival as he stood by the entrance, and he narrowed his eyes. "What do we have here…?" He muttered as he walked slowly forward, his eyes gazing upon the scenery.

"Oh if isn't my little helper." Eva's shaky voice was gone now, replaced by a satirical, darker tone. "You know, Peter, considering you've ripped my throat out once, you really didn't have to slam my head that hard." She started talking, completely ignoring the fact that Derek's claws were still inches away from her throat.

"You said knock me out good." Peter shrugged as he went to stand between the two pairs, then he took a deep breath, "I see you've gotten yourself in quiet the sticky situation."

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asked, demanded, as his eyes flickered nervously between Peter & Eva.

"I-" Peter started as he turned to Julia, "was being a helpful gent to this young lady right there. But I have no idea what she is doing here." Peter said through his teeth, his heart skipping a beat when he felt a mishap wedge itself into his perfect plan.

"I'm here for my final sacrifice." Julia started as she grabbed Derek's wrist and tightened her hold around it until she heard the bone break, and saw him cry out in pain as he tried to push her off, but Julia narrowed her eyes, and Derek collapsed to the ground as the agony took over his being.

"Your final sacrifice was not supposed to be my nephew." Peter pressed through his teeth, and Julia smiled a little at him, "Oh Peter, you think you're the only sly person in this room? You think you're the only person capable of holding grudges? I have my own personal grudge to deal with Derek here," Julia whispered as she kicked Derek once, and she grit her teeth as her eyes flickered down at him. "You should know by now, I'm not a fan of being toyed with." Julia spat before she looked up at the two werewolves and single human standing before her.

Just as she shifted her gaze, the Oni materialized again out of the shadows. Scott quickly moved to stand in front of Eva, and he glared at Peter, "They can't kill her." He growled at him as his eyes flashed red, and Peter glared back at the teenager before he took a position in front of her as well. The Oni charged at them with their swords just as Julia retreated with a small smile on her face. Stiles was watching her move with wide eyes, before he quickly ducked away out of an Oni's sword, and when he looked up again, she was gone – as well as Derek.

"Where is she?! Where are they?!" Stiles gasped as he struggled to get onto his feet, and his eyes flickered sideways as the Oni disappeared. Scott gasped before he turned to Peter and stepped towards him, "You were helping her! This whole time, and you were helping her!" Scott roared at him, before Peter lifted a brow at him, "Just because your eyes flash red, Scottie boy, doesn't mean I'll follow your little dysfunctional pack's code."

"Well now she's got Derek!" Scott yelled at him again.

"I know that!" Peter yelled back, somewhat unnerved before he took a deep breath. "There's only one place she'd perform her final sacrifice at."

"The nemeton." Stiles breathed out as his eyes flickered between them. "Her final sacrifice will be at the nemeton."

Isaac grunted as he slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground, "What happened?"

"There's no time to tell you, scarf boy, come on." Stiles told him hurriedly as he moved out of the loft. Scott hurried towards Isaac and helped him up on his feet, before he sent a glare towards Peter and hurried out of the loft as well. "I call shotgun." Peter called out as he followed them out of the loft as well.

* * *

Lydia was sitting at her desk, her eyes plastered onto the familiar sketch of the nemeton that she'd drawn less than half an hour ago in her biology notebook. She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly before she pushed herself away from the desk and stood, "No one's going to die, Lydia, it's only because she's back." She whispered to herself as she got up then headed towards her bed.

Lydia lied down slowly and looked up when she saw Allison run through her room's door, "Scott just called." Allison gushed out, "Julia she…she took Derek. She's going to finish her sacrifices. We have to go."

Lydia's eyes widened as she quickly got up, "Wait the nemeton? Are you sure?" Lydia whispered as she reached forward to grab Allison's wrist, who frowned, "Look!" Lydia pointed at her notebook, and Allison's eyes flickered to the sketch of the nemeton before she turned to Lydia and shook her head slowly.

"Someone is going to die tonight." Lydia whispered as she looked up at her friend, before Allison took a deep breath, "You should stay here." Allison told Lydia, whose eyes widened, "I can't just stay here, Allison. Someone is going to die!" Lydia told her and shook her head furiously.

"You won't be able to help, Lydia. I'm not risking it." Allison told her sternly.

"You can't just show up alone." Lydia shook her head.

"She won't be alone." Kira said and both girls turned to the door to Lydia's room to find her standing there. Lydia narrowed her eyes before she started, "Is my front door unlocked?"

"No, your mom let me in." Both Allison and Kira said in unison, before Kira shook her head quickly, "Scott just called. We have to go help them. The Oni will be there and I'm pretty sure my mom sent some more."

Allison nodded once before she turned to Lydia and gave her a warning gaze. Eventually, Lydia got tired of the stare competition and sighed. Allison smiled at her briefly before she turned and ushered for Kira to follow her. Lydia hurried after them as they climbed into Allison's car, "Don't die!" She called out loudly as they took off.

* * *

The weather had taken a complete turn by the time they were riding through the rugged trail that led to the nemeton. The clouds gathered and the rain fell in buckets. The thunder clapped and the lightning stroke, making Stiles flinch every now and then. Eventually, the trail ended and he could no longer push the jeep further than this into the woods. "We have to go on foot from here!" He told Scott, Isaac, and Peter, who sat shotgun, before the four of them hurried out of the jeep – Stiles with his new metal bat.

Scott led the way, and they ran as fast as they could – eventually Stiles trailing behind because his shoes kept sinking into the muddy trail. The wolves arrived just as a lightning bolt illuminated the grove enough to see Julia tying Derek against a tree. "Julia!" Scott yelled as he trudged towards her, "You have to stop this! No amount of power is worth doing this!"

"It's too late now!" Julia barked a loud laugh as she brought out the string wire, "It will all be over soon! And I _will_ get my revenge!"

"What about Eva?!" Scott yelled as he stepped towards her carefully, "Does she deserve this?! How could you do this to her?!"

Julia had no answer to that she just glared at him, and her eyes shift into the bright silvery glow – except, there were no longer irises. Her eyes just glowed silver, as if they'd rolled back into her head and began glowing. "You cannot stop me!" She screamed as she flung Scott back against across the field, into the tree beside Stiles, who'd just emerged into the field, making him jump back in shock.

"This was not our deal!" Peter started, this time cutting the talking short as he charged at her, and Julia smirked as she grabbed his arm and tightened her hold to break the bones underneath her hold, "I never needed you, you pathetic, low excuse of a gaurdian." She whispered menacingly as she threw him to the ground, and as she did the Oni had reappeared again, with two more.

Scott had quickly gotten up to his feet and Isaac too, both of them exchanging worried glances before the unspoken command was received and Isaac charged at one of the Oni, just as Scott charged at the other. Julia slowly stepped back, cornered by three, before a flying metal bat hit one of them and it turned its attention to Stiles, who started moving back slowly, "Oh crap…" He whispered before he took a deep breath, crying out when an arrow flew right by his face to sink into the Oni's chest. "Jesus, Allison!" He cried out just as Allison hurried into the field, "Sorry." She whispered, before she charged at her Oni.

Stiles stepped back some when he saw Kira run into the grove as well, taking up the other two. Stiles' eyes flickered nervously across the field, before he saw Julia retreat towards the tree she'd tied Derek to, and he quickly took off in a sprint around the nemeton to try to do something, anything.

"Eva!" He called out as he almost reached her, "Eva I know you're in there! Don't let her do this! Don't let her control you!" He cried out desperately when he saw Julia wrap the wire around Derek's neck – except her hands had stopped moving and she stepped back. Stiles stopped running when he saw what was happening, and he saw Eva lift her head – and when he met her gaze, it was her. It was Eva.

Then one of the Oni stabbed its sword into Eva's chest.

Kira was the first to emit any sort of sound; from where she lied on the ground looking onto the scene before her, she screamed, "No!"

Her voice caused Stiles to snap out of his haze, and the smile that had formed onto his face fade before he pushed his feet against the ground, feeling as though they were as heavy as metal, towards Eva. Eva, now fully in control of her body, felt the blade inside her like molten metal – and she could hear Kira's screams, but they were so distant, something she could barely hear over the rush of panic that overwhelmed her when she finally realized what was going on, what was going to happen.

The Oni had finally pulled the blade out of her chest, and disappeared along with the rest of them. Eva staggered forward before she felt her knees buckle beneath her. Stiles' cries were scattered in the background as she fell to the ground, but Stiles had managed to reach her – his arms flailing out so he could grasp her torso and pull her into his chest as both of them fell to the ground in a heap. His eyes quickly went to the wound in her chest, the blood gushing through it, before his eyes flickered to her face as he gently laid her down on the ground. "No, no, no, no…" Stiles whimpered as he pressed his hands over her chest, trying to keep the blood from flowing through it. Eva gasped and whimpered, her eyes flickering across the night sky that was so similar to the ones she'd seen in her dreams.

Kira skidded by her side looked up at Stiles, before she brushed Eva's hair out of her face, "You'll be fine…You'll be okay…" Kira whispered hesitantly as her eyes welled up with tears, and then she looked up at Stiles, whose eyes already filled with tears and already was suppressing his own sobs. Kira looked back at Scott, who stood there in the pouring rain, a helpless look on his face. "Call someone. 911. Anyone!" Kira told him, before she turned back to Eva, who was struggling for breath on the ground. The rush of panic had passed, and the pain that Eva didn't feel first, she felt it now.

Eventually, Eva's eyes found Stiles' face, and a broken whisper left her lips, "Stiles, it hurts…" She gasped, before his eyes snapped up to her face, and he saw the fear in them, before he looked up at Kira who nodded quickly and pressed her hand against Eva's chest. Stiles moved so he could prop Eva up a little into his arms, cradling her head in the crook of his elbow. "I know, but you'll be fine. Don't…Don't be scared okay, you'll be fine." Stiles sniffled once as he tried to reassure her, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead, "You'll be fine, and ambulance will get here any minute." He whispered on and on, trying to ease away the fear from her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Eva gasped as her eyes welled up with tears, the numbing pain and the cold from the rain making it only harder to breathe. "I'm..so..sorry…"

"Sshh…" Stiles whispered hurriedly as he looked up at Scott who was talking desperately into the phone, before Stiles looked down at Eva and stroked the back of his hand against her cold cheek gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Don't worry about any of this." Stiles told her as his voice shook when he saw the tremor of pain spasm her fragile body.

But when Eva's body stops shaking, when it relaxes, that's when Stiles panicked. His eyes flickered to Eva's face as he watched somewhat the relief washing over her face, the numbness having grown too much, swallowing her into it as her head grew lighter. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" She breathed out, her eyes meeting Stiles' wretched, brown ones, and she started again through trembling lips. "I won't make it…"

Stiles' words were lodged in his throat as a sob broke through his lips instead when he realized what was happening. "Please don't die…" He begged as he took her hand in his, "Please don't die…" Stiles whispered again, and again. Eva frowned before she started hesitantly, "You'll be okay." She breathed out, and Stiles' eyes flickered to hers again as he watched the hazel hues grow dimmer, before they stilled into lifelessness.

It took Stiles a minute to finally realize Eva wasn't breathing anymore, that her hazel eyes were staring lifelessly up at him, her lips slightly parted and tinted with blood. Kira had pushed herself back, gasping as the sobs wracked through her body. And Stiles was just sitting there, in denial, in disbelief, as he held Eva's still body in arms.


	16. Please Don't Leave Quiet Yet

**A/N:**

**I won't say I'm sorry for the last chapter cause I'm not - even though I bawled my eyes out while writing it. I won't talk much because I don't want to give away what happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it - leave me reviews guys, love me, despite that I broke your hearts.**

* * *

Stiles hadn't moved an inch – he was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing. All the sounds around him had drowned into noises, just noises in the distant background that meant nothing, absolutely nothing. He was staring down at Eva's face, her eyes lifeless, still gazing up at him – but it was as if she was looking right through him. Her lips tinted with blood that slowly now trickled around the corner over her mouth around her cheek. She was dead. Stiles was holding his dead girlfriend in his arms. And it was like someone had crushed his heart into a million pieces.

His shaking hand slowly left hers as he brought it up to close her eyes and gently close her mouth that was left slack, the tips of his fingers lingering over her cold lips. Stiles gulped as he stared down at her, trying not to break down right there, trying to pull himself together.

"The nemeton…" Derek whispered, and Stiles frowned as he slowly looked up at Derek, who was now free from his restraints.

"What?" Stiles choked out when no one dared to ask what Stiles meant.

"Julia told me the nemeton gave her enough strength to stay alive long enough to be taken to a hospital." Derek started slowly as he trudged towards him. Stiles stared up at him before his eyes flickering down to Eva's pale face, and he felt his lip tremble helplessly. The shred of hope provided by Derek was the only thing that forced Stiles to move, to pull himself off the ground and cradle Eva into his chest as he stumbled through the muddy ground towards the stump.

Stiles gently laid her down on it and stepped back, "Now what?" He whispered as he glanced sideways at Derek, who just shook his head slowly. "Now we wait."

Stiles turned his eyes slowly towards Eva's body that lay limply on the stump, and he swallowed thickly as the despair slowly began to take over his being. He didn't want to believe that she was dead. He couldn't, but she was. Stiles stepped back slowly, turning away, shutting his eyes tightly as the tears mingled with the rain that still tumbled over their heads – the sounds of the rain drops emitting an aria of grief, like her dirge already playing.

"Stiles..." Scott started, his voice alarmed, and Stiles' eyes flickered to his friend. Scott stood, holding up a wrecked Kira, whose sobs had drowned off when she heard what Scott heard as well. The faint, stuttering heartbeat that came from the stump. That came from Eva.

Stiles turned around, his eyes falling on her petite body, before they flickered to her lips as she gasped weakly. Stiles didn't have time to freeze in shock, to dwell over how impossible what just happened was – he quickly hurried towards her and shrugged off his jacket, "We have to take her to a hospital now!" Stiles called over his shoulder as he wrapped his jacket around her body to tie it over her still bleeding wound.

"The-The ambulance is on the way…" Scott breathed out, still unable to shake off what had just happened.

"Then we'll meet it halfway!" Stiles yelled out desperately as he slid his arms underneath Eva's unconscious body and picked her up. When he turned back, he took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together before he hurried towards his best friend. "You take her and you run. You run to the jeep and drive till you meet the ambulance halfway, okay? I'll catch up to you, just make sure she gets to the hospital."

Stiles gently placed Eva in Scott's arms, who nodded quickly as he looked up at his friend, at the desperation in his face. Scott glanced down at Kira, and the girl nodded hurriedly, before they both took off in a run into the forest.

"Come on, we'll catch up in my car." Allison told him as she reached out to grab Stiles' arm and tug him after her. Stiles moved, but it was as if his body was being moved despite himself. He just realized what had happened, and the fear took over his being again. Allison turned back to Stiles, "She'll be fine." Allison told him seriously, before her gaze flickered to Isaac who was helping Derek onto his feet, she took off with Stiles following her into the trees as well.

"My phone's in the jeep." Stiles breathed out as he got into Allison's car, "How are they going to call us?!" Stiles turned to Allison with frantic, brown eyes. "I have my phone, Stiles." She shushed him as she started her car and reared out of the trail and onto the road. "Can you please go faster?" Stiles begged as his eyes flickered across the windshield.

"Stiles if I go any faster than this we'll be the ones in the hospital." Allison told him sternly, "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Stiles snapped at her, "If it were Scott you would be doing the _exact _same thing so don't tell me to calm down!"

The car remained silent for the longest time until Allison's phone rang, and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket to hand it to Stiles, who picked up as soon as he saw Scott's name flash on the screen.

"Scott?!" Stiles started, "We met the ambulance halfway, and we're almost to the hospital." Scott hurried into the phone, "Kira's with her." He breathed out and Stiles rubbed his hand against his forehead, "Did they say anything about how she is?"

"They took off immediately. I didn't have time to hear anything they were saying." Scott muttered guiltily, and Stiles nodded slowly. "Scott." He started before his friend hung up, "Thank you." Stiles breathed out morosely before he hung up, and he glanced sideways at Allison. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Allison nodded once, though her eyes didn't move away from the road. Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek as his eyes flickered to the window, and he took a deep breath, "Please don't die, please don't die…" Stiles chanted over and over, his voice barely over a whisper.

"_Please don't die, Mom." A nine year old Stiles whispered as he rested his chin against the mattress of his mother's hospital bed, holding her hand in both his small ones. "Please don't die just yet. Dad isn't here." _

_Stiles had watched his mother get sicker and worse after he turned four, and from that day on he knew she wasn't going to stay around for long. By the time he was six he understood his mother's disease on some level, and by the time he was seven he knew his mother would die. _

_Claudia's body had begun to shut down a month ago – her systems losing their function as the parts of her brain that controlled them began to dissipate and shrink away, taking away the last shreds of dignity and humanity Claudia had. In that last month, she needed to be pushed around a wheelchair. Her husband helped her to the bathroom until she could no longer control that need either, and had to be cleaned off every now and then. And Stiles was always standing behind the door frame, watching the woman that was his whole world, wither away._

_But his dad wasn't there that day, and his mother hadn't been awake for two days now. Stiles heard the doctor's whisper and the nurses look at him with that sad look in their eyes. He knew it was time to say goodbye to his mom. He didn't want to but he had to – but his dad wasn't here._

"_Mom, don't die, please." He muttered as he peered up at her pale face, or what he could see from it – the rest covered with tubes that helped her breathe, tubes that fed her. She wasn't supposed to leave just yet. But she was, he could feel it, he's practiced for it for over a year now. But it didn't make it any better. It was the worst feeling in the world. It was like someone had crushed his heart into a million pieces._

_When the machines around her beeped furiously, and the doctors rushed in to push him back, the nine year old pressed himself against the wall – his wide brown eyes welling up with tears as he watched the doctors attempt to shock the life back into his mother's fragile body. But the machine's ringing never stopped – it just remained the same._

_Once the doctors stepped away, one of them knelt down to place his hand over Stiles' shoulder. "Honey," She started gently, "Your mom has only a few minutes…If you want to say goodbye…"_

_Stiles stared up at her and chewed at the corner of his lips, reminding himself that he needed to be a man, and men didn't cry. That's what his father told him anyways. Stiles stepped towards his mother's bed and reached out to take her hand, before he sniffled and hastily wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "I love you, Mom." He started hesitantly, and he could hear his own voice shaking. "I know you wanted to wait for Dad to get here. I'm going to tell him you tried. I promise I'll take care of him. I know you made us promise to take care of each other but I know he needs me more. Don't worry about Dad, okay?" Stiles whispered before he knelt down to press his lips to his mother's hand, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, Mom." Stiles whispered as he shut his eyes tightly to blink away the tears just as the beeping machine stopped beeping. _

_And Stiles stood up hesitantly, stepping away as his gaze flickered away from his mother's…corpse. He didn't want that to be the last memory of her that he had, but as a matter of fact, the last good memory Stiles had with his mother was one he couldn't even recall at that moment. Because she was dead. Gone._

Stiles sniffled and wiped away the tears and the rain from his face with his sleeve as Allison parked in the hospital's parking lot, and Stiles hurried out of the car. He didn't bother to go through the main doors, barging through the emergency room only meant a shorter way to Eva. Scott saw his friend walk in quickly, and he hurried towards him, "Stiles, hey," Scott started as he placed his hands over Stiles' shoulder, "Where is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"They took her up for surgery now." Scott breathed out as he met Stiles' gaze, "Mom said it was….too serious. And that we shouldn't get our hopes up." Scott whispered, and Stiles gulped as he stared at his friend, before his plumb lower lip trembled when the tears began welling up in his eyes again, and Scott had nothing else to say to make this any better, so he just pulled Stiles into a hug, and held his best friend close, that being all he could offer right now.

* * *

Stiles walked slowly into the church, dragging his feet with him as his dad walked up behind him. The church filled up with people who didn't even know who Eva was, people who never talked to her, or cared about her. People who only showed up just because it was out of manner to show up.

He didn't want to move further down the aisle – he couldn't. Because at the end was the open casket, and _she _was in there. Stiles wanted to turn around and leave. He couldn't do this – he couldn't go through losing someone he cared about so much like this again. But he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, and glanced sideways to see Scott standing beside him. Stiles took in a deep, shaky breath before he stepped forward. He glanced sideways and saw Kira curled up into her mother's side, sobbing. When he turned to the other side he saw Allison & her father, Isaac, and even Derek.

Stiles clenched his teeth as he finally pushed past the people whispering, some of them sobbing – he even pushed past Eva's father as he finally arrived beside the casket, and his eyes lingered on her hands that were curled over her chest. Stiles swallowed thickly before he let his gaze trail upwards to her face – except it wasn't Eva – it was the darach.

Stiles scrambled off the chairs he was sleeping on in the waiting room, almost falling to the ground had it not been for Scott quickly catching him and setting him upright. "How long have I been asleep?" Stiles muttered groggily, before he ran his fingers through his hair and ruffled it nervously to shake off his dream.

"A couple of hours. It's 6 am." Scott whispered before Stiles glanced around, "Where's Kira?" He asked as he turned to Scott, his heart momentarily sinking in his chest. "Her mom took her home. She wouldn't let her stay."

Stiles swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, "Nothing about Eva?" He muttered as he peered through his eyes at his friend – and Scott shook his head slowly. "She's still in surgery."

"Not anymore." Scott's mother announced as she started towards the two boys, and they both quickly jumped to their feet. Melissa sighed heavily as she started, "The surgery went well, but she's not out of the woods yet. She's going to have to stay in the intensive care unit for at least 24 hours. If—" Her eyes flickered to Stiles' face as he flinched when she said 'if', "If she makes it, her chances would probably be better."

Stiles swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, stepping away from them momentarily as he ran his hands through his hair again. "I can't lose someone else in this hospital." Stiles breathed out quickly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked away the tears from his eyes, trying his best not to let it all get to him now. Scott quickly moved to grab the top of Stiles' arm to guide him back to the chairs. "Stiles," Scott started and shook his head slowly, "You can't lose it now, okay?" Scott told him, and Melissa frowned as she went to side down beside Stiles, "Sweetie," She started slowly, "I can't lie and say that she's going to be okay because there's a big possibility she might not be." Melissa whispered, and Stiles glanced sideways at her, staring up at her with helpless, glassy eyes. "But either way, you're going to have us. Okay? So you be strong." Melissa told him and reached out to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Stiles tried to smile weakly at her as he nodded slowly, and she sighed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder so he could bury his face against her shoulder.

Scott exchanged a worried glance with his mother, before his eyes settled over Eva's father – standing in a distance, talking to the doctor & Stiles' father. The man turned to him, his gaze meeting Scott's for a minute, and something told Scott that Eva's father wasn't as oblivious to what was going on around him as he seemed to be.

"Can I see her?" Stiles sniffled as he pulled away from Melissa and hastily wiped away his tears. Melissa's eyes flickered up to Eva's father, "Only family is allowed inside the room, but you can see her from outside. But wait till her father goes in to see her first, okay?" Melissa told Stiles, who nodded and ran his hands over his face slowly.

"I have to go now, okay? You two should go home and get some rest." Melissa told them as she frowned, before she turned to Stiles and chewed on the inside of her cheek and sighed heavily as she got to leave. Stiles leaned back into the chairs and closed his eyes, "Don't even try, Scott, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that." Scott started, "I was about to ask whether you wanted coffee." Scott muttered under his breath, and Stiles looked up at him before he nodded slowly, "Yeah...thanks, buddy." Stiles muttered as he sat up and rested his elbows onto his knees so he could bury his face into his hands.

* * *

Eventually, Stiles had to go home and change out of his clothes. But he'd managed to get a glimpse of Eva before he left, and part of him wished he didn't. She was lying there, behind the glass, looking so small and fragile in that bed. All those tubes were connected to her. Tubes that helped her breathe. Tubes that fed her. The memory was too fresh in his mind, and he couldn't shake it off now – the insane sense of déjà vu that had taken him over when he'd seen her like this.

Stiles showered and changed out of his clothes, before he took a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his wet hair. His eyes flickered sideways to his phone that he'd left on his nightstand to charge, then towards the detention slip that he kept as a memo there. Stiles felt a small smile creep up on his lips.

_Stiles waited for Eva outside of the coach's class room, already his head coming up with a couple of great ideas to convince her to go home with him so they could work on their biology project. But as soon as he saw her exit the class, the smile fell on his face as he peered down at her and hurried to catch up with her, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, concerned as his eyes flickered back to the classroom._

"_Coach Finstock gave me a heart attack, and a detention slip." Eva mumbled as held up the paper and waved it in the air in disgust momentarily. _

"_Congratulations! Your first detention!" Stiles cheered and Eva looked up at him, lifting one brow in judgment. _

"_Why did he give you detention?" Stiles asked curiously as they continued walking, and she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I guess I kind of fell asleep." Eva looked up at Stiles with a sheepish expression on her face, before she grumbled in irritation. "Then he used his whistle of doom to wake me up, and wrote that for me."_

_Stiles stopped walking momentarily, "It's your first detention." Stiles started as he started moving backward, and Eva turned around to stare at him, "Stiles, what are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly, not daring to move after him._

_Stiles winked once at her as he turned on his heels and set his bag down to pull out a notebook and tear out an empty page. He hurried towards the coach's classroom as he curled the paper into a ball, "Hey Coach!" The man turned to Stiles, and his eyes widened, "Do you think I could make it into the trash can over there?" Stiles gestured to the trash can across the class room and lifted both brows._

"_Spuminski, if you throw that, I swear to—" But it was too late, Stiles had already lobbed the ball across the room to hit the Coach right in the forehead. "It's Stilinski." Stiles grinned, and flinched when the Coach blew his whistle furiously and pulled out his pad of detention slips. Stiles emerged out of the classroom and hurried towards Eva, waving an identical detention slip in the air as he walked towards her._

_Eva laughed, shaking her head in disbelief as he walked up to her and picked up his bag on the way, "You're crazy." Eva pointed out as she giggled and shook her head once. Stiles shrugged a little, "I was overdue for one anyways." And he peered down at her when he saw her smile brightly, feeling triumphant for seeing her smile again because of him._

Stiles sighed heavily before he reached for his phone to unplug it from the charger as he got up, calling his father and leaving a message in his voicemail that he was heading to the hospital again. Stiles' eyes flickered to the clock on the wall on his way out. It was almost twenty-four hours now.

Stiles made his way up to the ICU floor as soon as he arrived, and he headed towards Eva's room quickly so he could check on her. Except when he arrived, the room was empty. Stiles felt his hear sink deep in his stomach, before he glanced around frantically. "Uh, nurse!" Stiles called out as he hurried towards the nurse's station. "There was a—there was a girl in that room. H-her name was Eva? Where is she?" Stiles asked desperately, and nurse looked up at him, "She was moved to a room in recovery." She muttered under her breath as she turned her attention back to the file she was holding

Stiles had never felt relief like the one that had washed over him as he slowly staggered backwards and took a deep breath, before he glanced, up a little lost, until her heard Scott's mom call his name, "Stiles!" She called out as she walked up to him and smiled, "She's in recovery. She'll probably wake up soon. Come on, her father is down at the police station so you can go sit with her" She told him, and Stiles nodded wordlessly, allowing her to lead him out of that floor and to the room Eva stayed in.

Stiles stood before the door that was left ajar, and he glanced back at Melissa who smiled at him encouragingly, and he slowly stepped into the room. Stiles' eyes flickered around the space hesitantly – it was nothing like his mother's room. It was…brighter. The walls were light shade of blue. The machine's beeping was subtle, as if turned down on purpose as to not irritate anyone in the room. Stiles took a deep breath before he finally let his eyes settle on Eva's figure on the bed.

No longer stuck with many tubes, she only had two small ones around her face and pressed into her nose to help her breath. Her hair was collected on one side rather than up in that hair cover like it was in the ICU. She didn't look as pale – but she still looked fragile and small. Stiles slowly stepped towards the bed, pulling the chair gently towards her bedside as he sat down and took her hand into his, carefully minding the IV needle that was in the back of her hand.

"Hey you." He whispered as he reached out to brush her hair out of her face and purse his lips into a small smile. "I…uh…I don't know what to say…" Stiles muttered hesitantly, genuinely not recalling anything smart to say at the moment.

"It's going to get better, Eva." Stiles whispered as he ran his thumb gently against her small hand, his eyes focused on her face. "I know everything sucks right now but it's going to get better. All you have to do now is wake up. You…you died…and you came back…and you fought so hard to stay alive. Now all you have to do is wake up, and we'll help you with the rest, okay?" Stiles spoke gently, and eventually a heavy sigh left his lip as held her hand in both his.

He smiled slightly when a memory crossed his mind, "We're supposed to scare people in toy stores, remember?"

"_Look what I found in one of the moving boxes." Eva pulled out a magic eight ball as she plopped down on Stiles bed. Stiles lifted a brow as his eyes flickered to the object in her hands. "Do they even make those still?" Stiles asked as he sat down beside her._

"_I don't think so." Eva mumbled and shook her head, "I think they realized that these things don't even work." Eva glanced sideways at Stiles as she toyed with it in her hand._

"_It worked once when I was in fourth grade." Stiles recalled, "I asked it if I could make Scott's soda come out of his nose without touching him. I think that was the only time it actually was right."_

"_Oh really?" Eva lifted a brow as she turned to him, tucking one leg underneath her. Stiles laughed as he scratched the back of his neck, "Ah, well, we were hiding in the bouncing ball container at this toy store we were at once, and we were scaring unsuspecting strangers. Until I got caught. I'd never seen him laugh so hard before."_

_Eva grinned up at him as she tried to imagine it, "I wonder if we're too old to do that anymore." She sighed a bit dramatically as she looked down at the ball, before she pursed her lips and shook it, then peered down at the answer. "I guess we're not that old then." Eva laughed as she showed the ball to Stiles._

"_We could totally still do it." Stiles started with a grin, and Eva lifted a brow as she looked up at him, "Is that an invitation? Because I would totally say yes."_

"_Then consider it an invitation." Stiles nudged her side playfully, "Plus, you're kind of perfect size for it."_

"_Stiles Stilinski," Eva started as she gazed up at him in awe, "Is that a compliment about my height?"_

"_I think it just might be." Stiles laughed and then reached for the ball, "Are we going to hide in bouncy ball containers and scare people?" He glanced sideways at Eva as he shook the ball, then turned it around and grinned as he turned to Eva, "Definitely."_

"Stiles…"

Stiles' eyes snapped up to her face, and he saw her lips parted some – her lashes flickering as her lids twitched. He gently held her hand in his as he stood up to hover above her carefully, stroking back her hair with his free hand. "I'm here. It's Stiles, it's me."

Stiles stared down at her, his eyes flickering across her face before he looked down when he felt her fingers curl around his own. Stiles' eyes moved back to her face when he saw her open her eyes the slightest bit, and he glimpsed the hazel orbs – full of life. A weak laugh left his lips as he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead, "You're alive." He breathed out as his eyes welled up with tears again, "You're alive."


	17. Be Still

Stiles stood by the door frame of Eva's room, watching as her father sat at the edge of the bed and smiled down at her in tears. The man had arrived almost fifteen minutes after she'd woken up, the hospital obliged to call him. Eva didn't speak much after she woke up, most likely because she couldn't with the aftermath of her surgery and still under the effect of the pain medication residue. The doctor had gone in to check on her status and vitals before they both had to leave the room when Eva's father had gotten here.

Eventually, Scott's mom had arrived to give Eva another round of pain medication, and Stiles watched from the distance as her eyes fluttered shut again.

Eva's father walked out of the room and turned to Stiles, before he took a deep breath and almost started to tell him something had it not been for the doctor walking up to them, "Mr. Davis?" He started, and the man turned to him, "I wanted to fill you in on Eva's case so far." The doctor's eyes flickered sideways to Stiles – and Stiles frowned, before he got the hint, and almost turned to leave had it not been for Eva's father shaking his head, "He-he can stay…He's…her boyfriend, apparently."

Stiles glanced up at him, before he gulped nervously and turned back his attention to the doctor, who sighed heavily and started. "Your daughter suffered from a penetrating chest injury, that mainly caused her a hemothorax, which is a buildup of blood inside the chest cavity. The buildup caused pressure on the lungs and the heart, and caused her to lose severe amounts of her blood volume. But the surgery was successful." The doctor repeated half of what he'd said to Eva's father before for Stiles' sake before he went on, "She's going to have to stay in the hospital for at least three more days. To monitor her closely and make sure none of the possible complications occur. Once she's cleared to be released, I'll walk you…two through the precautions needed to be taken."

Stiles bit onto his lower lip, sensing a _but,_ "But," The doctor started and Stiles sighed, "She's…going to have to visit a counselor. Or see one of our psychiatrists in the hospital." The doctor's eyes flickered between them before he started, "I understood that your daughter was…attacked?" He started hesitantly before he pursed his lips, "There are so many side effects that can happen due to such trauma, and a whole other batch of side effects from the surgery, along with…um…the passing away of your wife." The doctor stuttered hesitantly and Eva's dad nodded slowly, "I'll look into it." He nodded once and the doctor sighed, relieved, "I…have to go now but if you need me you can have the nurse page me." The doctor nodded once before he turned to leave.

Stiles frowned as he glanced over his shoulder at Eva, who was soundly unconscious before he turned back to her father, and he frowned when he saw the look of despair on his face. Stiles attempted to be helpful and frowned some, scratching the back of his head before he shook his head, "She's strong." Stiles started hesitantly, "She'll…make it through."

Eva's father turned to Stiles before he nodded slowly then took a deep breath, "I need you and your friends to tell me exactly what happened."

Stiles blinked once as he stared up at the man, "Didn't the police tell you?"

"I don't need your cover story," Her father started and shook his head once, "I need to know what happened."

Stiles stared at him agape for a long minute, "Wait, you know?"

Eva's father sighed sadly, "I knew what Maria was the day I married her, and I knew about her sister. I just…I didn't know the past would catch up to us." He shook his head once and Stiles frowned, before he looked at the ground and eventually sighed, "I'll…gather up everybody else and tell you what happened." Stiles nodded once.

* * *

It took a while to explain to Eva's father, James, all that had happened with Eva. But eventually they managed to get through to him. Stiles refused to go home afterwards. He was determined to not leave the hospital at all, and was grateful for Eva's father for allowing him to actually inside the room with her. Stiles settled on the seat beside her bed again and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her. She looked peaceful in her drug-induced sleep, and it broke his heart that she had to wake up to such a broken reality.

Stiles stirred awake when the nurse opened the curtains to let the sun in, and when he turned towards the bed he saw Eva's eyes open. He scrambled to sit up immediately and glanced around as he tried to shake off the sleep, "Sorry, I passed out there."

"You didn't have to stay." She whispered, and Stiles turned to look up at her, his heart breaking some when he met her gaze. He frowned as he moved to the edge of his seat and reached out to take her hand. Stiles blinked nervously, his eyes remaining on her hand before he frowned as he started hesitantly, "How…how are you feeling?"

Eva blinked as she pursed her lips, "Like I can't breathe." Eva whispered, and Stiles almost got up immediately, but Eva shook her head, "I..I mean, metaphorically…I mean...it's hard to breathe but that's not what I meant." Eva breathed out then stopped talking to close her eyes, wincing a little. Stiles frowned, "Does it still hurt?"

"Everything hurts." She answered curtly, and Stiles let his eyes drift to the ground before he moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. Stiles took her hand between both his and held it there. No words he could possibly say right now would make it any better, and he knew that. "Eva, I-" Stiles started as he flickered his eyes up to her face, "I'm here for you."

"Do..do you want to be?" She asked and Stiles stared at her momentarily, before he shook his head slowly and smiled, "Of course I want to be. When…when I saw you out there in that field, when I saw that sword…" Stiles stopped momentarily, deciding his best play with words wouldn't be if he'd reminded her of what happened, "I…felt like I couldn't breathe." He started as he looked up at her, "I felt like I lost someone so important that my mind didn't function and I…I can't take that risk again. So yes, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"We're here for you too." Scott's voice announced and Stiles' gaze as well as Eva's turned to the door. Scott smiled briefly before he tilted his head towards the hallway, "Um, we're all here to see you."

Eva blinked in surprised when Scott walked in and held the door open. Kira was the first to hurry inside and she stood at Eva's bedside, twitching as her eyes flickered over her friend's body, "You can hug me, Kira." Eva told her and Kira eventually sighed as leaned down to wrap her arms around Eva as gently as she possible could. Eva winced a bit, and shook her head at Stiles when he went to started speaking as she lifted her other hand to pat Kira's back gently. "I'm so glad you're alive. You-you, don't ever do that again." Kira frowned at her before she sighed, and smiled briefly at her.

Allison walked in, followed by Isaac, then Lydia & the twins. Eva was surprised to see that all those people were here to see her. "I…" She started as she looked up at Stiles, who smiled down at her and glanced up at Scott.

"We're here for you too." Scott said again as he stood behind Stiles, and Eva blinked once as she glanced around in confusion, "But…after what I did…how could you…?"

"Because you're one of us now." Lydia shrugged once as she glanced around. "You know, our little dysfunctional Scooby Doo gang."

"You're part of the pack. My pack." Scott smiled as he shook his head at Lydia then turned back to Eva. "You're…family."

Eva let her eyes flickered across the room, and the tears welled up in her eyes. It didn't make it okay, she still lost her mother. She was still used by her own aunt. But having so many people here for her made it slightly less bad. She finally let a small smile stretch on her face as she took in the presence of her…pack. Her family.

* * *

Allison & Kira were helping Eva get ready for her mother's funeral – now that Eva's father had managed to get an apartment in the same building that Allison lived in now with her father, it was easier to keep an eye on her. Allison helped Eva stay up on her feet as Kira zipped up the dress, then they both helped her sit down on the edge of her new bed. Eva's eyes flickered to the hardwood floor, and Allison & Kira exchanged worried glances before Kira moved to kneel down in front of Eva and take her hands into her own. "Eva?"

Allison moved to sit on the bed behind Eva so she could make sure her hair didn't get messed up when they'd gotten her into the dress. "Yes?" Eva whispered as she flickered her eyes from the floor to her friend.

"Are you…how are you?" Kira whispered, and Eva shook her head slowly, "It's my mom's funeral, Kira." Eva muttered slowly, her voice already getting thicker with the sobs that rose to her throat before she tried to take a deep breath, but eventually winced. Allison climbed off the bed slowly as she looked down at her, "Did you take your medication?"

"I did." Eva nodded before she turned to Kira to squeeze her hands gently, "I'll be fine." She nodded before a knock sounded on the door, and Allison went to open it before she smiled briefly when she saw Stiles, and she stepped aside to open the door. Eva looked up at and pursed her lips sadly. Kira glanced back at Allison before she got up and they both flooded out of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Stiles whispered as he went to sit beside her. Eva glanced sideways at him and shook her head slowly. Stiles sighed heavily as he reached out to take her hand, and his eyes flickered down to it before he smiled some when he saw the rubber band he'd given her when he asked her to be his girlfriend around her wrist. Stiles' eyes flickered up to Eva's face, "On the day of my mom's funeral," Stiles started and Eva turned to look up at him as her eyes welled up with tears, "I remember I felt so lost. I felt so alone, but I had my father to look after, and it kind of helped me pull through it all. But it still didn't make it any better. I mean I had Scott. I had Mrs. McCall. But it still didn't make it better. It felt like someone had taken part of me."

"How do you deal with it?" Eva whispered as she looked up at him, and Stiles chewed at the inside of his cheek, before he looked up at her and smiled sadly, "I don't think I did." Stiles started hesitantly, "I think I've just been living with it this whole time."

Eva nodded slowly as she turned her gaze to the ground, "But you know, someone once told me that it hurts, and it sucks, and it's like a hole in your being that you could never fill and that's terrifying," Stiles started quoting exactly what she'd said the other day in his car as he looked down at her hand, tracing his finger over her palm gently, "And I think your mom would want you to be the best you could ever be, and I don't think you can do that mourning her."

Eva stared at him, vividly recalling that day Stiles had drove her to his place and they'd had their little pizza dinner after Allison had strangled her. It seemed like centuries ago – as if so much time had passed when it had only been a couple of months. "I guess what I'm saying is," Stiles started as he looked up at her, "You should take your time mourning her." Stiles started, "What you went through…I can't even imagine what I would be like if I were you." Stiles whispered, "But you're strong. And you get to mourn and cry and stay in bed for days. But I know you'll do what you know your mother would have wanted." Stiles muttered as he reached out with his free hand to gently stroke away the tear the slipped down her cheek, "And until that day comes, I'll be here for you. And when that day comes, I'll be here afterwards."

Eva nodded slowly and smiled a bit at him, before Stiles leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Eva sighed as her hand moved to rest against his neck and she pulled away to press her forehead against his, her eyes remaining closed. "Thank you." Eva whispered, and Stiles nodded once, before he glanced sideways when Kira peered through the door left ajar, "Your dad says it's time to go." She muttered, and Eva nodded slowly as she pulled away.

Stiles wrapped his arm gently around her waist, minding the still healing wound as he helped her up to her feet, "Can you walk?" Stiles asked and Eva nodded once, her hand gripping his free one for support as they moved towards the door.

* * *

They all stood by a lake that was along the reserve's trail – one that Eva vaguely remembered but knew her mother had grown up by. Eva stood beside her father, holding the urn that contained her mother's her ashes close to her chest. Stiles stood beside her to help her stay on her feet, his arm wound around her waist. His dad was there, standing beside Scott's mom. Their whole group of friends, along with their parents. They all stood there, each holding the white rose in their hands as they listened to the priest.

Eva let the silent tears roll down her cheeks, and she glanced up at her father when the priest ushered for them to go forward. Stiles let go of Eva, allowing her father to help her move to the edge of the lake and she sat down slowly, tilting the urn to pour the ashes into the lake until the last of it was flowing in the clear waters. Eva set the urn aside and glanced sideways at her dad, who handed her one of the two white roses he was holding, and they tossed them into the lake. The rest of the bystanders had approached the edge of the lake as well, each tossing their roses into the lake. Stiles saw Eva's shoulder begin to shake and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her held up right, and she turned to bury her face into his chest as she cried.

The soft spring breeze blew across the line of people. Stiles glanced down at Eva as she held onto him tightly and sobbed, before he gently sat down on the shore of the lake, helping her sit down so she could least not exert the effort of staying on her feet.

Eventually, the people started to leave. Eva's father turned to thank whoever attended, while the rest of teenagers move to sit down beside Eva and Stiles by the shore of the lake. The parents stood in the background, letting the group of friends have their moment together. Eva was curled into Stiles' side, one hand holding onto his, the other holding Kira's. Allison and Lydia sat beside Kira, and Scott, Isaac, & the twins were sitting beside Stiles.

It finally had dawned upon them what had just occurred over the past few months – the moment of silence and morose serenity offered an opportunity for the teenagers to think back over what happened. People had died. People from their school. People they didn't know. They even almost lost one of their own. It was as if the same thought had crossed their minds, when Scott's eyes moved over his pack, meeting their gazes momentarily, and he took a deep breath. "It's going to be okay." He eventually said, and they turned to him, before they joined in with nods and sad smiles as they huddled up together.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The shortest chapter but one that I wrote from my heart, truly. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did, and I hope I did all the canon characters fair - I hope that you guys accepted Eva as part of the pack too, because it doesn't end here. I'm ecstatic to announce that I've already began writing the sequel for Under My Skin, and I have been during the whole summer. The sequel is going to be called "The Darkness Among Us" - not yet based off Season 4, something to transition between this story and Season 4. A dark season, a lot like 3B, which is why the story's rating will be M. But no worries, it won't get worse than 3B. I can't wait to start sharing the story with you guys - stay tuned on my tumblr account for the Cover Art and hopefully, maybe I'll have time to make a trailer as well (Check Out the trailer for Under My Skin if you haven't already) AND of course, the promos - the chapter snippets and the graphics ;D**

**I also wanna announce that I have started to write a Dance AU for Steva that I might/will post on tumblr, so make sure you follow my tumblr account.**

**I won't be gone too long, I promise. You have not seen the last of Eva Davis just yet. I'm going to post sneak peaks either here or on tumblr, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. See you guys soon! x**


	18. Sequel: The Darkness Among Us

Hola you guys, as promised, the sequel to **Under My Skin** has now been posted - it's called **The Darkness Among Us.**

Check out my tumblr for the masterpost as well as the cover art - and do not forget to review pwetty please!

Again, I remind all of you, the story's plotline is still not based off season 4. That will hopefully be the next sequel. However, the story's plotline is made up by me BASED loosely on season 3B.

Also, **The Darkness Among Us **will be rated **M**, as some of the chapters will contain triggering contents such as **Depression, Suicide, Blood, and Murder** - that I will point out in every author's note. I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading as **the story will be just as dark as season 3B. **

Now I shall stop rambling xo


End file.
